SA: Kiroshioneze Attack: Alien Massacre
by Misty the Hedgehog
Summary: 3 of 10! Scarlet TH, Ring TH, and Anna Heartland all gueststar in a horrifying battle with Sonic, Misty, and co., against the Dark's new secret weapon, that lay within the sewers of the city. What is the secret weapon though? !Chp 14: The Story pt2!
1. Suspect

**Congrats to: **

**DA: Trinico (Scarlet) **

**slimEGGMAN (Ring) **

**and Fanfic I Am SomeoneI Am No One (Anna Heartland), **

**who were chosen to be featured in this story! Their charas are their's alone! And all official Sonic charas are not mine! Only my OC's.**

**Sonic Adventures: Kiroshioneze Attack **

**Alien Massacre **

_Prologue_

_So they now must run without pause, or they know the consequences now that the deadly and horrid Mince has entered the Kiroshioneze War, but that isn't just the case now. The Kiroshioneze actually expands around the galaxy, and part of the universe, therefore, bringing more terror towards their way…_

_To some, they exist, to others, they're all part of the Hollywood productions, and to very few, it's what they are, they just don't show it…_

_Maneuvering towards Matriopolis, three unsuspected ones lay within this city not knowing, they're about to be dragged into a war zone against their will. All of which, no one of the group would expect to help them out in a massacre that could possible cost millions of dollars in damage, but if not too careful, Espio's life…_

_Ring, Scarlet, and Anna are about to get taken on a wild and horrifying ride with Sonic's gang, Misty, Conore, and Aaron, against something they'd never thought would be part of the war…_

**Chapter 1: **

**Suspect**

The chameleon blinked a few times, able to regain his sight, seeing the daylight sun hit his eyes, and the pain within his stomach still almost unbearable. He breathed deeply as he tried to sit up, only the infant in him squirmed violently, forcing the chameleon to lay back down on the ground and grunt with slight agony. He could hear the other's voices as his vision blurred a little, and tinted his sight slightly red.

"Espio?" Sonic's voice echoed in front of him.

The chameleon squinted his eyes to see Sonic leaning over him and looking down at him, wondering of Espio was alright from the outrageous attack the chameleon pulled on them all. Espio grasped his head and sat up, a headache slowly coming in, and hurting him more.

"Espio, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Espio shook his head, then grasped his stomach, leaning forward slightly, "I feel like I want to throw up…"

"Pft, the bastard wants you to do that." Shadow's voice growled from behind.

Espio didn't bother turning his head towards Shadow, and kept in his spot, the creature in him squirming around inside, and making his stomach uneasy, "Oh god…"

"Ech, thank god I ain't you." Tails commented, turning his back away from him.

Sonic then pointed behind Espio, "Lean against the tree behind you."

Espio took the hedgehog's advice, and scooted backwards against the tree, and took another deep breath with his arms still around his stomach, the mutant pushing against him inside. Espio groaned in agony with the mutant torturing him, flopping around and messed with his insides, trying to get into a position that it would bear with inside. Espio slouched a little, his chest aching, and his back popping twice loudly, and fangs grew from his mouth.

Sonic quickly leaned over and grasped Espio's shoulders, and gasped him tightly, shaking him a little, "Espio! Snap out of it! It's doing it again! Just fight it back!"

Misty then ran over, shifting from her fox form into her hedgehog form, then pulled out her arm in front of Espio, and took off her glove.

"Bite Espio." Misty ordered, "Bite or you'll end up wild again!"

Of all things, Espio deeply hated drinking the blood of one of his old friends. But remembering what happened last time, he grasped the arm with claws unsheathed, and sank his fangs into her skin, blood quickly spilling from the pierce marks he put in her wrist. The infant in him then stopped squirming, the pain drained away, putting Espio at rest a little. He pulled back away from her wrist, blood dripping down his mouth to his chin, taking a deep breath in relief, and the pain drifted away quickly.

"Yo, are you okay?" Tails asked him.

Espio shook his head, "What happened?"

Sonic crossed his arms, "Another brawl you decided to bring up, and for once, you actually knocked yourself out."

Espio wiped the blood off of his mouth, and sighed deeply, "Crap, what's happening to me?"

Aaron and Conore then ran over to them, both in their ware forms and slightly panicked, "Guys!"

Knuckles turned to the two friends, "What's wrong?"

Aaron collapsed onto his knees, "They're after us! They're hunting us down like deer! They're gonna kill us!"

"Who?" Shadow questioned.

"The Dark." Conore exclaimed, "Quazaireon, Mince, Zephyra, The female bitch, and Demeortris! They're all here!"

Sonic leaped back in shock, "WHAT?"

"We've got to get out of here!" Rouge cried, "Otherwise we're right back where we started!"

Misty then shifted to her fox form, and spun to her cousin, "Who far?"

"About a football field away." Conore stated, "And they're not alone."

"I know a city from here!" Misty stated, facing down a trail, "If we can keep running for about ten minutes, the trail stops, and from there, it's only an hour away to Juracho Tropolis! We can hide there!"

Knuckles then grasped Espio around the waist, dragging him up and stared towards her, "Then let's go!"

Tails, Conore and Aaron then bolted from their placements, and ran down the trail in the lead. Sonic and Shadow then followed, and rouge followed in the air, seeing if their hunters were nearby.

Misty spun around and glared at Knuckles, forming wings to her side, "Put him on my back. Then hop on!"

Knuckles and Espio quickly ran towards the awaiting fox, and both quickly hopped onto her back. Both grasped her fur tightly, as she ran hurriedly, and flapped her wings to get into air. Espio laid his body against her back, the infant starting to squirm inside his stomach again, and glanced over to his side towards where Conore and Aaron once stood as they flew.

"There they are!" Quazaireon snapped, his eyes glowing slightly purple.

Misty flapped her wings once more, flushing them forward with great speed just as Zephyra attempted to use his ice whip to grasp her or one of the riders. Flying lower just under the tree line, the three were able to see the others in the distance, running also with great speed, but not as fast as the fox could fly. Catching to them quickly, she flew over head of Rouge and Shadow, then over Sonic, and over Tails, Aaron, and Conore, and slowed down slightly, gliding beside her cousin.

"They're behind us!" She cried out.

Conore nodded, and turned to Aaron and tails, "About fifty yards, hard hook to the left, and keep running for about a mile, then straighten up!"

The two nodded, as they ran beside him. Conore then spun his head around back to Misty, "You take the same route but only for a half of a mile, and glide just over the tree line. Keep a sharp eye out behind you and below you."

The three nodded, and sped up ahead to the group, leaving them behind.

-------------------

She stared out the window with a dark and sinister glare, her black and white hair covering her shoulders, her black tipped ears lowered in depression.

Samiria spun towards Mellony, "You sense it, don't you?"

Mellony's ears perked up, and turned her head slightly towards her, "Sense what?"

"The sense of danger." The wolf smiled slightly, "It's nearing."

Mellony nodded, "I'm just worried about Conore and the rest. Who knows what happened, and who knows how Espio's doing."

Samiria stopped washing the dishes, and turned slowly towards her, "What happened?"

Mellony quickly grew scared, this was her mother, and yet she hasn't told her of what Espio's condition is. And remembering six years ago, Samiria's still left to believe that Mince was dead. Oops.

Mellony gritted her teeth, "Um, well, you wouldn't believe me."

Samiria laid her washing cloth down and glared at her daughter eagerly, "Marie wouldn't tell me so you know. And apparently, you know exactly what she wouldn't tell me…"

Mellony spun around and tried to look innocent with a fake smile, "She hasn't told you?"

Samiria slowly began to grow irritated, "What happened?"

The younger wolf knew she wasn't going to be able to beat around the bush with her mother, so she sighed, and closed her eyes, "Espio's pregnant."

The mother stared at her blankly, "Excuse me?"

Mellony nodded, "You know how we thought that when you, Misty, and Espio ran out of the lab, thinking you'll never see, um…"

Samiria raised her hand up, silencing her, "Don't tell me, Huston."

She shook her head, "No, Mince."

Samiria's eyes then flared with anger and growled, "Mince?"

"He's alive, still." Mellony explained, "He, um, made Espio pregnant…"

Samiria took a deep breath, trying to take everything Mellony said easily and slowly, "So Mince is still alive, and Espio's right now carrying his child how?"

The younger wolf then started to play with her fingers, "At first, it was Amy's, which Sonic said he shot, but then Mince implanted it into Espio's stomach, and I think he's only got about seven months until it's to, um, rip out of his stomach, and kill him."

Just in time, there was a knock at the door, and Samiria growled slightly, "If they happen to come within a mile of this city, we're bringing them straight into the hospital."

As Samiria walked away towards the door, Mellony leaped from her seat, and screamed to her, "That's gonna be a problem mom! It can't be surgically removed! It'll kill Espio!"

Samiria grabbed the doorknob and opened the white door, there stood a green echidna with black clothing on, and sunglasses. The wolf grew even more irritated, after what Mellony mentioned, this character just made her purely angered.

"Miss Samiria Windmare?" He questioned.

"Yes?" She growled slightly.

"I have a few questions to ask you." He stated, pulling out a federal badge.

She sighed, "What about?"

He put his badge away and put the sunglasses on his head, revealing blue eyes at hers, "Do you know anyone by the name of Misty RedFlame?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "Come again?"

"Misty RedFlame." He reapplied, "The IMA's looking for her."

"IGA?" She questioned.

"Institute of Mutation Association." He replied.

"Um, why are they looking for her?" She asked him.

"The echidna pulled out a few pictures and handed them to her, just as Mellony walked in and stood beside her, also looking at the pictures.

"These pictures are representations of what Misty is classified to be." He explained, "And just by all that has been said, you do know her?"

The pictures were of a specific creature that held many quills, tail extremely long, and black eyes with red slits. Mellony's first thought was Mince, after seeing the red slits, but then she questioned herself why Misty was suspected to be this thing.

Samiria glared up at him, "What is this suppose to be?"

"It's a special type of mutant the Association's looking for." He stated, "It's a rare species of creature that is used for breeding new experiments."

Samiria leaped backwards, almost smacking Mellony backwards, "What? That's what you guys think she is?"

"We don't think, we know she is." He growled, "Where is she?"

"Not here guaranteed." Mellony spoke up, "You won't be able to find her at this time."

The echidna then stared at Mellony, "So you would know?"

"You know where Night City is right?" She explained, "Go farther south, towards Clegacia, that's where she's probably headed."

Samiria didn't speak, but turned to her, and bared her teeth slightly, not seeing the echidna smile.

"Thank you miss." He thanked, and spun around towards his black Mercedes-Benz McLaren.

Samiria slammed the door shut, and glared at Mellony, "You're lying, right?"

She smiled, "Yep, they're probably somewhere west from here, just past Inchigo Base."

Samiria nodded, "You got lucky, if you were telling the truth, you'd have full responsibility to shoot him."

Mellony smiled slightly, "Sorry."


	2. His Next Idea

**Chapter 2: **

**His Next Idea**

Misty and everyone else collapsed on the branches around, panting with exhaustion, Misty's wings disappearing into nothingness, and the others collapsed beside her, getting every bit of air they could.

Aaron laid on one of the branches looking up through the treetops, "Where's a freaking cannon when you need one."

"More like machine gun." Shadow put in.

Espio growled slightly, "How about a freaking slice in the stomach?"

Misty shook her head, "None would do us any good."

Sonic leaned his head towards her, "And how would you know?"

"I just do." Misty replied faintly.

Knuckles then sat up and stared up at Sonic, "You have any ideas Speedy?"

Sonic shrugged, "Not against a crazy scrawny chameleon."

Tails also sat up, "Shouldn't we be moving? Like, moving towards the place you mentioned Misty?"

Conore nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think we're quite ready yet."

Rouge moaned, "How long is this gonna continue?"

Aaron sighed, "Probably for months."

Espio twitched at the thought, "More like a week for me."

The white fox shifted to her hedgehog form, and stared at Espio, "For right now, just ignore the damn thing and just hope it dies in your stomach."

Espio then sat up and glared at her, "Then how do we get rid of it?"

"Can we go now?" Tails complained.

"Not until we hear those guys get close." Shadow insisted.

Knuckles stood up and eyed the black hedgehog, "Are you that stupid Shadow? You'll get us all killed!"

"Raped you mean." Sonic replaced.

"Shut it." Knuckles growled at the hedgehog fiercely.

Misty stood up and glared at Knuckles and Sonic, "Can we skip the fight?"

The two guys stared at her, then sighed, seeing she had a point.

"I just want to get somewhere where I actually feel safe at." Aaron commented, "Anywhere but this place."

Espio then grunted loudly, grasping his stomach, and curled up in pain, the infant inside torturing him even more, swirling and slithering in his stomach, the feeling of throwing up grew strong. He curled up on the huge branch in a tight ball, and felt the infant in him press against his stomach, his arms able to feel the backbone as he gripped his stomach tightly. The chameleon tried his best to not howl in agony, in the position they were in, Mince and the others could be within yards distance.

The mutant thing then stopped, and the torture ceased, leaving Espio to still be curled up, and the backbone of the infant still indenting his belly. Misty quickly ran over to the chameleon, and knelt beside him, and shook him slightly.

"Espio!" Tails cried out, "Are you ok-"

Rouge then quickly spun around to Tails, and slapped her hand across his mouth, "Shhhhh!"

Tails nodded faintly, remembering why.

Espio uncurled a little, slapping on hand to the side, and kept the other on his stomach, "You know how you said to ignore it Misty?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah?"

"That's gonna be kinda hard." Espio grunted, sitting back, and leaned against the trunk behind him, "This thing tortures me ever few hours, and I can't stand it!"

Sonic the leaped down and stood behind Misty, "Since Tails cried out loudly, we should probably get going."

Conore nodded in agreement, "Might as well."

-------------------

"Mom?" Mellony spoke.

Samiria sighed slightly, finishing up the dishes, "Yes?"

"Why do you still live here?"

Samiria's ears lowered, "Because, this was where I was born, and this is where I'll stay. No matter what threatens the city."

"Even you-know-who?" Mellony questioned, sitting up.

Samiria nodded, "You don't quite understand, do you?"

Mellony shook her head, "I was about ten when this happened. How would I remember?"

Samiria washed her hands, and started to dry them off with a small towel, "Mince was a really close friend of mine. We've been friends since I joined there, which dates like, three years before I had you."

Mellony nodded, "I see."

"He was like a brother to me." She stated, "I just never thought he'd be shot, and go berserk the next day. It tore me apart after the two incidents."

Mellony nodded in sorrow, "I'm sorry, everyone knows how that feels."

She spun her head around and stared at her blankly, "Not everyone honey."

Another knock then echoed at the door, startling the two from their placements. Samiria sighed once again, and walked over to the door, thinking that the green echidna was to return and cuff her. She grasped the doorknob and open the door.

There stood the yellow and red marked Lighter Sakaria, and behind him, Canaras, Topaz, and a black and white husky with red-tinted glasses that wrapped around his head.

Samiria stared blankly, "Lighter? And co?"

"Is Misty and the others here?" Lighter asked her, seeing Mellony walk beside Samiria.

Mellony shook her head for her mom, "No, we haven't spoken to them since they left for Inchigo Base."

Canaras' blue eyed dimmed slightly, "Inchigo Base? But they're not finished sanitizing the place."

The husky then faced Lighter, "Weren't you suppose to pick them up?"

Lighter shook his head, "Strangely Marie called it off, and tried sending Conore a message to him."

Mellony lowered her ears, "Has she told you at all what happened in the past few days?"

Topaz then stared at her, "About what?"

Samiria glanced at Mellony, "You want me to tell them, or shall I?"

Mellony shook her head, "How about we wait, so we have proof."

Lighter grew a bit curious towards the two, and raised an eyebrow slightly, "They are okay, right?"

Mellony smiled slightly, "Yes, but, when they come, they'll explain."

Samiria then stared towards the husky, "So Ricky, why are you guys here?"

The husky entitled Ricky, turned and waved to his left, bringing in a smaller echidna beside him, who looked about twelve to fourteen.

"We have a new member." Ricky stated.

The small girl echidna smiled, "Anna Heartland's my name."

Mellony lowered her ears, "One question, doesn't new members have to run by Misty?"

"And me." Canaras spoke, "I think she's alright."

Anna then stared up at Samiria, "Misty's the leader of the Nightstar team?"

The two wolves stared at one another, "Fan."

-------------------

Back at SinVice Turret, they were quickly called back by Demeortris' other two brother and sister, Element Demon Glacios, demon of ice, and Earisena, demon of the earth. Eggman also waited there patiently as they returned, all then met within the main meeting room where Demeortris would usually sit and meditate.

"So let me get this straight." Quazaireon growled, "You just came up with a brilliant idea, and wish to show us how?"

Mince grinned evilly while staring at Zephyra, "I just need Zephyra as a volunteer, and then I will."

Quazaireon snorted, then walked out of the room, "I've got something else to do, I'll be back."

Zephyra jumped and growled loudly towards Mince, "Over my dead body asshole! Take Eggman! But not me!"

"Oh knock it off Zephyra." Klaira snapped, "just do what he asks for once."

Eggman smiled, "Don't worry, I'll do it."

Demeortris though quickly whipped his hand up, and stopped the human, "No. Zephyra will do it."

The demon-hog growled loudly, and stomped childishly up near Mince, and stood a few yards away from him.

Mince shrugged a little, "Alright, lets begin."

Zephyra spun his head towards the chameleon, "Begin what? Poking me with your stick?"

Mince ignored the demon-hog's comment, and whistled towards the door that Klaira stood nearby. In came running in a mutant the size of the mutant that sat on Klaira's shoulders, also a chameleon and hedgehog hybrid, but larger and more chameleon than hedgehog, and stopped right next to Mince, glaring at Zephyra.

The demon-hog grew a bit nervous, "Care to explain what that thing is? And why the hell it looks like it just came out of water."

Mince grinned a little, "it's what will bring everyone down on their knees, and bow to us once a few suffer from these creature's doings."

The silver and light blue echidna demon Glacios then leaned over to his sister demon, "Bet ten Hounds the thing by Mince came from his stomach."

The greenish fox demon Earisena smiled, "I definitely agree with you bro."

Zephyra then slowly started to maneuver away inch by inch, "Um, like how?"

Klaira though stepped up, and stood next to Zephyra, "Um, can you just tell us instead of showing us, so Zephyra doesn't fall dead from staring at this mutant too long?"

Mince nodded, "Now that you mention it, it'll spoil."

Demeortris smiled a little, "Well, I still believe Zephyra still needs some discipline."

The demon-hog then spun around and stared at the hedgehog demon with shock, "What did I do to you!"

Mince then started to laugh a little, "You soon would've done me a favor."

Mince's fingers then snapped, and the mutant snarled loudly at the sound of his snap. Klaira quickly knew that this was to turn ugly, and waved her hand ahead of her, putting a ring of multi-colored fire around her and the others for protection.

The mutant charged at Zephyra, running low but swift. Zephyra quickly leaped upwards to avoid the mutant, but the creature also leaped, and shoved him backwards into a wall. The demon-hog crashed into the wall, smacking his head and almost knocking out from the hit. Within seconds, the mutant leaped onto Zephyra and dug it's claws into his stomach, the pain striking like lightning, and grew worse quickly.

He then heard a ripping sound, as if clothes ripped from close by, and a quick cold breeze went through his pants. The demon-hog yelped, and shoved the mutant off of him, the claws that were dug into his stomach ripping some flesh from underneath his shirt, and made the pain only grow worse. He spun around as the mutant struggled slightly to get up, and seen the door behind him was partly open, and bolted out, hoping to get away from the creature, which stumbled to its feet, and ran after him.

Earisena glared at Mince slightly, "So what was the demonstration."

Mince leaned against the wall, "Since he might not come back for a while. I'll say this, it's what I'm good at."

Klaira's mind clicked, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and snarled at his comment a little.

Eggman then smiled evilly, "Let me guess…"

Glacios jumped away from Eggman, "No! Don't even say it!"

Mince only smiled, "Oh yes, and it'll haunt them for the rest of their lives."

Klaira gulped slightly, still snarling mad, "And you just used Zephyra as a demonstration?"

Demeortris seemed appealed, and stared towards the door, "I think it's actually pretty good."

Glacios glared at the demon, "And you actually like him?"

Mince shrugged, "What? Espio's carrying our prime weapon in his belly right now."

Earisena also glared sternly at Mince, "Why ain't it here yet then?"

"It needs time." Mince mentioned, "But I'm helping out a little at a time."

Klaira rolled her eyes, "You mean a month at a time."

Eggman then laughed slightly, "Well, please explain the process."

Glacios spun back to Eggman, "Would you shut up!"

"Stubborn as always." Quazaireon growled loudly, walking in, "And what the hell was that that was chasing Zephyra?"

Earisena sighed, "Mince's idea."

"Which is?" Quazaireon growled again, demanding an explanation.

Mince grinned, "What they do is they attack their prey down to the ground, leaving a bad wound on them, stunning them in their spots, and as they lay on the ground in pain…"

-------------------

"Come again?" Samiria asked the silver chameleon.

Darren stood at the doorway with his arms crossed, "Mince' is planning on coming to this city, and if the others are planning on it also, you need to push them back ASAP."

Mellony slouched on the couch, "Fuck, we're all screwed."

Daren snorted, "I've already been screwed with."

Mellony yelped, "I didn't need to hear that!"

Samiria stared at Darren with worry, "What do we do?"

Darren sighed, and handed Samiria a ring with keys and small security cards on them, and lowered his head a little, "You have to go back."

"Back where?" The mother wolf asked.

"Back to where this all happened." Daren growled, "Back where the nightmare began."

Samiria covered her mouth, "No, I've already been there, the elevator has been modified, so you can't go to the lower floors."

Darren then grinned, and handed her a small ID card. She grabbed the ID card, and her mouth dropped with shock.

"Mince's ID? Are you nuts!" Samiria complained.

"Do it as soon as they get here." He ordered her, "He may not be alone, and when I say that, I mean his newest idea."

"Which is?" Samiria questioned the chameleon.

He shook his head, "What is he good at?"

Samiria stood blankly, seeing Darren's eyes slightly glow red with fury.


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3: **

**Preparations**

Espio collapsed back onto the ground, and grasped his stomach, shouting in pain as his stomach felt like it was being torn apart. Everyone else had to stop for him, only allowed to watch the poor chameleon still suffer the pain.

Sonic slapped his face with his hand, "You just had this about fifteen minutes ago! What's going on with you?"

Espio shook his head, his eyes tightly shut, "I-I don't know…It just…hurts."

Misty paced back and forth in her normal hedgehog form, "Oh my god, what are we gonna do! We can't surgically remove it, we can't shoot it, we can't do anything!"

Tails fiddled with his fingers, "Looks like we'd have to toss him in a volcano to get rid of it, but it'd kill Espio too."

Espio sat on his knees and glared at Tails a little, "I'd do anything to get rid of it, even if it means taking my life away."

Rouge floated around while flapping her wings with impatience, "Come on! Before Mince catches up!"

Conore lowered his ears, "They're not following us."

Shadow, Aaron, and Knuckles then spun around to the fox, "What?"

Sonic stared at Conore blankly, "So what you're saying is we're safe?"

"For now." A deeper male voice warned them.

Their heads spun towards the sound, and there stood with Zamire, Old Man Kinouie.

"Kinouie!" Aaron and Conore yelped a little, "And Zamire?"

Kinouie smiled dimly, "Are you all alright?"

Aaron pointed to Espio, "Except him."

Zamire sniffed the sir, and turned to his uncle, "I can smell it. In his stomach, Mince's scent."

Kinouie nodded, "I see and know."

Sonic glared at the two, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be with the Armageddon Pack?" Tails questioned.

"They're fine right now Tails." Zamire smiled a little.

"Listen." Kinouie stated, "Mince and the other's went back to where they came from, and I just got word that the IMA's looking for Misty."

"IMA?" Knuckles asked, "Isn't that the Institute of Mutation Association, one of the most powerful companies for mutation studies?"

Misty gulped slightly, "Yes."

Espio stood back up, and leaned against a tree, the pain slipping away, "Why are they looking for her?"

"The person I heard wouldn't say." The older wolf stated, "I also have something else to ensure."

"Please tell me Marie came up with a solution to this." Shadow begged.

"No, but it's a message from Marie." He stated, and faced Conore, "Don't worry about the flight, she said to head straight for Juracho Tropolis, and make haste. One, Nightstar has received a new member-"

"Huh? What?" Misty blinked, "when did that happen?"

"Dunno." Zamire shrugged, "But the second is Samiria and Mellony are there waiting, and need you guys immediately after you get there."

Conore nodded, "Me see."

Rouge then flew back to the ground and glared at the two wolves, "How do you guys know everything?"

"Our secret." Kinouie smiled, turning away from them, "Hurry to the city though, Mince may have returned."

Shadow then turned to Espio, "And Espio's a freaking magnet, wherever he is, Mince knows and goes."

----------------

Zephyra leaped into the room, spun around, and shut the door behind him, just as the mutant behind him leaped at him. The demon-hog then locked the door shut, and stepped away from it, trying to catch his breath.

"Having fun?" Mince taunted.

Zephyra's eyes glowed red instantly, and spun around to the chameleon, "Are you trying to kill me! That thing's been trying to attack me from underneath every time I tried dodging it!"

Mince laughed a little, "You still haven't figured it out after it tore a hole in your pants in between?"

Zephyra paused, and glanced down, seeing his fly broken, and a huge hole, showing black boxers underneath. He glared up at him, "How dare you!"

Klaira sighed, "At least you escaped unharmed."

Zephyra collapsed to the floor, not caring for the hole in his pants, "Well, besides the fact that I was to be used as an experiment, not too bad for an idea…"

Earisena turned to Mince, "How fast are they?"

"Too fast for them." Mince answered with pleasure.

"And how fast do they grow?" Eggman questioned the chameleon.

Mince's grin grew bigger, "In fifteen minutes…" The chameleon then walked over towards Zephyra, the demon-hog quickly stood up, and Mince held his hand just above Zephyra's eyes in a horizontal position, "About yeh high by backbone."

"Holy shnitz!" Zephyra yelped, "About ten feet!"

"Fifteen at most." Eggman presumed, "Now can they do the same process over and over?"

Mince shook his head, "No, then they have to hunt for themselves."

Glacios twiddled with his thumbs in slight boredom, "And how many do you—I mean we plan to make?"

Mince raised an eyebrow, "Well now that you mention it…"

Quazaireon glared at the echidna, "Now you just screwed yourself dumbass."

Klaira turned to Demeortris, who continued to sit smiling, "So Demeortris, since you haven't said much…"

The demon opened one eye and stared at Mince with a applauding smile, "Make as many as you desire Mince, cover the whole city of Juracho Tropolis if you wish."

Quazaireon then leaped onto the table in front of Demeortris with wrath, "Are you nuts! Do you even realize what even I can do to an entire city? This is Mince! He does ten times as worse as I can do! And you're allowing him to do whatever the hell he wants with the city?"

Demeortris didn't feel intimidated by Quazaireon's rage, and continued to smile, "Well my friend, you can then command his army."

Quazaireon then shoved his face closer to his, "I command my own army damn it! And he can make his own without the use of any of us! And as the Priest of Darkness, I demand that you put a limit to his idea!"

Klaira sighed, "I don't think it really matters anyways."

Zephyra whimpered while staring at the door, "Well it better, and soon, before that thing breaks that door down and comes after me again."

There was then a knock on the door, interrupting the conversation they were having. Klaira then politely went to the door to answer it.

Zephyra then jumped on Klaira, and went into a dread, "NO! Don't do it! That thing's there! That's probably it trying to get in and get me!"

Klaira stopped and growled, irritated as Zephyra was clung to her, "Hypocrite! You're also a mutant. What are you afraid of?"

"Yeah, twenty percent mutant!" Zephyra replied, "And I'm scared for my freakin' life now that Horny's here!"

"Zephyra…" Glacios growled, pulling the demon-hog off of her, "If it happens to run in here at you, I'm sure Mince will handle it."

Mince smiled, "I will Zephyra, promise."

"Over my freakin' dead body!" Zephyra snapped.

Klaira ignored the blue and green one, and waved her hand at the door in her place, the door opening by itself. Klaira's eyes then went to an immediate glare as Hasanik walked in.

"Not you again." Klaira growled slightly, watching as the chameleon passed by.

"Am I ruining something?" Hasanik questioned Demeortris.

The demon shook his head, "What's the news?"

Hasanik smiled a little, "Ever heard of the IMA?"

Mince stared at Hasanik with shock, "The IMA?!?!"

"Apparently someone knows." Quazaireon mumbled a little.

"The Institute of Mutation Association." Mince assured, "It's one of the most powerful companies dealing it mutant and supernatural studies."

Klaira leaned against a wall next to Earisena, "Crap…"

"What about this association?" Demeortris asked.

"They're also looking for Misty." He stated, "Word has it she's something of their needing."

Klaira's eyes flipped open, "Wait, Misty?"

Earisena stared at the hedgehog beside her, "Something wrong?"

Klaira nodded, "Eh, kinda."

"Also," Hasanik started again, "They plan to hide at the old Lab in Juracho Tropolis. And Samiria and Darren will be with them."

Klaira stared at Earisena, "That's also a big problem."

"My brother…" Mince growled slightly.

----------------

It was starting to get dark when they approached Juracho Tropolis, the city seemed a lot calmer since Misty and Espio left, traffic was a lot more stable, and the lights of the streets started to light up for the darkness approaching. They all knew one thing, they needed to either find some of Team Nightstar here, or find Samiria, Mellony, and Darren, and if possible, Marie.

"we should find a hotel until morning I say." Knuckles complained.

"No." Sonic growled, "We need to find Samiria's place, and we do whatever from there, before someone gets screwed over again."

Misty walked in her fox form beside Espio, and felt exhausted still from the long walk, "But something I think we haven't thought about is food. I'm starving…"

"Yeah, I could use some Sirloin right now." Aaron moaned.

"Rib eye for moi." Conore mentioned.

"Man, chili dogs sounds good for me." Sonic said happily.

Misty then stared up at Espio, "You?"

"A whole Marlin." Espio stated.

"I could use a burger." Tails stated.

Misty then perked her head up, "We could see if Samiria's working at the Moonlight Hutch."

"Not only will we eat," Knuckles said, "we'd then be with Samiria, and so on."

Misty then bolted forward towards the block corner, spotting the place she just mentioned, "Me see! Me see! We're gonna live!"

Sonic turned to Conore, "Does she act like that all the time?"

"In occasions." Conore laughed.

They walked into the Moonlight Hutch, noticing instantly that the place was packed, both the bar and the booths. Just as they figured to take an open booth, a huge number of men that were at the bar left, leaving a big spot for them all to sit. Misty shifted to her hedgehog form, and started walking towards the spot, and took a seat, and the others followed.

"Man, what day is it?" Sonic asked, "It's fuller than a strip club at midnight."

"Saturday hun." A older female spoke.

From behind Conore, Mellony leaped onto him and hugged him tightly whole in her waitress outfit, overjoyed to see him, then hugged Aaron. Their heads stared forward to see Samiria standing there with a smile.

"Sammy!" Conore smiled innocently, "You're still alive!"

She rolled her eyes, "For now at least."

"So you're Samiria." Sonic stated, "A lot more than what I expected with that shirt."

Samiria stared at him blankly, then down at her shirt, seeing it was a V cut, and was showing cleavage, "Just for entertainment for those guys that left."

"Can we order?" Knuckles asked hurriedly.

Mellony then leaped over the bar counter and next to Samiria, "What do you all want?"

"Sirloin." Aaron, Misty, and Knuckles ordered.

"Hamburger." Tails nodded.

"Eh, let's go with two chili dogs." Sonic smiled.

"Rib eye." Conore stated.

"Shadow and I will have Tofu wedges, if you have some." Rouge ordered.

"We do everything here." Samiria smiled, "Espio?"

"The biggest fish you got." Espio moaned, "Make it raw."

Everyone but Mellony's mouths dropped, even Samiria's.

"Kinda part of his problem." Mellony nudged her mom.

Samiria closed her mouth, "Alright, does Marlin sound fine?"

"Perfect." Espio nodded, "Maybe add a little lemon if you would?"

Samiria waved Mellony off, and the wolf scampered with their orders to the cooks.

"Man, that thing's really getting to you isn't it?" Sonic asked Espio.

Espio lifted his head up from the counter and sighed, "Not just that, I haven't had any blood for a while."

Misty then poked Espio, "Um, I don't think raw fish has any blood."

Espio shook his head, "Don't care, I just need food."

Sonic faced Conore, "So, exactly who's the IMA?"

"Like Old Man Kinouie said," Conore explained, "The Institute of Mutation Association. One of the most powerful companies based on supernatural and mutation crap."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "What makes them so special?"

"Well," Conore spoke, sweat starting to come down his forehead, "They were one of very few that had something that rarely any of the related companies had…"

"And?' Sonic questioned.

"Well, they used it so much, they killed it." Conore stated, gritting his teeth slightly, "And they've been trying to talk the other companies into selling theirs to them for trillions of dollars, and so far, no one's given theirs up."

"Exactly what is it?"

"Um," Conore hesitated, "Let's just say it was a very useful experiment And they overused it, and killed it."

"So other companies have this?"

"Yes, but _very_ few." Conore stated, "Other companies that don't have one are just like the IMA, they're offering loads of money for others. But knowing on how precious they are, they won't give them up."

"When you say overused," Sonic continued to questioned, "How exactly?"

"These experiments are used for breeding." Conore stated, "But, let's say you wanted a experiment to have wings that were built to withstand water in winter cold on the feathers. You just simply inject the breeding experiment with it, and its made with no attachments or anything, only just giving shape and size."

Sonic blinked, "So really, it's like they take the blob inside them and shape it with no strings attached?"

Conore nodded.

"No wonder." Sonic blinked, "But what do they have anything to do with Misty?"

The fox grew quiet, "Um, well…"

"Consey!" Aaron poked, "Do you have any, um, enhancements?"

Conore lowered his ears, "Excuse me?"

Aaron pointed to Shadow, "He wants 'em, not me."

He shook his head, "Nope."

Aaron then spun back around to Shadow and Rouge and continued talking.

----------------

Klaira sat and played Solitaire to amuse herself, the cards in air, and moved them without touching them, with no one around to bother her. She felt a bit uneasy about what Hasanik brought in as news, but also about what they were planning to do next since their victims were in Juracho Tropolis. She twitched slightly at a nasty image that wavered through her head, and hoped things would go a bit smoother, and more pleasant.

Zephyra then walked in and sat in front of her, putting his arms on the back of the chair, and setting his head on them, "Hey Klaira. Can I talk with you for a second?"

She shrugged, the door that Zephyra entered through closing, "Go ahead."

"About you and Mince," He started, "How do you know each other?"

She stopped with her game and glared at Zephyra deathly, "Now's not the time to ask that…"

"Just hear me out Klaira." He asked, "Cause, well Demeortris said it, and I guess you also said it yourself. And I don't know the whole story while everyone else does."

"Go ask Mince yourself." She suggested, "Cause I'm not saying one word until this is over."

Zephyra quickly grew irritated, "Look ma'am, unless you want to cause more tragedy, just tell me so at least I know the pain?"

She snapped her fingers and the cards disappeared, "Zephyra, it's like me asking you if you had your emission yet. So no."

Zephyra growled slightly, "Hey, I'm being chased by a creature that's trying to get me into Espio's position, I think I deserve to know before I actually do die."

"Trust me." she said turning away from him, "You won't die anytime soon."

A small light yelp came in from the door, startling the two slightly. The yelp came from the smaller hybrid mutant with fur on its back. Quickly it scampered to Klaira and leaped into her lap, and curled up, feeling safe around her.

Zephyra smiled, "Guess it ain't too bad."

"She." She smiled slightly.

"Whatever." Zephyra stated jokingly, "But, still, we should talk sometime."

Klaira sighed a little, "That's if you ever live to hear it."

The demon-hog glared, "Hey!"

His shoulder then was poked at, the demon-hog then whipped his head around behind him, and seen nothing. He flicked it the other way, nothing. Quickly he bounced up onto his feet, and growled with irritation. His head was then poked, and he spun around on his heels, his eyes turning purple with slight fear.

"Are you okay Zephyra?" Klaira asked him.

"Something's poking me." Zephyra grumbled, "And it's really starting to bug me."

His head was then poked, and he whipped around, still not seeing anything as he was continued to be poked. Zephyra kept s[inning around in agony, rapidly getting annoyed and cried out, wanting whatever was poking him to stop. Zephyra lost his balanced, his head spinning, and collided down to the floor dizzy, the poking finally stopped.

"Hehehe…"

Zephyra's eyes blinked open, and he growled loudly, "Why you little…"

Behind Zephyra, revealing himself, Mince drew away from his camouflage and laughed at Zephyra. The mutant in Klaira's lap then yelped, and crawled up on her shoulders, and started to snarl at him.

Klaira stared blankly at the mutant, "Huh, ironic, he made you and you hate him."

Mince stared up at Klaira, "Why are you hanging around with this idiot? You know he's slower than a seven year itch."

"Oh shut the fuck up Mince." Zephyra growled, sitting up, "What do you want?"

He smiled, "Just wanted to let you two know that we're leaving tomorrow for Juracho City."

Klaira stared grimly at him, "Let me guess, we're gonna hide out in the old lab that's probably not there anymore."

He grinned, "Actually, it's still there."

Zephyra sighed, "And am I coming? Of all things to witness?"

* * *

Srry of the long wait, school's been a biatch! faint

Onward, if you haven't read Start of a Hero, you won't a a clue what's gonna happen next hinthint Enjoy!


	4. Into the Lab

**Chapter 4: **

**Into the Lab**

After about an hour of being at the Moonlight Hut, Samiria closed it up and led them all back to her house, where Darren was waiting, and where Lighter, Canaras, and their newest member, Anna Heartland was waiting at. Samiria quickly fled through her front door and into the living room, the others also following, and shutting the door behind them.

"Darren!" Espio spotted, "You're alive!"

Darren smiled pleasantly, "Isn't it nice for once to get away from the terror for a while?"

Conore lowered his ears, "Well, we actually didn't quite get away from the terror yet."

Sonic nodded, "We still have Espio's problem."

Samiria then sat on the arm of the couch and stared curiously at them, "So, what exactly is this problem. Mel's already tried to explain it, but, I just wanted to hear it from Espio himself."

Espio collapsed into a chair near the door, "It started with Amy, she was coming back to where we were staying at for a bit, and she got attacked by Mince. Once we figured that out, we had to go out and shoot the thing."

Samiria's face grew pale, "You shot Amy?"

"No!" they all shouted.

"We shot the thing that was inside Amy." Sonic explained.

"But when Mince popped up," Rouge spoke, "He then put it into Espio without warning."

"Not only does he have a time bomb in him," Shadow stated, "But the thing's like a tracking device."

"Where ever we go." Aaron started, "The Dark knows where we are."

"So now whenever Mince get his hands on him," Misty mentioned, "Or anything like that, Espio's months start getting smaller."

"And right now I'm at six." Espio moaned.

"Seven." Knuckles reassured.

"Six damn it." Espio growled.

"It's seven!" Rouge snapped.

Darren sat up and stared at Espio for a moment, seeing slight stretch marks across his stomach, "How many times a day does it press against your stomach?"

Espio shrugged, "Like five times, I think."

From behind, Lighter quickly ran in and leaped onto the couch next to Darren and smiled gleefully at them all, "Ello! What's new."

Misty sighed, her red eyes looking guilty, "Espio's preggers."

Lighter then stared at Espio blankly, a slight silence stirring after Misty's words, "Is she kidding?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Damn." Lighter said, lowering his red tipped ears, "Sorry bud."

Espio shrugged, "eh, I'm gonna die one way or the other."

Darren growled slightly, took the handle of his katana, and smacked Espio's head with it, making the chameleon yelp in pain.

"Think that way and it will happen." Darren stated, "Don't think it, and it won't happen."

Espio rubbed his head, "It would've been better if it was the stomach you smacked."

Darren slipped his katana back in its holder, and crossed, his arms, "My dear carrier, if I did that, that mutant in you would've started tearing your insides."

"Like it hasn't already." Sonic growled.

Canaras then walked in, just as Samiria was just getting off the couch and headed to the kitchen past Canaras. Their heads quickly turned to the silver and blue hedgehog, and seen a fourteen year old echidna beside him.

"This is our new member," Canaras stated firmly, "Anna Heartland."

Conore nodded, "Like the name."

Misty gritted her teeth, "Canaras, this is a really bad time to bring a new member here."

Anna cocked her head slightly, "Why? I thought it was a good time."

"Until you have to watch a pregnant chameleon twenty-four seven." Sonic sighed.

Anna's face turned a bit pale, "Espio's pregnant? How?"

Espio got up from the chair and sighed slightly, "I just am."

Canaras also sighed, "Do you want me to bring her back to Night City?"

Misty stepped towards the two, and stared at Anna for a long time. She examined her up and down, taking instant notice of her black shirt, gloves, and pants. Her tan eyes shined dimly, her glasses making her look intelligent, and her height. Still uneasy about her, she sighed deeply.

"One question." She asked, "What do you think of aliens slash mutants?"

"I'm pretty good with them." Anna commented, "Why?"

"Cause you're about to deal with one soon." She stated, and stared up at Canaras, "She can stay with us."

Canaras nodded, "Marie's right now not able to get here, just so you know."

Misty nodded, "Kay."

Daren then walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, "It's late, and we're getting up early tomorrow. Samiria's still got the keys to get into the lab, and we need to be extremely careful when we're down there."

Misty nodded, and started walking back to the others, Anna following.

----------------

Midnight quickly slithered into the night, the city though still busy on the streets with cars everywhere, it was hard for Klaira, Mince, and Zephyra to keep themselves from being noticed by the passing cars. All three wore black clothes, and all three kept their heads away from traffic as much as possible. They drew close to Juracho Tropolis Telitech Company, the same building that still houses the deserted lab underground. They were about to head towards it, when they all spotted two guards in front of the doors, both with large guns in their hands.

"Okay, I thought you said tomorrow! Not tonight!" Zephyra complained, "After sending that mutant on me? I needed a night's rest."

"Shhh!" Klaira growled, "Shut it! We don't need anyone to know that we're here."

"Especially me." Mince stared at Zephyra, "No one's seen me since I disappeared, except Darren, Samiria, Misty, and Espio. And they haven't said one word since they escaped."

Zephyra glared, "And how do you remember-"

Klaira's hand then slapped Zephyra's mouth shut, and silenced the hedgehog.

Zephyra shook his head away from her hand, and stared at the guards, "What do we do now? Those tranquilizers that they're holding are prototypes, and hurt like a bitch."

"Leave it to me." Mince whispered, "wait here."

The two guards stood straight in their spots, keeping their eyes hidden behind dark shades, and kept their bodies ready for anything. One of the guards hear s click sound nearby, and spun his head to the left, seeing nothing.

"Roy?" the other guard stared.

"I heard something!" the first guard growled.

"It's probably a can." The other guard commented.

The first guard's face then went pale, and he raised his gun, "Lloyd! Behind you!"

The guard's head spun around behind him, and seen nothing, only the darkness of the building next to the building they were guarding. He spun around and faced the first one, "Okay Roy, knock it off al-"

The guard's back was then smacked, a loud cracking noise breaking through and knocking the guard over off of his feet, and collapsed in front of the first. The second guard stood with his gun in his hands, shaking and tried to use the laser point to spot the attacker. The laser pointer danced across the steps and walls, not able to spot anything, not even the slightest hint of any movement.

His back was then kicked, and the guard collapsed to the ground, unable to get up onto his feet. His gun was then quickly swiped from his grip, and the butt of the gun smacked his head, cracking it open, and killing him instantly. Both Zephyra and Klaira's mouth dropped slightly, seeing two men killed without warning.

"He just killed them!" Zephyra pointed out.

Mince reappeared just in front of the two dead guards, laying the gun beside the second one, and waved the other two to make haste. The two then started off towards the front entrance, making sure no one else was watching. Mince then knelt down beside one of the guards, and drew out his fangs, his bloodlust quickly catching up to him, since the last time he's tasted blood. He then leaned over, and bit into the second guard's shoulder, rapidly draining the blood from the dead corpse.

Zephyra paused, "What the hell?"

Klaira turned back around, and grabbed Zephyra's coat collar, "Come on!"

Mince lowered his body closer to the ground, his mutated hands placed on the arms on the guard, and eyes turned black with red slits, relief and power starting to return to his body. Klaira ignored the mutant's feeding, and stared at the front doors, and peaked inside, cuffing her hands around her eyes from the lights nearby, and glanced around inside the building.

"Cameras." She growled slightly, "They're everywhere! They though don't point towards the building's entrance."

"They think the guards have it under control." Zephyra laughed fairly, shaking his head.

Mince promptly raised his head, gasping for air, blood dripping from his mouth and splattered on the corpse's face. He dug his claws deeper into the coat, piercing the fabric and arched his back, pressure pushing in his back, and his shoulders stiffened, snarling as his body took in the blood. The chameleon then collapsed on the body and curled up tightly, his spine indenting through his black coat, and his mutated hands forming dark claws at his fingertips, continuing to snarl loudly.

Klaira knelt down beside Mince, and placed her hands on his check, dragged his face close, and pressed her lips with his. The pressure within Mince rapidly faded off, her kiss calming his first stage of mutation, feeling her cold hands cool him. The chameleon then put his hands on her waist, and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Zephyra stood impatiently, "Um, hello?"

Klaira pulled back, and helped the chameleon back on his feet, "Let's head inside while it's still dark."

----------------

Morning swiftly came, pushing the night away and shining all of Juracho Tropolis awake. Conore and Mellony were the first to wake up, both in one bed and slept with one another beside each other. Mellony quickly slipped her night gown on and strolled downstairs as her fox lover jumped in the shower, and strolled to the kitchen. Rouge then got up, put on a robe, and also entered the kitchen, seeing Mellony just closing the fridge.

"Morning Mel." Rouge greeted.

"Hey Rouge." Mellony yawned.

Rouge then went to the fridge, "So, besides going to the lab, what else are we doing?"

"Oh I don't know." Mellony stated, "But I don't think all of us are going to the place."

Rouge then closed the door and spun around to her with a small glass of milk, "I hope not, I mean, with Espio? We can't risk it."

"Right." Mellony agreed, "And I know one thing, my mom's not leaving this house since Darren's here."

Espio then walked down the stairs, also with a robe on and held his stomach slightly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Espio." The two girls greeted.

Espio sat at the table and laid his head on it, "Yeah, morning…"

"You okay?" Rouge asked, raising a brow.

Espio grasped his stomach tighter, feeling the mutant kick him, "No, this thing's been at it all night. I couldn't sleep."

Rouge then sat down next to him, "Why didn't you get up then?"

"I couldn't move." Espio whimpered, "It was like as if it had my spine in its grasp, I couldn't move unless it moved."

Conore and Aaron then entered the kitchen, both in their pants and shirtless, yapping away.

"And this I know won't help," Rouge commented.

"Morning boys." Mellony said.

Conore reached over and gave the wolf a kiss in the check, "Morning."

Aaron yawned, "Onward with the day, and onward shall someone be killed."

Rouge glared at the white wolf, "You don't have to remind us honey."

Espio sighed deeply, and felt a hand set on his shoulder that held major heat. His head slowly turned up, and Darren stared down at him as he sat down close.

"You alright son?" Darren asked him.

Espio shook his head, "It's killing me, I can't sleep, I can't control my lusts, what can I do?"

Darren sighed slightly, "Anything I can do?"

"Aspirin." Espio requested.

"Besides that." Darren stated, "Aspirin would only stimulate the infant's actions, possible damage your insides ten times more serious."

Espio grunted, "Fuck…"

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knux, and Misty then strolled down the stairs, all already ready to get on the move, and ready for action. The others stared blankly at them seeing they were up before they were.

Misty smiled, "Um, morning people."

Rouge sighed, "Great, we're leaving early."

---

About an hour passed by, plans were already made. Darren, Sonic, Shadow, Anna, Misty, Rouge, Conore, and Aaron were going to the lab, while the rest stayed behind, to protect Espio and themselves from further danger. Samiria gave Darren a quick smooch, and watched as the all jumped into Darren's Gallardo, an Olds 442 W-31, and Mellony's Corvette, and rushed out in an instant. Mellony quickly spun around and checked the time, seeing that it was about eight in the morning.

Darren drove his Gallardo, holding only Sonic and Misty, while Conore drove Mel's black Corvette with Shadow and Anna, and Aaron drove the 442 with Rouge. All three cars carried a radio system in it, and started communicating with one another.

"So where are we headed?" Conore asked through the intercom.

Darren kept his eyes in front, "we're going behind the building, there's an entrance that way, it heads straight down underground."

"You have the keys right?" Aaron asked also through the intercom.

"We do." Darren nodded, "Just stay close and follow me. Darren out."

Sonic glanced pass Misty and towards Darren, "What happened underground?"

"They said they sanitized it." Darren explained, and they readjusted the elevators so they didn't go into the underground lab. Now the place has been turned into Telitech Co. A back-up facility for the FBI."

"Kinda stupid if ya ask me." Misty stated, "Of all places. Why not somewhere across the city?"

Darren shrugged, "Cause at the time, they didn't have any empty buildings or any money to build one."

The silver chameleon then reached behind his seat, and dragged up two belts with knives, guns, and ammo on each, and handed them both to Sonic and Misty.

"Put those on." Darren ordered, "I don't trust anything the press puts out."

Sonic nodded, "Like Inchigo Base."

--

"Those belts behind my seat Anna." Conore mentioned, "grab 'em."

Anna quickly reached back behind Conore's seat, and dragged out two belts with weapons and ammo on them, and stared at Conore blankly.

"Wasn't the place sanitized?" Anna asked the fox.

Conore turned his head slightly to her, "Anna, we're dealing with a mutant that could kill you with a poke on a nose. It's best to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it."

Shadow nodded, "Anything else that we have to put on?"

Conore shrugged, "Who knows."

--

"So these are the belts with the guns?" Rouge asked the wolf confused, "What about major weapons like machine guns?"

Aaron shrugged, "Dunno, but this car's awesome!"

Rouge stared at Aaron, "huh?"

"This is an Olds 442, W-31!" Aaron explained, "even though it's lower class of the W-30, it's extremely hard to get. They've got a lot of horsepower if you put the right block in it."

Rouge then curiously searched through the glove box, seeing old papers, strange research papers, and a few essays, a journal, and what she was looking for, proof of insurance. She read the sheet, scanning every detail, until about the middle of the paper, her eyes froze, and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god!" Rouge gasped.

Aaron glanced at Rouge, "What?"

"This sheet," Rouge said stunned, "the proof of insurance! The car's Mince's!"

Aaron then accidentally slammed on the brake, and came to a screeching halt, the Corvette and Gallardo stopping a second later in front of him. Aaron quickly then swiped the paper from Rouge's hands, and stared down at the paper, putting the car in park.

His mouth dropped, "ACK! IT IS!"

--

The other's quickly got out of the two cars and rushed over to the Olds, seeing Aaron leaped out of the car and go into a panic.

"Oh my god! I'm infected!" Aaron cried out, "Evil chameleon crap on me! Get it off!"

"Wait, what?" Conore stared blankly, "What are you talking about?"

Darren then started to laugh loudly, seeing the poor wolf freaking out and trying to brush himself off.

Aaron stopped and glared at him, "What are you laughing at? This car belonged to Mince!"

Darren continued to laugh, "He hasn't driven it since he had the accident. It's Samiria's now."

Aaron then glared at Darren, "Why didn't you or Sammy mentioned it was that bastard's in the first place?"

"It'd be funnier," Sonic mentioned, "And it was."

--

Few minutes later, they reached the building, and went to the back, parking their cars in the parking lotacross from it, and walked over into the alley, Darren leading them with his katana in his hand. He stopped in front of a dumpster, eyeing a panel behind it, and crossed his arms, waiting for the others to catch up.

"So how do we get in?" Sonic questioned the chameleon.

"We need to move this." He said facing Sonic, "Give me a hand with this."

The two stepped to the side of the dumpster, and pressed her backs against it, pushing as hard as they could to move it from its place. It budged, and the wheels started to screech a little, as the two kept pushing against the thing out from its place.

Rouge stared at the panel, "That's how you get in?"

The two stopped moving the green dumpster, and walked back to the panel, Darren kneeling and getting close to the wall, "There was another way, but that's sealed off by cement steps against it."

"So how do we open it?" Shadow asked.

Darren then poked at the wall, pressing in a small indent, and opening the panel.

Aaron blinked, "That's how."

Darren stood up and grasped his katana tightly, and glared at them all, "All of you, listen. Means they said they sanitized the labs, doesn't mean that nothing's still alive down here. Keep your guard up at all times, and whatever you do…"

"Don't shoot yourself?" Anna joked slightly.

"That too," Darren agreed, "But don't ever lower your gun or weapon, even if you're out of ammo."

They all nodded, and followed the chameleon into the darkness.

----------------

"Hey Mel," Samiria called to her, "Check the news will ya?"

Mellony nodded, and walked into the living room, clicking the TV on with the remote, and tuned in while standing up behind the couch.

"Breaking News! We're live with Katrina Orrick at the Juracho Telitech Corporation." The news caster said urgently.

Mellony then stopped her breathing, and watched carefully, "Mom!"

A human woman then appeared on the camera, holding a mike near her, "We're live at the Juracho Telitech Corporation! Two guards have just been killed late last night while guarding the entrance of the building! One of the guards was identified as Roy Lorey! Who had the strangest of bite marks on his shoulder, and claw marks that have pierced through his coat, and even through his bullet proof vest!"

Samiria, Mellony, Espio, Knuckles, and Tails were behind the couch, and all of their mouths dropped as the camera faced towards the dead corpse.

"Mr. Refera," The woman turned to a dark-haired man with a white coat, "Can you explain any of this?"

"Well," the man spoke, "Both have been kicked in the back, one actually snapping and killing one instantly, while the other just paralyzed. And evidence also showed that the gun the guard with the wounds was killed by the butt of the gun being bashed to his head."

"Do you have any idea who could've done this sir?" the woman news reporter asked.

"I actually just got the results about five minutes ago." He stated, "And the DNA matches to nothing of human relations, and it's also very dangerous. If forced into a wound, the wound would become greatly infected, and dramatic changes of the body would occur, possibly killing you in about an hour."

Mellony then leaped away and ran towards the phone, quickly dialing up a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" Mellony cried worriedly. The tone rang for about five times, she then knew no one was going to answer, and slammed the phone back in its placement, "Shit!"

"Fuck!" Knuckles snapped, "Mince! He's there! And they don't know about it!"

"What are we going to do?" Tails cried out, "Who knows what he's planning down in there."

Espio stared at Samiria, "So wait, did you tell us why they're going down there?"

"There's something there that might help you." Samiria stated, "If it's still there, we might be able to get rid of that infant."


	5. Stalked

**Chapter 5: **

**Stalked**

They entered the lab through another door, and slowly walked in, their guns raised up as they entered the deserted lab. The hallways were untouched with the floors and walls shining against the lights, and it seemed as if the place was ready to be used. Sonic though caught the fact that the lights were on, and that cameras were shattered, why though?

He faced Darren, "Hey, how long have they had the lights on, and why are the cameras broken?"

Darren spun around, and glanced at one of the cameras, "I also noticed that."

"Someone else is probably here." Anna stated, "Maybe they're still cleaning."

"They did that years ago." Conore insisted, "Why would they do more down here? And why would they break the cameras if they still were?"

Darren shrugged, and shut the steel door, "I don't know, but we're splitting into pairs."

Rouge glared at the chameleon, "What are we looking for?"

"Looking for a room entitled Recovery Center." He stated.

"Anna and I will be a pair." Misty stated.

"Aaron?" Rouge asked.

Darren then glanced at Conore, seeing the fox nod.

"Wait," Sonic growled, "I'm stuck with Blackhead here?"

"Oh deal with it." Rouge growled back at the blue one.

"Search every floor and every room." Darren instructed, "If you find it, use the intercoms, or if anything happens."

They all nodded, and they began the search, going into four different hallways, and kept their handguns up and ready.

--

Aaron and Rouge quickly went to the floor below them, and started scanning the floor carefully, keeping their gun up and walking slowly, hearing nothing but the sound of the vent's rattling from the heating system. Rouge kept a careful watch behind Aaron, and Aaron led with his blue eyes scanning right and left.

Rouge then poked Aaron, "Shouldn't we scan orderly, like from left to right?"

Aaron nodded, "We are, we're just going up and down."

Rouge nodded, and spun her head down one of the hallways, and quickly grasped Aaron's arm, "Wait!"

Aaron quickly spun around and pointed the gun forward, 'What? What is it?"

Rouge stood silent for a moment, then started to trot down the hallway, eyeing a room that seemed to get her attention. Aaron followed closely, looking through the glass of the other rooms they were passing through, his ears lowered. Rouge then stopped in front of a window, and stared at it with a bit of fear trembling in her. Aaron then glanced inside, and froze also with shock, his ears flipping up in alert.

In the room, there were broken pods, as if they were eggs of something, every one of the pods were somehow broken, a lot without a top, and few completely shattered, and very few lying on the floor broken into shards.

Aaron grabbed his intercom and clicked it on, "Um, anyone? This is Aaron."

About a second went by, and Darren picked up, "What? What's wrong."

"Um," Aaron said a bit nervous, "We're standing in front of a room…"

"The Recovery Center?" Darren questioned.

"Not really." Aaron replied, "It's a room full, and I mean _full_ of broken pods, about three hundred."

"Any residue?"

Aaron then stared closely at one of the pods almost next to the window, seeing wetness on the pods, and lowered his ears.

"Y-yes?" Aaron said faintly.

"SHIT!" Darren yelped on the intercom.

---

Misty and Anna paced the fifth floor slowly, Anna watching Misty's back as she led, keeping her gun up and her red eyes scanning around. She crept to a corner, quickly popping out and pointed her gun down the hallway, then proceeded to walk, Anna then stepping from the corner and continued to watch her back. The black hedgehog hindered, and put her hand out to stop Anna's pace, staring straight down the hallway towards a massive steel door, with a large code-implied lock on it. There was also a large white sign pasted on the door, as if it was brand new.

**Downstairs Living Hall**

**WARNING:**

_**Live Experiments, Enter With Caution!**_

"Crap…" Misty whimpered slightly, lowering her gun.

Anna turned and stared at Misty blankly, "what?"

**FLASHBACK:**

_Misty and Onterage sat for a long time, even after what rampaged above them grew silent. She stared up at the vent above, and knew nothing was coming, but yet she felt safer down where she sat. Thankfully, the sign said almost all._

_She shivered._

_Hearing the roars, the hissing, the screeching, and everything, she felt that this was about to be turned into a game._

_A deadly one._

_All she had now was Onterage._

_Misty glanced at Onterage, "Should we go?"_

_Onterage nodded, and leaped busting through the vent, the vent falling over, and making a loud smack on the solid steel floor. Misty poked her head up, and then pulled herself up, shifting back to normal, and closing the vent behind her. Onterage's back was arched, ready for anything that was about to come their way, and kept it that way, until Misty stood beside._

_They both looked far down the hallway, which seemed to lead to a stairway ahead of them, which was quite the distance away for a hallway. On each side, what used to be cages were on both sides, were broken, and showed that the bars breaking out destroyed each. Misty had a dark feeling in her stomach, and knew that it wasn't empty._

"_At least there's light." Misty took a deep breath._

_They moved forward, and set only two steps into the hallway, and quickly Misty grew scared, and felt almost paralyzed after that, and couldn't bare move a step forward. Her head then was smacked with something that seemed to feel like metal, and all that she seen was Onterage racing after her, as she felt something grab her by the shoulders, and dragged her away._

**END FLASHBACK**

Misty gulped slightly with fear, "I was here before, and this was where I was kidnapped by Mince…"

Anna nodded slightly, "What is the Downstairs Living Hall?"

Misty shrugged, and started to walk to the door, "All I know is the hall was experiment infested."

Anna followed closely, staring at the steel door, "Experiment infested?"

"From what Samiria told me," Misty explained, stopping in front of the lock, "Once an experiment was made, but it was unsuccessful, they continue to mess with it, and kept it in this hallway. All I know is that there's a door on the other side."

They both stared at the lock, wondering what the combination was, a keyboard attached to the door, and a screen asking for a password. Misty gave a shot, and typed in O-N-T-E-R-A-G-E, and pressed enter. The screen then flashed, and said "incorrect password."

Misty growled, "That's what it was last time."

Anna shrugged, and tried, and typed M-I-N-C-E. Same reply.

"Just a thought." Anna shrugged.

Misty's then flicked up, and typed M-A-R-V-E-L-O. Same reply.

"Grr!" Misty snarled lightly, "I'll be here all day."

Anna then tried again, D-A-R-R-E-N. Same reply.

"I give up, that's all I know." Anna said, backing up a step.

Misty then got a strange idea, and tried once more, K-L-A-I-R-A.

"Password Accepted."

Misty sighed with relief, "Wonder how that popped into mind."

The door then started to creak open, Misty and Anna then jumped behind the door, and waited until it came to a loud stop with the steel door banging into a metal magnetic stopper on the floor. The two waited for a minute, just incase whatever was inside would hopefully walk out, and they'd see it. Both of them gripped their guns tightly, their backs against the steel door, and breathed slowly. Both of their bodies shook slightly, Anna's though seemed a little more still than Misty's, and watched as Misty scooted closer to the edge of the door, and watched as the hedgehog peaked around the door.

To Misty's surprise, nothing was there, the cells were gone, and the hallway was remodeled to be a much larger room, about the size of a whole floor behind her. Misty then waved Anna to follow, and grabbed the lights, seeing the lights flicker slightly as they florescent bulbs lit up the room brightly. They both walked into the room, seeing the door straight ahead, about the same look as the one they just passed through.

Misty spun around to Anna, "Go to the second room to the right straight ahead, in there was a steel cabinet, look through there."

Anna nodded, "What about you?"

"I'll be here." Misty insisted, "We're not that far apart, if anything happens will be within three seconds of each other."

Anna nodded again, and started off walking out back into the other part of the floor, then spun back around towards Misty, "One question."

"Yeah?" Misty replied calmly.

"Just a random question," Anna stated, "But, what ever happened to your parents?"

Misty shrugged, "Last time I see them, they were fighting off some enemies while at the family reunion. I haven't heard of either one of them since."

The light brown echidna nodded, and stared back towards the room she was instructed to go to.

Misty watched Anna walk to the room with question, she wondered how Anna thought of the question, though Misty hasn't really thought about her family much. All Misty knew, that her father was her step father, and she had absolutely no idea who her real father was. Her mom on the other hand, she never knew her real name, for some odd reason, they all just called her Mrs. RedFlame. Her brother, she seen him just before she ran away from her foster family. Her sister, who was born an hour later, Misty also had no idea where she was at.

She sighed slightly, and stared forward towards the door, and noticed it was slightly cracked open, unlike before, it was shut. Misty stared at it blankly for a moment, which then grew into her biggest mistake, and a hand quickly covered her mouth and another grabbed her around the waist as she tried to scream for help.

---

Darren and Conore sat in the Recovery Center, both irritated greatly, and both wishing they never came down here, Darren though was more irritated because of Aaron's call.

Conore stared up at Darren, "So what were in those pods?"

"Untouched experiments." He stated, "But extremely dangerous."

"How's that?" The fox asked him.

"They're Mince's creation." He stated, "But they were made about a year before his accident."

"Why so many? And what was used to make these?" Conore asked crossing his arms and leaning back against a chair.

"This corporation was one of few that carried what was entitled Mother Laborers. These were creatures that were capable of producing-"

"-Many young experiments without distortion or change of function." Conore finished.

Darren stared at him blankly, "How would you know?"

Conore hesitated slightly, "I worked with Nasina, and so did Misty, Aaron, and for a while Yorker, Lighter, and Skye."

Darren nodded slightly, "But, they needed so many cause they were on the verge of discovering a aging cure, and also a cancer cure. They were just feet away, until their Laborer died, and they were left to cut her open, and remove her eggs, or in this case, pods out of her."

Conore twitched slightly, "It wasn't killed by force, was it?"

Darren shook his head, "I don't know. Some say she died of old age, cause they had her for about seventy years. Others say that she was growing a disease that could possibly distort the young, and they had to put her down."

Conore nodded slightly, "That or another company was going after them, and they didn't want to risk their studies or have her last few years of life tortured, so they killed her."

Darren shrugged, "That's possible."

"What happens if you don't experiment with these things though?" The fox said leaning forward.

"They grow a enormous bloodlust." He stated, "that and since they only grow when within a body, they attack their prey, and make themselves at home within their prey's stomach."

Conore paused at glared at him, "How?"

"Their claws have a distortion gene, if the prey's clawed by them, then the prey's capable to expand their hips for them."

Conore then laid back in the chair and slouch, "And how many of those are running around?"

"About three hundred." He stated, "Maybe more, maybe less. Depends on how desperate they are to growing."

The intercom Conore had then started to beep wildly, startling the fox a little. Conore then grasped his intercom and clicked it on after seeing a certain number light up on the intercom.

"Misty?" Conore spoke into.

No answer.

"Misty! Are you there?"

"HELP!" Misty's voice cried out, "He's here! Please! The Dark's-"

The intercom then went out, and Misty's voice was lost.

"Misty!" Conore called into the intercom, "Misty! Answer me!"

"Hehehehehehe…" Mince voice entered the intercom, "she'll answer once we take care of her."

Darren then quickly swiped the intercom from Conore's hands, and clicked it for him to speak into, "Mince you son of a bitch where are you!"

"Listen," Mince growled in return, "If you want Misty and Anna back, you're going to bring me Espio, and you've got an hour to do so before the IMA and I make some use of this hedgehog."

"Where are you…" Darren snarled.

"Once you bring Espio into this lab," Mince explained, "Then I'll tell you where I am, and you bring him with you."

The intercom then went blank, and only the sound of static was left to hear from the intercom.

"Shit." Conore growled, "So how are we gonna be able to find the others?"

"I don't know," Darren stated, "But what I was looking for isn't here."

--------

Anna and Misty both squirmed within the chains around them both and tried eating through the duct tape put over their mouths, seeing Mince slide the intercom on the table and stood in front of a window that showed another room. Klaira, Zephyra, and Eggman all sat and fiddled with their fingered bored as Mince was still enjoying his moment.

Zephyra then spoke up, "So what are we gonna do with these two? Just hold them hostage until they actually do bring Espio?"

Mince laughed slightly, "well, we could have a little fun with these two while we're waiting for an hour."

Both Anna and Misty's eyes shrunk slightly, not liking the sound of Mince's comment, and stared at one another nervously.

Klaira glared at Mince, "Uh, no, after seeing that bloodlust last night? No."

Eggman nodded, "The bloodlust would stimulate your mutation, and possibly force these two to mutate."

Mince then grinned, "that actually sounds better."

Misty growled loudly under the duct tape, and glared at the fat scientist, wanting to rip Eggman to shreds.

Klaira sighed, "I had to mention it."

Mince then spun around and grabbed a large handgun from one of the drawers and started to load it, "I though, have other plans, and need to take care of them soon."

"Like what?" Zephyra growled, "The only plans you've got is more torture upon these guys. And to yourself."

Mince slammed the magazine into the gun and stared at Zephyra, "I'm not gonna let these creatures roam here without air, so you know."

Klaira's mouth dropped, "you're gonna release these creatures into the city?"

Anna then whimpered, and tried to squirmed out of the chains that held her hands and feet together.

Mince then walked over to Klaira, and grasped her around the waist, his breath able to kiss her lips as he breathed deeply, a evil smile creasing his face. He then leaned forward slightly, and licked her lips, almost bringing her into his curse, as she took in his breath. He licked her lips again, and walked away, and started up the stairs that wrapped around and disappeared behind a wall. Klaira caught herself from behind using the table, and breathed heavily.

Misty whimpered, just seeing that made both her and Anna even nervous. Eggman then stepped behind the two and set his hands on Misty's shoulders, watching as the black hedgehog froze and didn't dare look behind.

"Eggman…" Klaira snarled, "Take your hands off of her."

Eggman grinned slightly, "I'm just excited, especially if Espio doesn't come here soon."

Misty then jerked herself away from Eggman's grasp, and lowered her head, glaring at Klaira. Anna also glared at Klaira, not willing to let herself be the first to be tortured.

--------

"SONIC!" Shadow snapped.

Sonic slapped his hand over Shadow's mouth, "Would you shut the hell up?"

Shadow growled slightly, and pointed behind Sonic frantically. Sonic then spun his head around behind him, towards to where the hallway then split left and right, and seen nothing. He then glared at Shadow grimly, and removed his hand off of Shadow's mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There was something there!" Shadow pointed, "As you turned to look in the room, there was something standing right there at the corner!"

"Like what?" Sonic stared irritant.

Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as the black hedgehog stared past Sonic. The blue one then spun back around and stared towards where Shadow's eyes gazed at.

It snarled violently, its back arched and claws scraping the floor as its white eyes stared at the two hedgehogs eagerly, a thin layer of skin protecting its body, and showed muscle through the transparent skin. The mutant was a chameleon and hedgehog mix, about the size of a Doberman, slim, and speedy looking.

The two hogs stared at the thing blankly, hearing another one hissing behind them. Both spun their heads around towards two more that strolled towards them, their tails whipping back and fourth with hunger. Another two then appeared to the side of them, coming down the hallway connected to the one the hogs were standing in. Shadow quickly raised his gun to the two that came in from behind, and Sonic pulled up his gun towards the one, watching as another popped up, and started to walk to them.

"What the fuck are these?" Sonic cursed, flicking his head from front to side.

"How would I know?' Shadow growled, just staring in front, "They're probably Mince's though."

Shadow then turned his head towards Sonic, "In fact, I know they are."

Gunshots then cracked loudly into the hallways from machine guns, both hedgehogs yelling out and collapsed to their knees, and covered their heads as sparks from the bullets bounced off of the walls and struck the mutants that surrounded the two. The mutants that were to their side were both shot in the face, the two in front of Sonic were drilled in the front and partly the side, and the ones in front of Shadow were just penetrated with bullets from head to toe. The shooting only lasted for about five seconds, then ceased, both hedgehogs shaking with shock, and kept their hands on their heads.

"Stand up!" a deep voice ordered.

The two raised their heads, and stared towards Shadow's direction. There were five humans dressed in black from head to toe, with large machine guns in their hands pointed towards the two. They both then stood up, with their handgun in their hands, and faced the armed men.

"Drop 'em." The guy in front ordered them.

The two stared at each other, then faced the five men. Both then dropped their weapons form their hands, the guns clacking against the floor as they continued to stare at the five humans.

"Hands behind your head." The man lastly ordered.

The two hedgehogs then slipped their hands behind their head, and watched as they started to walk to them carefully.

"Crap," Shadow commented.

Sonic's eyes faced Shadow, "What?"

"It's the IMA." Shadow commented.

Sonic stared forward, and seeing the guy in front had on his coat in white letters, IMA, and underneath, Institute of Mutation Association.


	6. Released

**Chapter 6: **

**Released**

Rouge and Aaron both whipped around the corner as fast as they could, the wolf spinning around once in a while and shot at the mutants that followed them. The mutants though dodged Aaron's bullets, and continued to pursue the two. Rouge skidded to s stop as three more popped up in front of them, and blocked their only exit.

"Shit!" Rouge cried out.

Both then spun around towards the two mutants that have been chasing them, seeing one leaped up at them with its fangs bared and claws aiming at the shoulders. Aaron swiftly drew out his gun and aimed at the attacking mutant, and pulled the trigger.

A shot echoed through the hallways, but it wasn't from his gun, and the mutant collapsed at their feet. The few behind them then bolted at the two from behind, and leaped at them, just as the two spun to them. More gunshots then cracked, and killed every one of the mutants, all falling at their feet. The last one that was still behind them then spun around and ran away, going back around the corner it came from.

Rouge and Aaron spun their heads back behind them, their eyes capturing the sight of a white and black female wolf with two machine guns in her hands.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Oh my god! Samiria!" Aaron cried out in happiness.

From Samiria's right, in then popped Knuckles, tails, Mellony, and Espio, who all held large guns, and were still in one piece.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rouge asked them.

"Well," tails said, scratching his head a little, "we found out that Mince is here, and…"

The two stared at one another, then back to the five, "What?"

"Where are the others?" Knuckles questioned.

"We don't know." Rouge replied, "We all split up into different directions."

"Fuck." Samiria cursed, "And the fucking IMA's here too."

"They're here?" Aaron gasped.

"Yeah," Espio nodded, "And we need to get the hell out of here."

Behind Aaron and Rouge, shady figures then stepped out from the corner, and raised their guns at them all. Samiria quickly pushed Aaron and Rouge back and around the corner, and started shooting at the humans, her bullets and their bullets firing swiftly, and forced each other to take cover behind the corner, after two humans dropped from Samiria's shots. The female mother though didn't waste any time, and whipped her body back around the corner, and fired again at the humans, and instantly struck the last three standing, all falling to the floor, and died instantly.

"What the hell man!" Sonic's voice cried out, "Why are we always getting shot at?"

Samiria paused and stared down the hallway, "Sonic?"

Sonic and Shadow then poked their heads out from the corner, seeing the wolf and the others staring at them back.

"Those things!" Shadow cried out, "Did you see them?"

"Yeah," Aaron twitched, "we just nearly got attacked."

Sonic then stepped from the corner, and noticed Espio, quickly going into a fury, "WHAT? Why is he here!"

"Cause we were wanting to get you guys out." Espio stated, "You know Mince's here, right?"

The two hedgehogs shook their heads.

"Come on, we need to get out of here and get the others." Tails cried out.

"Before those things find us again." Rouge mentioned, "Whatever those are, they're not friendly."

----

Darren and Conore strolled the halls with their guns up and ready to fire, looking into each room and each hall they passed or entered. Both expected the worse to happen, and both knew Mince was coming, they just didn't know when. Darren stopped just before a corner, forcing the fox to stop also, and spun around to Conore.

"Before I forget," Darren mentioned, "If I get shot or attacked by the mutants, you need to turn and run, get into a room with a extremely small vent, and stay there until the IMA actually find you."

Conore lowered his ears, "But-"

"No buts." He growled, "Once the IMA find you, or someone else, you need to tell them what and who's here. Even Misty."

Conore nodded faintly, unsure about what Darren just mentioned.

The chameleon spun his head to the corner, hearing the sounds of footsteps nearing, very light footsteps that seemed almost impossible to hear. Darren put up his hand to tell the fox to wait, and peaked around the corner, staring into the hallway that the sound was coming from. Darren's eyes then turned black with blue slits, changing his vision so he could see heat, and peaked back around the corner. In his eyes, his vision was black, until from the corner, a figure that was showing heat appeared, and turned to Darren. The chameleon's eyes went to normal, and nothing was there in sight.

He spun around the corner, and pulled the trigger, the bullet flying across the hall, and penetrated through the thing that was standing by the corner, making the creature screech and come out of camouflage. Darren bolted to his enemy, seeing Mince cry out as the bullet struck him in the stomach, and collapsed to the floor with blood spilling from between his fingers.

Conore didn't move from his spot, keeping his spot since the silver one spun around and ran. He listened to the screeching sound of Mince's cry, along with Darren's screech of war, and shortly after, bullets that cracked through the hallway, and dented the walls near Conore. The fox gulped slightly, still keeping his place, staring at the dents with the bullets still jammed into the wall. He heard the ripping of clothes and claws clink against the floor, their bodies rolling around, after a moment of the bodies rustling around, something being banged against the glass, and another screech.

Darren cried out in pain as Mince's fangs bit into Darren's shoulder, where a slash mark was still placed. The pain grew worse, Mince's claws digging into Darren's skin, and ripping away to torture the silver one.

Darren was able to get enough air to cry out to Conore, who was about ready to come from the corner, "Conore! Run!"

The fox didn't get the message soon enough, he slid on his feet from the corner, and aimed the gun at Mince, pulling the trigger as the gun was at least on Mince's body. The bullet blasted from the gun, penetrating through the air, and into Mince's skull, knocking the chameleon away from Darren and fell back on the floor, grasping his head as the bullet stung. From Conore's right, five mutants then started running to him, all wanting him excitedly. The fox didn't hesitate, and ran out of sight, the mutants following him, and were gaining on his tails.

Darren gasped for air as the blood from his wound bled ferociously, pouring over his fingers and drenching his black wear. He slunk to the floor, his back leaning against the wall defectively to try and keep him from falling to the side. Mince struggled to get up, the bullet in his head screwing with his sight and balance, and the chameleon kept falling back onto the floor, and soon passed out from the lost of blood.

--------

Klaira snapped her fingers, and the duct tape and chains were released from the girls' mouths, both rubbed their mouths and wrist from the slight pain that was made after they were released. Zephyra and Eggman both sat, and watched as Klaira handled the two decently, Zephyra though wasn't too worried about doing anything, but Eggman's mind started to grow with ideas.

"Be damn thankful that Mince isn't here right now." Klaira stated to them both, "Now where's Espio?"

Anna glared at Klaira slightly, "Like you need him."

Klaira's ears lowered, "It's either him or you two both. Now where is he?"

Misty crossed her arms, "What gives you the right to know?"

Klaira shook her head some, "You know what, fuck it."

Eggman then stood up and glared at the female ally, "What are we planning on doing with these two while Mince's gone though? We can't just sit here and do nothing."

Klaira's eyes seemed to turn dark, and she glared at Eggman back, but a lot more deadlier, "Don't even think about it…"

Zephyra shrugged, "He kinda has a point, ya know?"

Anna turned to Misty, "I dun like this."

Misty nodded, "Same here."

Klaira growled at the demon-hog, "Look, I'll let Mince by with it, but Eggman?"

Zephyra then paused with a bit of confusion, "What did I say?"

Eggman then started walking to the two teens, "If I may insist, we must do something to these two."

Misty turned to Eggman, and started growling loudly, her red eyes like Klaira's grew darker, and claws formed at the tip of her fingers, "Stay away fat-ass. It'll be the last thought you think…"

Anna stared at Misty blankly, strangely seeing Misty's eyes flash black, and rubbed her eyes.

Eggman grinned, "Feisty you are, this'll be fun."

Misty then snarled violently at him, fangs growing from her mouth like a vampire, and her iris in her eyes grew pure black, "Eggman…"

Klaira then stepped in front of the two, and crossed her arms, "Sit back in that damn chair fat ass! Before I send you out and make sure that those mutants kill you and make good use of you!"

Eggman shrugged, "Well we can't just sit and wait."

Klaira's eyes then also grew black, and she grasped the mutant human around the neck, her claws piercing his neck, "Unless you want he worst of me, you sit your mother-fucking ass back down and wait, no matter how much you need pleasure…"

Misty eased off, and watched as the female hog threatened him, her other hand clinching with fury. Anna stepped back a few steps, a bit scared about what's been happening, and knew something was going to happen if something wasn't done soon. Eggman growled back at Klaira, jerking away from her grip, and sat back down in his chair, Zephyra then leaped out of his, and sat on the table that Klaira stood by.

"And to be deadly honest," Misty stated, "I'd rather be raped by Mince than you."

Anna nodded slightly, "I kinda agree with her."

Zephyra faced Eggman and mocked him, seeing the human mutant glare at Klaira and the two girls.

Klaira sighed slightly, and sat on the table, "Sit."

The two nodded a little, and sat on the floor beside one another, and stayed silent, both knowing what could happen if they were to try and fight back.

"Just a request." Anna asked Klaira, "Do you have any food?"

Misty turned and stared at the echidna blankly, thinking that she was a bit stupid to ask Klaira at this moment. Klaira didn't feel irritated with the two, and snapped her fingers, and in Anna and Misty's hands, a bag of chips popped from thin air.

"Thanks." Anna thanked happily.

Misty was about ready to make a comment about Anna, but decided to keep silent, and started to snack on the chips for a bit, irritated.

---------

"Okay." Sonic tried calming Conore down a little, "So Misty and Anna were kidnapped and are being held until what happens?"

Conore took another deep breath, and stared back up at Sonic, "Until…Espio's…put into…Mince's hands."

Espio leaped back in fright, "Like hell am I going near that fucker!"

Conore then glared at the chameleon, "Or those two will end up in your position. Espio."

Espio gawked at Conore, "Um, okay then…"

"Where's Darren?" Mellony asked hugging Conore tightly.

"Dunno." Conore replied with his ears lowered, "Last time I seen him, I tried saving him from Mince killing him."

Tails rolled his eyes, "Great."

"And what about those things," Rouge asked him, "Do you know what they are?"

Conore took another deep breath as Mellony released him and stood by him, "They're really dangerous, that's all I can tell you right now."

"What do you mean all you can tell us?" Knuckles snapped, "What are they and what makes them so dangerous?"

Samiria lowered her ears and gazed at Conore worriedly, "At least tell us if they're Mince's."

Conore nodded, "They are, and in a lot of way, they're practically like him."

Espio stared at the fox as if he was lying, "In what way?"

"So what do we do?" Shadow asked, "If we give up Espio, we have to go the rounds to get him back, and if we don't we'll go double the rounds to get Misty and Anna, and possible they'll end up like Espio."

"Who knows." Aaron shrugged, "Maybe Mince only wants him for a moment to narrow down from seven to six months."

"Six to five you mean." Espio snapped.

"No," Sonic growled, "You've been tormented twice times. Once by Demeortris, and the other by Mince."

Espio then fell blank, "Alright, seven to six! You win!"

Tails sat and tried thinking of what times Espio was tormented, "So once with this Demeortris, and what other times with Mince?"

"At Inchigo Base for one." Espio nodded, "Otherwise I wouldn't remember."

Mellony growled slightly, and faced towards another hallway, just catching a figure coming from a corner, and point a gun towards the group from about fifty yards away. She was only given a small second to identify the figure as Mince, pointed the gun at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Mellony screamed.

Gunshots boomed through the hallway, and the group quickly scampered out of the way of the flying bullets that were coming at them. They split half and half to each side of the hallway, and hid behind the corner that teed off left and right. Samiria then dragged out her guns again and started to shoot at the enemy, trying to aim from where she stood.

"Sammy!" Rouge called, "No one's there!"

Sonic then spun behind him, and his pupils shrunk, "Yeah but there's some things behind us!"

Their heads spun behind Sammy, Sonic, Rouge, Espio and Aaron, seeing a huge group of the mutants hissing at them wildly, and charged at them at full speed.

"Move!" Aaron cried out, "Move move move mooooove!"

Everyone took off running, headed towards some stairs that were shortly ahead. Espio just started running across the hallway, hearing a boom in the hallway, then a stab in his side, pain striking him like lightning. He screamed out, grasping his side and crumpled to the floor, and the infant in him started to torment his greatly, making the chameleon screech and flop on the floor. Sonic seen Espio lying there and spun around to go back for him, but the mutants just jumped over Espio, and charged at them, Sonic was then forced to run, and leave Espio to lay suffering.

The infant pressed its backbone against his stomach, and its claws within slashed his insides, making Espio cry out even more, and the bullet wound didn't help at all. His shoulder was then grasped by a clawed hand, Espio though didn't take notice from all the pain, across his stomach claws slashed him, and the infant went wild inside him. The chameleon's mind went into a meltdown, the pain was too much, he couldn't take it anymore, and his vision went instantly black.

Mince held the chameleon's shoulder still, watching as the chameleon calmed and lay still on the floor, though seen Espio's stomach inflate from the infant inside. He smiled slightly, as three mutants stood around Espio, their whip-like tails flowing back and fourth eagerly. The brown one then rolled Espio onto his back, and examined him as the young one lay motionless.

"Anytime now…" Mince muttered patiently.

Espio's stomach then pressed upwards again, and deflated, the infant still squirming inside. One of the mutants them moved by the chameleon's legs, and its tail began to twitch. Mince glared at the mutant, and hissed loudly, making the mutant go back where it once stood.

"Don't even think about it." Mince snarled deeply.

All three mutants then laid on the floor, and stared at the pregnant chameleon lay in peace. Mince then sat cross-legged, staring at the chameleon with silence, but spotted Espio's eyes twitch, and slowly began to open. The mutants quickly got back on their feet and stepped back a little, watching as Espio tried sitting up on his own, and gasp for air as the pain returned to him.

Espio shook his head a little to shake off the pain, his snake-like eyes staring off into space, "Ugh, what happened?"

Mince smiled slightly, "Besides being shot at, nothing else…"

Espio turned his head towards Mince, and jumped slightly, his snake-like eyes swiftly turning normal gold. Mince quickly grabbed the chameleon by the shoulders to keep his from running away, and held him still in his place.

"Listen," Mince growled lowly, "You have two choices, you can be released, and let Misty and Anna do your duty, or they're released, and you're mine."

Espio closed his eyes, and knew it was better to lose one than two, and he gripped his fists tightly with fear and pain, "Release them, please."

Mince grinned, "Wise choice…"

Mince's hands gripped Espio tightly, and he stood up, forcing Espio to also stand up and was pressed against the wall behind him. Before Mince continued, he faced the three mutants and waved them off, and watched as the mutants galloped the direction the others went to. The brown mutant then faced Espio, and pressed his lips with his, Espio's mind was quickly blurred with lust, and the months were once again narrowed down by one more.

--------------

Klaira watched as Zephyra walked up the stairs, seeing him disappear around the bend of the stairway, and hear the steel door shut with a loud clack. She crossed her arms and stood silently, her ears lowered, and greatly angered.

Misty and Anna stared at one another blankly, wondering why all of a sudden Klaira was so angered. Maybe Eggman?

The fat one the stood back up and strolled to her, "Klaira, I must insist that if these creatures get too out of hand, that we could possibly soon lose our chance to use Sonic and his friends."

She spun around and glared at Eggman, "It wasn't my idea in the first place, so don't look at me."

Klaira just started walking past Eggman, until her quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her back in front of him, "Klaira, what is it that tempers you so quickly?"

Klaira's eyes grew dark again, staring through the fat one's glassed, "Get your hands off of me…"

Misty then poked Anna, whispering, "I got an idea."

Anna flipped her head around, her face lit up with happiness, "Seriously?"

Misty nodded, "You just start walking to the stairs when I give you the thumbs up."

Anna nodded, and watched Misty creep behind a steel cabinet that was sitting near where they sat. The hedgehog disappeared from Anna's eyes, seeing nothing of Misty, and waited as she heard Eggman muttering words. Mince then appeared from the other side of the cabinet, and glanced at Anna, giving a sharp smiled, and a thumb up. Quickly Anna figured out it was Misty, and nervously started walking to the stairs, hoping Misty's plan was going to work.

Eggman caught Anna headed up the stairs, "Hey! Where are you going!"

Misty then bolted towards Eggman, taking a large leap from a table, and landed on Eggman's back, forcing Eggman to push Klaira from him, and started biting the human's flesh. Eggman cried out, feeling the fangs dig into his skin so deeply, the blood rushing out of him. Misty quickly leaped off of Eggman just before the human mutant collapsed, shifting into her fox form, and bolted out of the room to catch up with Anna.

* * *

Yeah, bad chapter, I know I was in a hurry to get this done. Next chapter will be good, I swear!! It includes a car chase grins evilly Enjoy 


	7. Need For Speed

**Chapter 7: **

**Need For Speed**

Zephyra scanned the halls desperately, tears lightly going down his face, after thinking of what he got himself into. He stopped by a door to his right, and slammed his back against it, feeling pain hurt him greatly. He slouched down to the ground, clinching his hands, and putting his arms on his knees and head on his arms, and sobbed endlessly.

**FLASHBACK:**

Topaz came running inside Zephyra's room, his face covered in tears and scratches bleeding on his face, bruises on his cheeks and arms, and clinched to Zephyra tightly. Zephyra quickly slammed his door shut and grasped his brother tightly, seeing his face with great distress.

He stared down at his brother with worry, "Topaz! W-What happened?"

"He's gonna kill me!" The blue hedgehog cried, "He's going to kill me and beat you up! I don't want to die!"

Zephyra stared towards the door, then back to Topaz, "No. He can't mean it."

Topaz nodded, his tears dripping onto Zephyra's arms, "I saw him, he grabbed his rifle, he's coming for me!"

Zephyra's door banged, the sound of the fist making it powerful and attempting to break down the door, "Zephyra! If you don't open this god damn door, you're mother's going to pay also! Now get this mother-fucker door open, now!"

Zephyra spun to Topaz, "Which rifle?"

"The one he uses for trespassers!" Topaz cried.

Another male voice then was heard by the two, and the banging stopped.

"Hurrier! You fucking ass-hole!" Another male voice snarled, "You put that damn gun now! He's your son!"

"And I'm gonna kill him!" The other male voice snapped, "And how dare you come to me and call me an ass-hole!"

Zephyra spun to Topaz, "What did you do?"

Topaz shook his head, "I didn't do anythin'! I did nothin'! And he accused me of breaking his win'sheild."

Zephyra growled slightly, "Not the Judge was it?"

Topaz nodded.

"Darren!" Hurrier snarled, "You get your fucking ass out of my way!"

"Over our dead bodies." Another male voice snapped, "You're a madman! Now put that gun down!"

The two brothers could hear their father's snarl through the door, "You listen to me you two. Both of you! If you don't get your asses out of my way, I'll shoot you both down!"

Zephyra then quickly dragged Topaz towards his window, "Come on! I know where we can go!"

Two shots then boomed, startling the two both, and two holes in Zephyra's door were broken out by the rifle's shots. The two brothers quickly leaped from the window, barely escaping as a third shot went over Zephyra's head.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Zephyra." A dark voice called his name, "Zephyra. Look up damn it."

The blue hedgehog glared upwards, seeing his rival kneeling in front of him.

Zephyra growled lowly, "You…"

Mince sighed slightly, seeing the violet eyes turn red with fury, "Your father…"

"What about him?" he growled.

"You shouldn't be thinking about him." The chameleon advised, "You were so damn lucky to escape that last shot. But you don't need to think about the past."

Zephyra glared at the chameleon, "Means you were friends with my mother doesn't give you any right to bud into my family business. So you know."

Mince growled lowly, "Quit it. We need to get going."

Zephyra lowered his head, "why should we?"

The chameleon glared deathly at the demon-hog, "Cause if we don't, we'll lose our prey while they get away in their cars."

"Speaking of which." Zephyra glared up, "Where's yours?"

------

Misty and Anna bust through the door with great speed, both in a slight panic as they tried getting into the room. Behind them, the mutants were charging at them with their claws clicking against the floor, chasing them as fast as they could Quickly Conore and Shadow threw up their guns, thinking it was an enemy.

"Don't shoot!" Misty cried.

"Close the door! Close the door!" Sonic cried out, seeing the mutants within feet of them.

Just as the two girls moved from the door, Knuckles quickly ran over and bashed the door, attempting to close it, only the door crashing into one of the mutants that tried getting in. The mutant seen the echidna's feet, tried snapping at it, Knuckles yelped slightly as the mutant snapped it just inches away. Conore swiftly pointed his gun towards the mutant, yanked the trigger, and penetrated the creature's skull, kicking it out from the doorway as it bled fresh blood.

"Son of a biacth!" Tails cried

Misty collapsed into one of the chairs available, "No shit."

Sonic then spun around to the two with a stunned expression on his face, "How'd you two escape?"

Anna shrugged, "Kinda complicated."

Rouge turned to Conore and Sonic, "So, how are we going to get out?"

The two glanced at one another with question.

"Well," Aaron spoke, "Unless we have unlimited ammo, we're not getting out alive."

"Fucking A though." Shadow complained, "One of those things neary bit me."

"One did with me." Sonic growled, looking at his hand, "It's been healing very funny too. And making my hand a bit weird."

Samiria lay back in her chair and stared out the window where the mutants were at, "We need to fgure out how to stop them though, and extremely soon."

"Why?" Mellony faced her mom.

"Cause if we don't." She explained, "Every time their tongues touch blood, they grow at a massive rate, and become a lower class version of the Mother Laborers."

Misty whimpered, "Nooooo."

They all stared at Sonic, seeing he was the first to be bit, and blood on his hand was dry.

Sonic stared at Samiria, "What happens if the prey still lives?"

Samiria shrugged, "Don't know, no one's ever lived to tell the tale."

A loud clank sound was made beneath them startling them, all quickly backing away as a platform beneath them was rising. All the guys quickly dawned their guns to the platform, and held their fingers on the trigger anxiously to shoot.

The platform crashed to the ground, and Espio quickly put up his hands, "NO! Wait!"

They all froze, seeing the chameleon's wounds and seen his shoulder bitten. The guys slowly lowered their guns, and stared at the chameleon.

"Espio?" Anna said in shock.

"I know how we can get out!" Espio mentioned, "But it leads to the first floor."

"The main floor." Samiria stated, "Good…"

------

They walked down the halls on a mission, glancing right and left for their prey as the footsteps lightly slapped the ground. The three were determined to get them back, even though one had his desire, another had her chance of truth, and the other, his moment alone.

Just ahead, a few IMA shooters came rolling in, their guns in hand, and quickly pointed to the three. The three froze in place, and stared at them with a bit of annoyance, the shooters standing in their way of a chase. Behind the shooters, another human entered, and the shooters moved aside as the human with blonde hair and shades approached the three.

He chuckled sinisterly, "Mince Marvelo, it's been a while since your works have been made."

Klaira and Zephyra stared at the chameleon with question.

Mince snorted as he glared lightly at the human, "What creation?"

The blonde one sneered, "The Mother Laborers. They've been a success, but abused."

Klaira then glared at Mince, "What did you do this time…"

The human started to walk forward, "Where is she?"

"Who?" The demon-hog growled.

"Misty." He snapped, "Where is she!"

"Like you need her." Klaira snapped back.

The blonde man eyed the hedgehog, and grinned, "You better keep that bitch on a tight leash, if you know what's good for you."

Mince also started walking towards the human slowly, spotting a patch on his arm that signified captain, "Korin, when did you become captain…"

The human stopped, "About three years ago. Ever since our prized possession passed, I've been after another for years to come, and finally…"

Mince stopped, and his eyes grew darker with a slight anger.

"Finally, I see now that Misty's the key." He said, his shades shining against the lights, "She is here, is she not?"

"Until you showed your face in my eyes," Mince growled lowly, "I was actually planning on handing her over. But now that I see you're in charge, fuck it."

The blonde's smile faded a little, "Thank god Huston shot your wife."

Both Klaira and Zephyra's teeth grinded, knowing what Korin was asking for. The two glanced at one another, Klaira waving Zephyra back, and both stepped away from Mince, seeing his anger get larger.

"And thank god he shot you." Korin continued, "I knew you were a fool from the start. You go and try to kill him, but instead, your heart and soul are taken, leaving you with only that useless body of yours."

Klaira waved Zephyra again, backing up farther as Mince's fists tightened, and his back pulsated. Mince could feel the tightness of his skin grow more, and his muscles bulging as his body demanded to be released from under the skin, and run wild with fury.

The blonde then took a few steps forward, "As we see eye to eye Mince. You could be in a bedroom making sweet love to your wife, or even cheat on her if you were desperate."

The chameleon's eyes flickered, but shifted back to normal, readying himself to attack if one more word was spoken from him.

Korin stepped even closer, and was now in Mince's reach to leap at him, "While you have a female behind you…"

Klaira glanced over to her left, seeing a hallway beside her, She turned her head slowly to Zephyra, and nudged her head to the left, telling the hedgehog to get ready to dive for the left. The blue demon-hog nodded, and both spun their head back in front.

Korin grinned evilly, "Why don't you entertain us a bit, and even make her a Mother Laborer."

Mince snarled loudly, and to Klaira and Zephyra's note, it was a signal to dive for the left. The chameleon's eyes shifted black with red slits, and he leaped onto the human, clinching him by the shoulders with his black claws, and sunk his fangs into his shoulder. Korin cried out as the fangs scraped the bone and pierced the muscle, blood rushing out as Mince drunk every drop of the blood that was drained from the human.

The shooters started to fire their guns at him, but the bullets strangely hit Korin's body and missed Mince. Zephyra glanced over to Klaira, seeing her fingers stretched out a little towards Mince and Korin, the bullets being telekinetically moved to hit Korin's body instead of Mince's.

"Klaira?" Zephyra questioned her.

She glanced over to Zephyra, her eyes dim, "I'd rather have Mince alive alone than Korin as a rival of his."

The shooters stopped with their fire, seeing Korin's body lay on the ground penetrated, Mince grasping the body with claws that sank into the skin. The chameleon's mouth dripped with human blood, his back arched, and his breathing deep, his back continuing to pulsate, and his muscles began to grow slightly larger with each passing second. Mince's head slowly rose, and glared at the shooters, his tail whipping back and forth as the shooters started to back off a little, passing the hallway they came from.

Mince snarled, and charged at the shooters, in return the shooters tried firing their guns, only to have the guns click with nothingness. The wild chameleon leaped onto one shooter, slicing his neck open, turning to the side, and slashed another's face as the one he was one fell to the ground. He leaped off of the shooter, and kicked a short shooter in the head with a high kick, spinning and grasped a fatter shooter by the clothes, and slashed his stomach open through the armor he wore. Two came charging at him with the butt of their guns raised, Mince flipped backwards and made the shooters miss, grasped their heads, and clashed them together where both skulls were crushed, and blood quickly ran out o their heads.

The chameleon stopped on one of the bodies, his body shifting his structure as he grew larger from head to toe, quills starting to poke out from his back, making the chameleon screech as the pain bounced around in him. More shooters then appeared from behind, and pointed their guns towards the mutant, already starting to fire at their first sight. The bullets hit the chameleon, but it seemed as if the bullets were glass, they shattered, and didn't lay a scratch on Mince's body that grew and grew. The chameleon spun his body around, and charged at them on all fours, the bullets only poking at him like dull pencils, the shooters quickly demolished as his claws struck into their bodies, and ripped their bloodied hearts out.

--------

Sonic poked his head through the door that said DO NOT ENTER, and glanced around to see humans right and left walking around, minding their own business. He quickly tucked his head back away from the door, and spun to the others.

"Apparently they're everywhere." Sonic stated.

"The cameras are fixed," Espio growled lowly, "I seen some of those humans put up some new ones just as I got here."

Aaron nodded, "I guess the only way out is to get ourselves caught."

Anna also agreed with the wolf, "Yep, and we're gonna have to run."

A loud screech was heard from behind them, startling them slightly as the screech bounced around in between the walls. Their heads turned towards the screech, wondering what was it that made it.

Samiria's face turned instantly pale, "Run! Just stay together and get to the cars in front!"

Knuckles bolted out first, the door slamming into the wall and stunning some of the humans that were nearby. Hurriedly they ran out from the door staying as close as they could as they ran past humans right and left. The running didn't seem to last long, with a huge mob of humans standing in their way, practically filling the entire main room with people and their pamphlets. Everyone was forced to stop, and search through the humans, seeing if there was a way to get through without much nonsense.

"What do we do?" Tails cried.

They all stood with desperation, hoping one of the stupid humans heard Tails. Sonic spun his head around to glance behind him, staring past the others, and seen Klaira and Zephyra running around a corner straight at them.

Sonic spun around and charged into the crowd, "Just shove and go!"

Sonic shoved himself between a few humans, grasping Tails' hand and dragging him with him. Quickly Everyone else followed, grasping each other's hand as they shoved their way through the crowd of people, with Sonic leading them to the door. Zephyra and Klaira stopped as the humans regained their spot, and watched as their enemy were cloaked by the humans.

"Now what?" Zephyra faced Klaira.

"The back!" She quickly announced, "Let's head there!"

Sonic bust the doors open with his foot, the glass door whipping around and smacking some people to the side. The string of friends slithered out of the mob and out into the cloudy and breezy outside. Ahead of them were five cars of different types, a black Corvette, a yellow and black Celica, black and white Gallardo, a red Challenger, and a white Ford Mustang sitting across from the block.

Samiria spun around to them, "Mel, in the Corvette! Anna and Tails, you ride with Conore, Rouge with Aaron, Shadow and Espio with Knuckles, and Sonic with Misty! NOW!"

Quickly they scattered to each car, Sammy and Mel into the Corvette, Tails, Anna, and Conore in the Celica, Knux, Shad, and Espio in the Challenger, Aaron and Rouge slipped into the Gallardo, and Misty and Sonic leaped into the Mustang. Everyone floored on the gas, their tires screeching against the pavement, and sprinted off down the street. After a few blocks, they all split into different directions, and kept in contact with their intercoms.

"Everyone!" Samiria called into the intercom, "Head to the Ilola Mall! And we'll meet in the parking lot below. Hurry though!"

"Got it, Misty and Sonic out." Misty stated, turning off the intercom.

Sonic quickly flicked his head to her, "Shouldn't we keep in touch?"

"If it's a race to the mall, hell no." Misty stated, "There's certain timings that the mall underground parking lot opens and closes, if we don't make it there in time, we're screwed."

The blue one then glanced at his side mirror, and quickly started to poke her, "Ack! We're being chased!!"

Misty took a quick glance up into her rear view mirror, and spotted a black Nissan Skyline, and a blue 350Z, and floored the gas to the floor of the car.

------

"So you're the Racing Beauty?" Zephyra questioned Klaira over the intercom.

"Have been and always will be." Klaira replied, "But I ain't going back to where I used to race, I'd be shot the moment I was seen."

"Did you see that car though?" Zephyra asked, "The black muscle car shaped like a Stang, only bigger, black with a white stripe on each side?"

Klaira then laughed slightly, "Yeah, but I ain't telling you."

Zephyra snorted, "Fine, later. But how are we gonna catch these guys?"

"With luck." Klaira stated, following the Mustang as it whipped through traffic wildly, "All we need is a road block."

The Mustang whipped around between lanes and cars, its paint nearly missed by an inch from the other cars and trucks, with the Nissans behind them following their every move. Misty quickly slammed the brake, spinning the wheel to te right, forcing the muscle car to slide and turn right. Swiftly Klaira and Zephyra did the same, just yards away from the muscle. Three taxis were nearly missed as Misty floored the gas again, the diesel trucks slamming their brakes and swerving their trucks to create a road block in the street. The Nissans were able to slip under the trailer that one of the trucks carried, and continued to trail the Mustang.

Sonic glared at Misty, "Now'd be a good time to call for help."

Misty's mouth slightly dropped as she slammed on the brakes, "Too late!"

Straight ahead, an Olds 442 lashed from a street block ahead, its left wheels almost lifting from the pavement, and straightened to face the Mustang. Just a second later, police cars followed it in waves, their lights and sirens flaring around, and the cars around them started pulling over.

"Shit!" Misty cried out, swerving the Stang to the left, and entered an alley.

Sonic stared back at Misty, "You'd rather beat the crap out of this than face the police?"

"With Mince?" Misty glared, "An Olds 442 is nothing to mess with!"

The Stang started to bounce as it hit trash on the ground in the alley way, the narrow path making something to dodge harder than needed. More cops then appeared in front of them, while the Olds and the police following it boxed them in.

"Now we're screwed!" Sonic cried out.

"No we're not!" Misty said, spotting a huge glass window to the right.

She immediately turned the wheel to the right, the Stang busting through the glass window into a Martial Arts room. The humans in there speedily scattered to avoid the wild Mustang, and barely took a glance as it swerved more to the right, crashing through another window that lead back into the same busy street they left behind. The white cars then swung around to the left, missing a McLaren by a second, and Misty pressed the gas again, getting only about two seconds ahead when the Olds popped out from behind again.

"Fuck! We can't shake him!" Sonic cried.

"We'll try the interstate." Misty said grinning, "I lose everyone when racing on the interstate."

"You'd better lose Mince if you know what's good for us both!" Sonic cried to her, "I don't need to be impregnated again!"

"Well then hang on tight." Misty warned, "It's usually a busy interstate at this time."

The Stang and Olds raced through the streets, with the cars and trucks around honking their horns as they passed them or nearly hit them within inches of each other. The tires continued to screech against the pavement as both muscle cars whipped back and forth in lanes, Misty hoping to find the interstate soon. She swung the wheel right, getting into a four lane street, and ahead, a large bridge hovered over it, with a road on the right leading up into the interstate. She swerved once more, getting onto the road, and caught up with traffic, the Olds closely following behind.

To Misty's surprise, the traffic on the interstate wasn't busy, and there was plenty of space to maneuver through. Both cars weaved through the traffic, the Olds mimicking the Stang's movements or better, slowly getting closer as the white muscle tried to gain distance. Misty glanced into her rearview mirror once more, seeing the Olds just feet away from the back bumper. The Olds then moved to Misty's left, quickly gaining speed as it drew closer to the side.

From Sonic's right, a black car then shot like a bullet from behind, getting ahead of the two muscles, and slowed up, moving in front of the Olds, brake lights flashing on, and tires screeching to stop the car. The olds quickly slammed on its brakes, backing away from the Stang, which swerved to miss the black car for safety. The black car then sped up beside the white car, and jolted right, scaring Misty slightly and swerved right into a turn off from the highway. Both took one last glance at the black, car, seeing it was a black Gallardo fending off the Olds on the highway.

"Darren!" Sonic commented.

"Thank god too." Misty stated.

"Now let's head to that parking lot." Sonic reminded, "I don't think we're that far."

Misty pressed the gas lightly, speeding up gradually and headed to the mall, which was just a football field away, where the others waited for them.

* * *

lmao! I couldn't think of any other title for this chapter.

btw, those little mutants are gonna get alot worse as this proceeds onward, and I mean ALOT worse.

enjoy X3


	8. Just Getting Started

**Chapter 8: **

**Just Getting Started**

Night quickly slipped into the city, the city lights lighting the streets up, but still a slight eerie feeling lurked in the alleys.

The three stayed at an apartment that Klaira had paid for in full, already like a normal homey feeling it made them. Mince was on the black couch with an ice bag on his head, still bleeding slightly from the bullet's attack.

Klaira sat next to the chameleon, "Smooth one you pulled off with that Korin asshole."

Mince moaned in pain, "I know I can run wild and kill someone without mutating, but that was completely different. I've never mutated after biting into human flesh."

Zephyra then walked into the living room, "Well now you did, so now you can't say never."

Klaira smiled slightly, "You should feel a bit better in the morning if you get some rest honey."

The chameleon nodded in agreement, "I hope…"

Mince then started to couch, grasping his stomach as it bloated slightly, but to Klaira, strangely. The pain only lasted for a few seconds, and faded, the chameleon finally rested back on the couch with his hand still on his stomach. Klaira's eyes glowed red a little, then she snapped her fingers, a injection with ref liquid in it.

Mince seen the injection, and yelped, flipping over the couch and drew out his claws while glaring at Klaira, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Just hold still Mince." She ordered, "this won't take long."

Mince started to snarl at her, "I ain't letting you get within ten feet of me until I see that's gone, and I mean long gone!"

Zephyra stared blankly at the two, "Huh? What now?"

Klaira pointed it at Mince, "I now know what your curse is! And I should've known it from back at the Turret when I was attacked!"

"Wait! What curse?" Zephyra tried asking, "What did I miss?"

Mince's eyes grew dark, "Klaira, for the sake of all of us, don't you dare get that near me."

Klaira shook her head, "First you tell me exactly what your damn curse is."

Zephyra stared at Mince, "Curse?"

Mince's claws dug into the couch as him and Klaira's eyes glared at one another, "This curse doesn't concern you."

Klaira started walking to the chameleon, "You better start talking before I call a carpet cleaner."

Mince then got up on his feet and started to walk away from Klaira, "First put that down, then I will."

Klaira stopped her walking, cornering the chameleon into a corner near a sliding door, "No, you first start talking." She put the injection near the chameleon's stomach, forcing him to press his back against the wall as she drew it close.

"Alright! Alright! I have a pregnancy curse!" Mince cried out.

Both Zephyra and Klaira's faces drew blank.

"Excuse me?" Klaira asked.

Mince took another gulp seeing the injection almost touching his stomach, "Every few days, without control, my body starts making an infant in me, and after a certain amount of carrying, it rips through my stomach and-"

"So what you're saying is," Zephyra snapped, "At the Turret? When Klaira was attacked and I tried to save her, that mutant thing came from you?"

Mince nodded, "The curse, it's been with me ever since the first accident."

Klaira's mouth dropped slightly, "You're kidding?"

"If that's injected into me," Mince tried to explain, "What's inside right now will quickly shred open my stomach and leap out, basically attacking you again."

Klaira quickly backed away from him, and made the injection disappear telepathically, "So, when's the next time?"

"About three day's time." Mince stated.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Zephyra cried, "Why is everything dealing with preg crap!"

"Apparently it's a new thing in the scientific world." Klaira said sarcastically.

Mince glared at her as he moved away from the wall, "Don't do that ever again. You might actually poke me the next time."

Zephyra then spun to Mince, "How much do you need to actually, um…"

"Not even a drop." Mince stated.

Zephyra then glared at Klaira, "No playing with sharp things anymore!"

Klaira stared at the demon-hog blankly, "Well I didn't know until now dumb-ass."

Zephyra then spun around on his heels and went into one of the bedrooms, "I need sleep, good night."

The demon-hog was wise enough to shut the door for his own privacy, and left Klaira and Mince alone in the living room.

Klaira sat down on the couch, "Are you absolutely sure it's three days time?"

"Not quite actually," Mince said sitting on the other side of the couch, "But it usually happens once every seven to eight days."

Klaira lowered her ears, "Fuck me a runnin'."

Mince glanced over at Klaira, "Where's Eggman?"

The female smiled, "Still underground. And he'll be staying there for a good long time."

The chameleon snorted a little, "Good, the bastards a perv."

Klaira's eyes then whipped over to the chameleon, "Look who's talking rapist."

Mince then glared back at Klaira, "At least I have a purpose."

"Not really." Klaira stated, "The only reason why is because of this 'secret weapon' you put in Espio."

Mince shrugged, "Better than Eggman's reason, just for fun."

She rolled her eyes and unzipped her jacket, "Well, you both are dumb-asses, that's a fact. But he's worse than you."

She slipped off her jacket, tossing it into a chair across the room, and slouched in the couch with a small tang-top shirt on. Mince's eyes were instantly drawn to her cleavage, her shirt only covering her chest that strapped on her shoulders.

"Quit looking." She growled, "They haven't gotten any bigger."

Mince's face turned a bit red, "It's not my fault that we're male and female."

"Yeah? It's your fault from the past few times you rode me." She joked.

Mince stared, "What do you want me to do?"

Klaira let a small grin pierce through her face, "Would it make you happy if I gave you full permission?"

The chameleon gazed at her with a bit of shock, "But-"

The female silenced him, "If you impregnate me, I'll skin your hide."

Mince stared at her, "That's if I choose to."

Klaira then got up from the couch and trotted to the second room, "Fine...suit yourself"

As she went into the room, the chameleon quickly got up and chased after her, "Wait!"

-----------

Aaron slapped in a magazine into his gun, his arm slightly sore, "Got three mags extra, and two smokescreens."

"Great." Sonic rolled his eyes, "So, since it's dark out, do we move?"

Mellony then walked into the room, "We've got a bit of a problem."

They all quickly stared at her.

"Those things." Mellony reminded, "They've all escaped from underground."

Shadow leaped on his feet and waved his gun around without knowing it, "WHAT? Those stupid mutant things are out? In the city?"

Conore then ran into the room, sliding to a stop, "Something I'd like to add."

"Let me guess." Knuckles paused the fox, "They know we're here, and completely surrounded us."

"No, but related." Conore stated, "The whole city's been walled in!"

"So we can only escape through flight?" Tails asked.

"But all the airports are down from a technical error in the system." Rouge implied.

"Helicopters…" Misty said darkly.

"Helicopters?" Espio questioned the hedgehog, "Who's ever in charge in going to need hundreds of them."

"They also have underground subways." Samiria stated, "We all though can't escape."

"Why not?" Sonic growled while sitting next to a pile of shoeboxes.

"If we all leave," Misty spoke dimly again, "Then Mince and the mutants will follow. And we don't need an army after us."

"She's right." Anna stated, "Then we'll be running forever outside the walls."

"Looks like we're gonna have to split, again." Conore stated, "If half of us stay here, while the other half get out and get to another city, at least half will still be alive if anything happens."

"Who stays though?" Aaron asked, "Cause I know I ain't."

The bat glared over at the white wolf, "And I was planning on staying."

Samiria eyed Espio, "We can't take you."

Espio's head whipped over at her, his eyes with a bit of shock inside the gold, "What? Why?"

"You're a tracking device." Misty reminded, "Wherever you go, they follow closely."

"I know who's going and staying anyways." Samiria growled, "Tails, Conore, Mel, Aaron, and Knuckles, we're leaving."

Tails stared at Samiria with some worry, "But-"

"Tails," Sonic insisted, "She's right, you can't stay."

Tails turned his head to Sonic, "But, I wanted to help."

"Tails." Rouge stated, "If you stay with us you'll get killed within the first few seconds you stand outside. We can't risk losing our top mechanic anyways."

Anna turned to Misty, "I guess I'm staying?"

Misty glared dimly at Anna, "If you want."

Knuckles sighed deeply, "So, how are we gonna get to a helicopter?"

Samiria faced towards the ceiling of the mall, "If we're quick enough, we can get one from the top of the mall."

"We'll go with you." Espio stated.

------------

Klaira yawned a little, watching as the chameleon switched from a gray vest, to a black sleek vest, shining against Klaira's nightlight she had that lit up the dark room faintly. She flopped on the bed on her back, and stared up at one of her black-light posters with a beautiful black crow carrying a rose, "One question."

"Yes?" Mince replied glancing at the window.

Klaira took a deep sigh with hesitation, "About your curse, have you tried to stop it?"

The chameleon stood by Klaira's dresser and stared at her with a faintly depressed look, "I tried everything I could think of, even things that had no relation what-so-ever. Nothing. I just keep going."

She then lifted herself up and stared with a slim smile, "What if you found out that you still had a daughter out there?"

Mince snorted and grinned, "The only two people I've slipped into was you and my deceased wife. How would I?"

Klaira rolled her eyes, "Well, just picture yourself having already messed with about twenty women…"

The chameleon's eyes then glared at her, "Hey…"

"Just think it, not that you actually did." Klaira explained, "Come to find out, half of them have already committed suicide, a quarter marrying, and another quarter still single, but parents. And one of those single's kid is yours. Would you still accept her?"

Mince grew silent, seeing Klaira's eyes hide shame, "What are you getting at?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Depends on the mother." He stated, "If it was someone I knew for an extremely long time, and they never told me I had a child after about ten years, I'd never forgive them."

Klaira's face started to tense a little.

"Really, it all depends on crap." He said, leaning against her dresser and staring out the sliding door into the city.

A small yelp came from the living room, a small hedgehog mutant quickly running in and leaping into Klaira's lap, then curled up and set its head on her leg.

"Huh? How'd you get here?" Klaira stared at the familiar mutant blankly.

Mince's eyes flickered, and he quickly rushed out of the bedroom and into the living room, seeing nothing around. He stepped into the kitchen, glancing around the fridge and down a smaller hallway that led to a washer and dryer. He started to step back, his claws drawn out, and his back itching with tension. His shoulders were then grabbed form behind, and the chameleon was thrown around the kitchen and into the middle of the living room floor, smacking his head against the wooden table's corner.

He grasped his head to feel blood dripping already, and stared in front, seeing Demeortris kneeling in front, behind him was Eggman with his arms crossed.

Both Zephyra and Klaira rushed in and seen the three, Klaira's mouth dropped, "D-Demeortris! How'd you-"

The demon quickly put up his hand, and silenced the female with a slight twinge of her neck choking her lightly. He stared at the chameleon dimly, seeing the white carpet already tainted red.

"You killed the IMA captain, didn't you?" the demon growled lowly.

Mince sat up and glared back at him, "He didn't deserve to live so you know."

"Eggman also told me that you raped Klaira?" He questioned him.

The female's eyes moved to the fat mutant, her mouth dropping as Eggman grinned evilly at her.

"What? No!" Mince snapped.

"And you also let Misty get away!" Demeortris snapped back, "At least now that I know you have a curse that can't be undone, you will suffer."

Klaira bolted at the demon, attempting to stop him from making the curse deadlier and cause more tragedy. Eggman though quickly drew out his claws and swiped her across the face, knocking her back as her face quickly bled. Zephyra then attempted, and was also swiped across the face falling onto Klaira, making the female cry out.

Demeortris grasped Mince's neck, "We need that hedgehog Mince! And you don't dare touch mine!"

"I already did about a few days ago and you didn't give a damn!" Mince snarled.

"Eggman." Demeortris called, holding out a hand towards him.

The fat one nodded, reaching into one of his coat pockets, and dragged out a injection that was filled with a red fluid. Mince's eyes grew wide as he could smell what was about to be a much more painful rip, the sight made him shake as he tried to struggle out of Demeortris' grasp.

He held it near his stomach, Demeortris' eyes glowing red, "This will make you realize that you need to abide by my rules."

Klaira raised a hand from where she laid, a small barrier shielding her, Zephyra, and the small mutant all around them, and laid helpless as her face was sliced and burned. The blue demon-hog grasped her by the arms and dragged her to sit up, her face covered in blood like his, seeing she was about ready to pass out.

Demeortris released Mince, but the feeling of being grasp didn't leave, and Mince was still left slightly raised from the floor, and the injection floating just above his stomach. The demon and Eggman drew close, and stared at the chameleon deathly, about ready to leave them in chaos.

Demeortris' ears lowered, "Don't come back without her, and Espio."

He flicked his hand, and the injection stabbed into Mince's stomach, making the chameleon cry out. The two then disappeared, leaving Klaira, Zephyra, and the small mutant to watch as Mince rolled around, screeching loudly as his stomach started already to rip open.

------------

Sonic yelped slightly, falling out of his seat as Amy leaped from behind and grabbed him around the neck excitedly.

"A-Amy!" Sonic cried, "Don't freaking do that!"

Knuckles pointed and laughed at the blue hedgehog, "Hahaha! You got spooked by Amy!"

Sonic glared at the echidna, "Not funny damn it! I just had a vision and she scared the flipping crap out of me!"

Misty smiled a little at the three, and faced back to the others, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Conore nodded and smiled dimly, "Knowing how you are, you'll end up bring a souvenir home."

Aaron then faced Misty, "Look, just come back alive at least? With Sonic. So Tails here doesn't have to sob for the rest of his life."

Misty smiled and stared at Tails softly, "We'll come back, I promise."

Tails smiled a little and hugged Misty, "Please do, without one, we all fall."

Rouge nodded, "At this point, that's definitely true."

Aaron seen Rouge and opened up his arms, "Hug?"

Rouge grinned, "Alright, even though you're not staying."

Aaron smiled as the two embraced, "I have a debt to pay still with Samiria, and hopefully this'll pay it in full."

The bat smiled and kissed the wolf on the cheek, "Love ya hun."

Misty and Conore both then stared at the two, wondering how the two became fast lovers. Charmy then flew over and hugged Misty from behind, happy to see that everyone was alright.

"I missed you!" Charmy said happily.

Misty grinned, "Yeah, but we really have to get going Charmy."

Conore then grabbed Aaron's jacket and dragged him to the helicopter, "Bye Rouge. Come on Aaron."

Aaron fell over as the fox dragged him to the helicopter, trying to get out of his grip, "Hey! I wasn't finished now!"

Rouge laughed as she watched the two friends complain at one another, then faced Espio, who was also watching them.

"So have you told him yet?" She asked.

"Pft, no." Espio replied, "I'll do it when I'm not being pressured by our hunters."

Rouge nodded as she turned and watch Tails run towards the helicopter, "Man do I feel sorry for you."

Espio shook his head, "Don't be. It'll be over soon."

Vector walked over to the chameleon and put an arm on him, "Good to see you're in one piece my friend!"

Rouge lowered her ears, seeing the irony Vector just described.

Espio smiled dimly, "Yeah, I guess…"

Misty trotted to Espio, seeing the crocodile standing next to him, and held a gun in front of him, "We need to get going."

Vector turned and stared at the female hedgehog with a bit of curiosity, "Why so quickly?"

"We just do." Misty insisted, watching as Espio grabbed the gun offered, "It's too dangerous to stick around Vector, especially now."

Vector nodded, and glanced at Espio, almost not noticing Espio's stomach slightly bloated, "Espio? Are you feeling alright?"

The chameleon didn't look up as he loaded his gun, "Yeah, why?"

Vector poked at his stomach lightly, "Your stomach, it's bloated and hard."

Misty held her breath, knowing if Vector poked at him any harder, they'd have to tell him when they wouldn't have the time. Espio smacked his hand away from his stomach, feeling the infant inside struggle a bit from his poking.

"It's nothing, nothing major." He stated firmly.

The crocodile didn't believe him one bit, seeing the chameleon's fist grip tightly as he looked, "As if that's true."

Charmy flew over to the four just as Rouge and Anna walked behind them, and stared at Espio, "Who's Mince?"

Misty then gritted her teeth, now for sure that it was getting close to where they'd have to tell them.

Espio started to sweat a little, the infant very slowly shifting its position in his stomach, "Um…it's a long story."

Vector quickly whipped his head around to Misty, "Maybe you can make it short?"

"He's our second problem," Misty stated with worry, "We've been chased by him since Amy's impreg-"

As Vector and Charmy were turned to her, Espio quickly raised his hands and tried telling her to stop. Misty's mouth froze stiff as she stopped, trying to think of a word that would merge in with the word she was about to finish.

"-nation?" Charmy finished.

Espio smacked his face, already feeling the dread that would be coming from the two.

Shadow quickly came running to them, sliding to a stop as he tried to catch his breath, "Misty…Espio!"

The two stared at Shadow anxiously, wanting to get out of the situation they were in already.

"The mutants!" Shadow explained, "They broke in underneath, and are headed up here, and very fast!"

Misty spun to Vector and Charmy, "Copter! Now!"

"Move!" Samiria cried out while trailing Amy, "Get it going! Now!"

The two Chaotix members quickly spun around and took off running towards the copter just before Samiria passed them. She stopped though by Misty only for a quick second knowing only they had a sparingly few seconds left.

"What ever you do." She warned, "Don't fall, trip, nor slip! And don't taunt!"

Misty nodded, and watched as the selected few that were to escape slid into the copter, Samiria hoping into the passenger side of the copter, and sliding her door shut. The copter moved upwards into the air, then pushed forward just above their heads, headed off towards a safe place, the escaped ones hoping they'll come back alive.

Espio glared at Misty, "We got lucky."

Misty turned and nodded, "My bad, sorry."

The others ran over, their guns in their hands and jacked up their shells into their guns, and stared at Misty for orders.

"Well?" Shadow questioned her.

Misty raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't Sonic be leading?"

"Hell no!" Sonic snapped, "I don't know what these things are, so no. You're leading."

Misty sighed a little, nodding her head faintly as she stared at Sonic, seeing his eyes glow gold with a bit of fear. Sonic stared at her, seeing her eyes move past him, going from calm to shock, raising her gun just past him and pulled the trigger without warning. He could feel the bullet fly pass him with the wind swiping his face from the side, and struck a mutant from behind.

They spun around to see a huge mob of the creatures come at them like flies. They all started running backwards, pointing their guns at them and started shooting wildly, seeing one by one drop and die, but more and more appeared as few were slain. The edge of the building drew close, no escape for them on foot, the mutants quickly cornering them as their claws clanked against the ground. Rouge turned to Misty, seeing her shift to her fox form, and spin her head towards her and Espio.

"Looks like we're taking the airway express." She stated, "Rouge, grab Shadow!"

Sonic, Anna, and Shadow both spun around and started running towards the three standing by the edge. Rouge quickly grabbed Shadow's hands, and they all stared behind them to see the mutants getting closer.

"So we're flying?" Sonic asked.

"What else are we suppose to do?" Espio stated, "Now!"

They spun their bodies around towards the edge, all leaping off at the same time, feet away from the building's wall as they started falling. The mutants ran towards the edge, their red eyes glaring down and watched believing they were falling to their death.

Misty formed wings as she rolled in the air, the white wings spread out, and she gained speed as she dove down. Rouge spread her wings as he held Shadow, but the black hedgehog's sweaty hands slipped from hers, then started to fall faster from her. The blue hedgehog seen Shadow slip from Rouge's hands, his eyes glowed solid gold, his wings mutated out, forcing the hedgehog to gain more speed like a hawk, and dove down to Shadow, catching him on is back.

Misty glanced behind her, seeing Espio form his wings, and caught Anna on his back, then folded his wings to dive past Misty to the others. Misty sighed a little with relief, and followed the others, already starting to feel a trembling fear within the wind.

* * *

srry for not updating, been hunting alot, and was banned from the computer for a while. But enjoy X3 


	9. Night's End

**Chapter 9: **

**Night's End**

Zephyra sat next to Klaira and the small mutant, his ice barrier covering them from whatever happened just after Demeortris' retreat. His ice barrier gave no view of what had happened, Klaira's shield only lasting for a few seconds, as her mind was put at rest from the loss of blood. The small hybrid mutant walked beside Zephyra, keeping its small eyes forward as it tried to stare throw the icy barrier.

The demon-hog stared downward, "Is it safe?"

The little mutant stared up at Zephyra, giving nothing but a worried expression he didn't catch.

"Eh, we've sat here for about a half an hour, it should be."

He raised his hand towards the barrier, watching as it slowly melted into nothing, revealing the room, and stood up to see it better. Mince's body lay lifeless on the carpet, thankfully his back to him, just by the great amount of blood on the carpet, Zephyra didn't need to know what was on the other side of him. The mutant behind him then started whimpering, walking backwards back to Klaira's body, and curled up with fear as it stared in front of Zephyra with its ears lowered.

Zephyra spun his head to the small creature, "What is it?"

The mutant whimpered more, yipping as it stared in front of Zephyra. The demon-hog spun his head around, his eyes immediately drawn to a black creature in front of him. He stared at it, seeing it was purely a chameleon creature, it's whole body shadowed with black, eyes glowing red, and claws that had already scraped the floor. They both stared at one another, the creature able to smell Zephyra's fright as it was just feet away, partly behind a counter, and waiting for Zephyra to break from his stance.

Zephyra flinched as he saw a black tail whip behind the mutant, triggering the creature, and it bolted from its place at him. Zephyra leaped backwards, pushing his hand in front of him and created his ice barrier again, just before the mutant leaped at him. He collapsed to the ground beside Klaira, hearing the ice barrier crack as the mutant smacked itself against it. The smaller hybrid crept up to Zephyra, keeping its belly on the floor and laid beside Zephyra, hearing the black mutant on the other side of the barrier growl lowly, then run off through the front door.

Zephyra turned his head towards the hybrid and glared, "You know you can understand me, you could've told me."

The mutant stared blankly at him, trying to look innocent.

Klaira moaned faintly, the wounds that were struck across her face nearly gone with only light drops of blood still left on her cheeks. Their heads spun to her to see her move slowly. Zephyra kneeled beside her, and helped her up, grabbing her waist and arm as she tried lifting herself up.

"Klaira?" Zephyra asked, setting her up against the wall behind her, "You okay?"

Klaira glared up at Zephyra, seeing his slash marks still on his face, not as healed as her wounds were, "Like hell I'm okay."

Zephyra turned his head towards the cracked barrier, then spun his head back to her, "I don't blame ya."

"Where's Mince?" She questioned.

"Dead." Zephyra stated.

Klaira's glare grew darker, "You do realize he can't die right?"

Zephyra stared blankly, "Huh?"

Klaira snapped her fingers, the ice barrier quickly disappeared in front of them, and revealed the blood-filled room again.

Klaira got up and glared at Zephyra still solidly, "If he died from that, then he should've been dead before he was shot a second time."

Zephyra nodded, "Okay, um, I guess…"

The mutant trotted over to Mince's body, going around by his head and stopped in front of his stomach, from the other two's point of view, the hybrid sat in front and stared up at them, ears lowered and tail curled around her legs. The two slowly walked over to Mince's body, stepping in the blood that tracked all over the carpet. They stepped in front of Mince's body, and stared down at him, an opening from his pelvis to his chest was torn, Klaira put her hands over her mouth as she saw just how amazing the wound was.

Zephyra's mouth dropped down in shock, "Holy shit!"

Klaira's eyes stared at the chameleon wide open, "Oh my fucking god."

-------------

"Damn." Sonic said, gasping for air, "Next time, tell us when they start jumping off buildings will ya Mist?"

"Sorry." Misty said shifting to normal, "I had no idea either until we were at least five feet from them."

Anna glared at Misty, "Aren't you telepathic though?"

Misty stared at the echidna, "I was a bit busy looking for anything that'd jump out from the side, not from the top of buildings."

"So," Shadow spoke, "What are we doing here?"

"Well," Sonic stated, "We were here for cover from the horny raping mutant chameleon, until we found out that there was supposable a cure around. So when we go down, we find Mince around again, then we all of a sudden get the IMA in this…" Sonic took a breath in irritation, "and now we're running for our lives from impregnating mutants that have escaped from underground!"

"So really right now," Rouge stared at Sonic, "We could've escaped with the helicopters and-"

"Rouge." Misty interrupted, "We can't leave here, not until we figure out what's exactly chasing us and how we narrow down the population of these creatures."

"But," Sonic raised a finger, "Since there are citizens ranging from damn humans to guinea pigs, I'm sure narrowing down the population's gonna be _real_ easy."

"Wait." Espio spoke up faintly, "The IMA? What are they looking for?"

"Me." Misty stated, "They think I'm something of importance."

Sonic laughed, "HA! They should be after Mince! He's something special."

Anna blinked, "But what are they known for?"

"Experimentation beyond belief." Rouge answered, "From some of the things I've heard from the FBI, they made weapons that were impossible to destroy, and have been bought up so much, that they made about three trillion just off of one kind of weapon."

"What kind?" Misty asked the bat.

Rouge glanced up to see if she could dig out the name for the weapon, "I don't remember the name, but all I know was that this weapon was so stealthy, the moment you met eye to eye with this, you were dead."

Shadow then perked up his head, "Acidic Logers."

They turned their heads to him.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Acidic Logers." He repeated, "They were the trillion-making weapons. They were creatures with an acidic tongue with an acid much more powerful than stomach acid. The acid's so strong, the tongue would cut you in half like butter."

"That's right." Rouge nodded, "They're also very quick on their feet."

"Probably not as quick as those other mutants." Sonic mentioned, staring out towards a large steel bridge.

"How long are their tongues?" Espio dared himself to ask.

"At least fifty feet." Misty stated, "Hundred if taken care of well enough."

"Fuck." Shadow cursed, "we might as well be standing on this building when they snap at us."

"How do we kill them?" Anna asked.

"I have no clue." Rouge stated, "All I know is when we see one, we turn and run."

"As fast as they can go?" Sonic snorted, "Just stand there and die."

"We're still talking about the acidic ones." Espio spoke.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'll be damned if we see them in packs."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Cause they can do that." Rouge reminded, "If they have no purpose, they'll run around in packs of five."

"So what are we to do?" Sonic reminded, "Why are we here?"

Misty smiled slightly, "How about to stop the IMA?"

Espio glared at her, "How? What do we have that can stop them?"

Sonic raised his head, "Their information. The plans."

"Plans for what?" Shadow growled.

"Maybe just to see if we can scam them into bankruptcy." Rouge stated.

"It wouldn't happen overnight." Misty stated, "We don't have overnight to find a way to slice the mutant population at least by half."

"How about we just start with hacking into the IMA's computers, huh?" Anna suggested.

-------------

Zephyra gritted his teeth as Klaira set a hot rag on his wounds, the heat stinging his face with steam and a burning sensation. The rag at first hurt, but as it cooled a little, the heat felt good against his skin, opening his pores and damping his skin.

"So what do we do until Mince's stomach closes up?" Zephyra asked.

"Nothing." She stated, "We do nothing until he heals up."

He nodded, and stared at Mince's body, his stomach already half ways healed, "He's healing a lot faster than I thought."

"Yeah," Klaira agreed.

She stopped dabbing Zephyra's slash marks, and turned to the sink, rinsing it out.

Zephyra wiping his face and stared at her, "Why do you love him?"

Klaira stopped, and sighed, not really wanting to answer his question, "It was the innocence."

"Was?" Zephyra emphasized.

"Yes, was." Klaira agreed, "Since our separation, I've always thought of the innocence he carried with him, through the good and bad times we were together."

"So why are you two together now?" Zephyra questioned her.

Klaira turned to Zephyra while tossing the rag into a laundry basket, "I don't think we're together, I'll know tonight."

Zephyra rolled his eyes, "It is night you know."

"I know." Klaira nodded, "So you know, you're face is healed."

Zephyra nodded, glancing behind him towards the window, seeing his face no longer carrying the slash marks, "Thanks."

"Can you do me a favor?" Klaira asked.

"Yeah, anything." Zephyra nodded, slipping from the counter and stood up.

She grabbed her keys and gave them to Zephyra, "Take my Nissan, and run to the mall, there should be a gun shop there. Grab five dart guns."

Zephyra nodded, and took the keys, and without word, he went out the front door, locking it as he closed it. Klaira stared at the door tiredly, sighing as she heard the hybrid mutant leap onto the counter and coked her head at the female hedgehog. Klaira turned to the hybrid, and smiled a little as the eyes stared innocently at her.

"What am I to say." She asked the hybrid, "Things definitely got screwed up now."

"It's not your fault." A faint voice spoke.

Klaira flinched and spun her head towards Mince, who struggled to get up as his stomach finally closed up. She rushed around the counter towards him, and tried helping the chameleon get up off from the bloody carpet.

Mince grasped his chest as he gasped for air, "I'm…fine."

"No you're not." Klaira snapped, "You maybe healing, but you're weak as hell."

Mince pushed himself from the floor and stood on his feet, still kneeling, "Just let go of me."

Klaira glared, "Why?"

"Because," Mince spoke with a stronger voice, "I'm healing a lot faster than you think. Just let go."

Klaira growled, and released him, watching as he grabbed the couch and pushed himself up, he then turned his body, and collapsed into the couch, and sighed with slight relief.

Klaira took a deeper sigh, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Mince nodded, "Yes."

She stared down at the carpet, then back at him, slowly walking to him and sat beside him on the couch, her hand over her mouth with a little worry, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Mince growled, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

Klaira didn't seem to like his comment, and laid back, "Since we're banned from the Turret, what do we do?"

Mince shook his head, "I don't know, you tell me."

She glanced over to him, and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm staying here until further case."

Mince nodded, and grabbed her hand, "I'll stay with you."

She smiled lightly and stared up at him, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Trust me," He said smiling slightly, "If taken a natural course, it hurts, but not as bad."

Klaira's smile grew slightly bigger, and kissed his cheek, "Can you though promise me something?"

Mince turned his head to her, "What?"

"Can you stop messing with Espio and the others?" She asked, "Maybe let nature take its course?"

He smiled, his red eyes strangely softening with a tint of blue added, "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek again, "Thanks."

Mince grasped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, Klaira in reply wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. The hybrid mutant whimpered loudly, getting their attention to take their love elsewhere.

Klaira grinned at Mince, "Miss the old days?"

Mince also grinned back, "Give me all you got."

She smiled and leaped from the couch, Mince following her into the room they were in with the black-light. Quickly he shut the door, and the two quickly embraced one another, both slipping their tongues into one another's mouth . Mince's hands soon started to crawl from her waist to the front of her vest, unzipping it desperately as he began to suck her neck.

"So you know," Klaira said while moving her head to the side for him, "Zephyra won't be gone long."

Mince pulled away from her neck and slipped off his vest, "He'll have to live with it. A little heat won't hurt him."

Klaira laughed a little as she slipped her vest off, the chameleon then pressed his lips on hers again, and started undoing her bra, which slipped from her arms and down onto the floor. The two then embraced one another again, and collapsed onto the bed, Mince on top and both started undoing their buckles.

-------------

Sonic yelped out as he fell off from the bench onto the cement, smacking his head on the rail behind it and dropped his gun. They spun their heads to the hedgehog to see his legs up, and fell to the side as he struggled to get up.

"I'm scarred for life!" He cried out, "The visions! They won't leave me!"

"What visions?" Shadow growled.

"From that Klaira!" Sonic replied, "I'm seeing everything she's seeing."

"And what did you see this time may I ask." Rouge said in a slight sassy way.

Sonic stared at Rouge, "Would you believe me if I said she and Mince were in bed right now."

They all stared at him as if he was crazy, their heads turning to one another to see each other's reaction's towards his comment. Espio seemed to be the only one to believe him.

"Can you seriously?" Espio questioned, "Can you actually see the Dark?"

"Through Klaira's eyes." Sonic stated, "I've noticed that since back near Inchigo Base."

"They're resting for the night." Anna stated, "Maybe we should get some rest ourselves?"

Shadow spun to the echidna, "You do realize what we are currently in?"

"Not unless we head to the Hiliac Inn." Misty stated, "It's expensive, but the mutants will have absolutely no way to get in."

"How so?" Espio asked.

"Their massive security." Rouge implied, "They've got cameras in every hallway, every elevator, lasers all over in the heating and air conditioning systems. The place is filled with security guards, they'll never get inside without tripping the security bells."

"What about from underground?" Sonic stated.

"There is none." She stated.

"And above?" Shadow asked lastly.

"They'll have a hell of a time just getting up to the top." Misty reminded, "The building itself is made of mostly glass, they'll just slide off."

"This place better be good if it's expensive." Sonic growled a little.

"In fact it's right there." Rouge pointed out.

They all faced to where Rouge was pointing, between two smaller buildings, a glass covered building stood in front tall and shiny. The building itself looked heavily guarded, just with spotlights on the top and a helicopter flying by.

"On our way there," Sonic reminded, "Let's keep our eyes open for those, things shall we?"

"Yes we will Sonic." Misty growled, "You'll hear them coming, trust me."

They started walking down the alley towards the building, their guns gripped tightly in their hands. Keeping their eyes moving, they scanned ahead, above, behind, and below, behind the objects in the alley and watching the back, knowing they could be watched.

Espio's mouth started to grow dry, the small wind chill sliding against his back as he pressed on forward, and the infant in him twitching from the cold. Able to spot a coat near a garbage can, he quickly grabbed it and slipped it on, the coat going down past his knees, but was much colder than the small wind itself. The infant squirmed lightly, the coldness starting to irritate it even though it sat deep in his belly, he slipped his gun in one of the coat pockets and grasped his stomach, the thing poking his stomach hard enough to strike some pain.

Sonic spun his head around back to Espio, seeing the chameleon bent over slightly and both arms around his stomach, the coat covering him, but making him colder. Sonic stopped and waited for the chameleon to catch up, watching his head stay low and stare down at the ground with pain. Espio spotted Sonic as he raised his head, and stopped just inches away from him with a small agonizing stare.

"Take that god damn coat off." Sonic glared, "You look like a flipping homeless whore."

Espio growled lowly, "The infant, it's bugging me because of the wind."

Sonic's ears lowered, "We're about three months away from winter, and the thing gets bugged by the cold? Man you'll die soon enough."

Espio sighed with a little irritation, "Oh now that helps a lot Sonic."

"Hey!" Rouge snapped, "Get your fat asses over here! Hurry up!"

Sonic spun his head back to Espio, "If it makes you feel any better, Mince has the same curse."

Espio stopped from just starting to walk, and flung his head back to Sonic with anxiety, "Come again?"

"Through Klaira's eyes," Sonic explained while starting to walk, "I remember putting an injection filled with a red solution, and when she drew it close to Mince, he admitted to saying her had a pregnancy curse."

Espio stared at Sonic with a bit of shock, "How's that possible though?"

"I don't know." Sonic said shaking his head, "But all I know is every eight days another rips out of his stomach."

Espio slapped his face, "Shit."

Sonic turned to Espio, 'Well, at least he suffers more than you do. Since he can't die."

"Yeah but my case, I don't live to tell the tale." Espio growled, "Along with not being able to help."

A clicking sound started coming from behind them, both quickly spun around down the alleyway, seeing a black mutant standing in the middle of it, the size of a panther, staring at them hungrily.

"Oh fuck!" Sonic cried out, drawing out his gun.

Espio also reached for his gun, both aiming at the black mutant as it charged at them, firing their shots as best as they could as it ran. The others in front heard the shots and spun on their heels to them, seeing them both firing at the massive mutant charging at them.

Misty bolted down the alley, drawing out another gun, and fired just past the two guy's heads towards the mutant, striking it in the head about three times from the two guns she held. The mutant screeched loudly, stunning the guys in their places as it cried in pain, but barely slowed Misty from running to them.

"I got an idea! Come on!" Misty cried to them grabbing them both by the shoulders.

They all spun around and bolted towards the end of the alley, where Shadow, Rouge, and Anna waited. Misty then shifted into her fox form, releasing the two guys, and bolted into the heavy traffic. Sonic and Espio didn't question, and also bolted into the traffic, following her as fast as they could as they weaved through traffic. Shadow then ran after them, following them and leaving Rouge and Anna behind.

"Hold on." Rouge said, grasping Anna and started flying up.

The four weaved through traffic like bees, with the horns from the cars around honking at them as they sped by them as fast as they could. Luckily, the mutant hadn't caught up with them yet, and they were headed straight for the hotel they wanted to get to.

Sonic's mind eased up slightly, his vision flashing strangely, his surroundings strangely slowing down, the world suddenly slowing up in time and space. His vision kept flashing, but started showing images, Klaira, moaning as Mince sucked on her neck, both under the covers as the heat between them grew hotter and hotter. Sonic's body started to heat up, able to feel the slight orgasm that Klaira was getting, but why, he didn't need it at this point. His vision kept flashing, every vision of Klaira and Mince different, the hedgehog slowed down his running, and started to drift into another lane, and started falling, and his sight then drew black, remembering nothing.

-------------

Zephyra just walked into the apartment, hearing beating music in Klaira's room. His immediate thought when hearing it and seeing Mince missing, was they were making love. He twitched slightly as the thought crossed his mind, through the music he could hear Klaira cry out, his spine shook with a chill, just the thought itself started to scare him.

The hybrid mutant quickly ran to Zephyra, staring up at him as it smelled the scent of metal and cleaner in the bag. She then leaped onto the counter and nuzzled through the bag.

"Hey!" Zephyra growled, "Out out out! Not for you!"

The mutant yelped and got off the counter as Zephyra pushed her head away from the bag, and spun back around, sitting and watched as he drew out five dart guns and four different cleaners from the bag, and a scrub brush.

"The damn carpet cleaner's will think we killed someone if they see this."

Zephyra said as he stared at the carpet with a bit of disgust, "And I don't think wine'll settle them down."

The hybrid cocked her head as he made the comment.

He glanced down, "You know what's happening in Klaira's room?"

She shook her head, actually understanding his words.

Zephyra rolled his eyes, listening to the music as it appealed to him, and started bobbing his head, "Someone's got good taste."

The mutant growled a little, poking at his feet with the scrub brush.

Zephyra glared down at the hybrid, "Alright! We'll get started."

She snorted and dropped the scrub brush, and trotted to his room.

Zephyra rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, even the mutant has to hassle me."

The mutant then came back with another scrub brush in her mouth, and sat down in front of the damp blood spot where Mince was laying at, and waited for Zephyra anxiously.

Zephyra sighed, "This'll take all night, especially since the blood's everywhere."

He then heard the music stop, he spun his head towards Klaira's door, and froze.

Mince rolled off of Klaira, both gasping for air as the pressure slowly faded away between them. Klaira rolled to her side and se the remote on her desk, the heat making her sweat heavily, she then glanced at the clock, seeing it was about one in the morning.

"Crap…" Klaira said faintly, "Two hours."

"Damn," Mince spoke lightly, "The record was thirteen."

Klaira laughed, "If only I had the energy."

"If only we done this sooner." Mince said smiling softly.

Klaira rolled back over and curled up beside Mince, "I haven't felt so pleased for a long time."

"Neither have I." Mince replied, putting and arm around her.

"Zephyra should've been here by now though." She remembered, "Or at least an hour ago."

Mince rolled his eyes, "Probably collapsed on his bed and fell asleep without us knowing it."

"How would he stand us though?" Klaira said grinning.

Mince chuckled with amusement, "With the stereo going, good point."

Klaira smiled, and laid her head on his chest, "So how soon do you want to catch the others?"

"Not for a while." Mince said closing his eyes, "Since you have your own place, why the fuck even turn and go back to the Turret?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Demy knew about this." Klaira replied with a low growl, "He has his eyes on me almost twenty-four seven."

Zephyra could barely hear the two talking as he scrubbed the floor harshly, the blood starting to come off, but tainted the scrub almost red. The hybrid on the other side of the blood stain also tried her hardest to scrub hard, whimpering as the blood stain was difficult to get out. Zephyra wiped the sweat off of his face, still going back and forth as best as he could, and was also seeing if he could hear the conversation through the walls, to see if they were coming out. The hybrid glanced up and growled lowly, knowing what Zephyra was doing, and stopped with the scrub brush in her fang filled mouth.

"Oh quit it." Zephyra growled at her, "They're probably gonna fall asleep in her bed anyways."

The mutant didn't seem to like Zephyra's comment, but continued to help the demon-hog anyways with the scrubbing.


	10. Security Thoughts

**Chapter 10: **

**Security Thoughts**

He blinked a few times, feeling the morning sun breathe upon his face, he groaned as his body ached, his head pulsing with pain. He sat up using one of his hands to rub his eyes awake, seeing white everywhere, the windows widely showing the scenery of the city, and his back struck him with agony, pulling him back onto the bed. He yelped and fell back into the bed, feeling his back grab and twinge, like someone just started pulling on his spine.

He came to realize he was in the hospital. Seeing one of his legs in a cast, bandage around his head, and a few tubes on his arms injecting antibiotics. All he knew was that he passed out, but what happened afterwards? Did a car hit him? Did the black mutant find him before that and tried killing him? He glanced at his body under the sheets, seeing stitches on his stomach and his chest.

His eyes widened with fear, "Oh no…"

"It's not what you think." A deeper voice spoke beside him.

Sonic flipped his head towards the wide window, seeing the older silver chameleon sitting on the window seal, staring out at the morning city view.

"Darren." Sonic said with a bit of surprise, "Where have you been?"

"Searching," He said lowly, "Searching for that son of a gun."

"Which one?" Sonic asked, "I know we got quite a few of them."

"My brother." He snarled lowly, "And also the owner of the IMA."

"Heh," Sonic snorted, "And too bad I'm here now."

"If you're wondering what happened," Darren commented, "The black mutant caught up with you shortly after you passed out in front of my Gallardo. Before though I even had time to open my door, it appeared and immediately started tearing at you. Luckily I was able to fend it off, but not kill it."

"Great." Sonic mumbled, "It still runs around the city, that's all I need to know to make sure I die tonight."

Darren smiled slightly, "The only thing you need to worry about is if you'll heal correctly, that black mutant wasn't anything common."

"How'd you know?" Sonic questioned him.

"That particular mutant," He stated, "I could smell a tremendous stench on it, and also Mince's scent. It's not something to ignore, I can see that through the body frame it had."

"Mince's scent?" Sonic said raising a brow, "How so?"

"His blood." He growled, "But too much to say it touched Mince lightly. I'm actually beginning to wonder if…"

"It came from him…" Sonic mumbled, "His curse."

Darren glanced over to Sonic, "Come again."

"He has a curse, that's probably where the black thing came from." Sonic stated.

The silver one wasn't appealed nor appalled by his statement, and stared past him to see a female human with blonde hair walk in.

"Mince's alive?" She commented with a bit of shock.

Darren glared at the blonde nurse, and drew out his katana, pointing it at her face within niches of her nose. The blonde's face quickly grew white as the katana was stained with blood ad it's point looking extremely sharp.

The chameleon's eyes flickered, "Unless you want to walk out with nubs on your arms, do not ever mention him."

She gritted her teeth, "I-I wasn't planning on it. I'm a friend of Samiria's."

He lowered his katana slowly, keeping his eyes on her sternly, "Forgive me then."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, forgive him."

She stared down at the hedgehog, "You feeling alright?"

"No…" Sonic growled, "I actually feel miserable."

"Can I do anything for you?" She asked.

Sonic closed his eyes and laid his back against the pillow, "Get me out of these casts would be nice."

"Can't," She stated, "Your injuries are too severe, and your body's been acting against our antibiotics. So we need to keep you here for a while."

Sonic sighed, "Where are the others?"

"Gone." She stated, "I think they're at a hotel not far from here."

Sonic nodded, and the nurse walked off.

"For being Samiria's friend," Darren commented, "She's quite the dumbass."

Sonic laughed at his comment, "A true Californian."

He then stared back at Sonic, "Your body, it must be trying to regenerate itself."

"Huh?" Sonic gawked at the chameleon.

Darren got up and walked over by the IV stand, and grabbed some rubber gloves, "If a body is pushing the antibiotics away from the injured areas, it means it's trying to regenerate by itself."

Darren then stated dabbing Sonic's arms where the tubes were attached, "If too much antibiotics are given to the body while it's trying to regenerate, it'll cause a horrible mutation, and you'll reproduce cells beyond control."

"What?" Sonic yelped, "What the hell? Why did they put these in me then?"

"Because they didn't know." Darren said, slowly removing one of the tubes, blood slowly trying to go into the tube, "And if they didn't know, they would never see this coming, and wouldn't be able to stop it."

He then quickly leaned over Sonic's body and dabbed the other arm where the tube was, "This would be a nightmare for your friends, and you'd become a target for the IMA."

Sonic watched as the chameleon was freeing him, "So what are you doing?"

"Getting you out." He stated, "You're backs going to twinge with pain, but it's nothing severe. Neither is your leg severely injured."

The tube was removed and Sonic quickly started to slip his leg from the cast, seeing that he was gonna lose his life there in the hospital.

-----------

It was silence for the two, only warmth hidden under the covers that kept each other warm. The sun blocked by the curtains in front of the sliding glass door beside their bed not far. The door creaked open, and the hybrid trotted into the bedroom, seeing the two lay asleep still, she tried leaping onto the bed, but the covers slide a little, making the hybrid lose grip and fall back onto the floor. She growled slightly, and leaped again, this time digging her claws into the mattress, and pulled herself up, luckily not ripping it.

The hybrid crept to Klaira, trying not to startle her and keep her asleep, and curled up with her by her chest, nuzzling her chin a little. Klaira felt the mutant's nose poke at her chin, and lifted her head, seeing the hybrid stare up at her. The female hedgehog smiled and laid one of her hands on the hybrid's head and started scratching behind the ears. Klaira could feel Mince arms wrapped around her, her back sweating with his warmth as they both laid in the bed, and glanced behind her, seeing he was still sound asleep.

She pushed the hybrid off of the top cover, and pulled it off of her, getting out of the bed with her black nightshirt on. She walked over to her dresser and snatched her sweats, slipping them on quickly, and lightly stepped out the door, making sure not to wake up Mince. The hybrid followed behind her, leaving the room and hopping onto the couch, stretching out and watching Klaira with a little happiness.

"Morning Klaira." Zephyra greeted while leaning on the counter behind him, sipping coffee.

She smiled back, "Morni-"

She stopped, and stared at the floor, seeing it was spotless, no stain anywhere. Her mouth dropped at the spotless floor, and spun her head to Zephyra, "You didn't."

"I did," Zephyra said smiling, "But it was a bitch to do."

The hybrid yelped a little, getting Zephyra's attention.

"She helped." He mentioned, "Speaking of which, come up with a name for her yet?"

Klaira sat in one of the kitchen chairs, "No, haven't really thought about it…"

He stared at the hybrid, "Well I'd hate to keep calling her thing or mutant or hybrid all the time."

"Eh, give me a few to start out with." She asked him.

"Fluffy." Zephyra joked.

Klaira's smiled grew bigger at his comment, "No. Something more interesting."

"Pooky?"

"No, too…childish."

"Glory?"

"No, it doesn't fit her."

"Lassie?"

Klaira glared at Zephyra, "Now you're just trying to piss me off aren't ya?"

"You said to ring up a few to jog your mind." Zephyra mentioned shrugging, "So I'm listing a few, Scooby?"

Klaira shook her head, "Never mind…"

"Mince still sawing logs?" Zephyra questioned.

Klaira nodded, "Yes, but slowly."

Zephyra then put down his mug and leaned over the counter as Klaira got up, "So how was he?"

She stopped and spun around to Zephyra, "You're too young so you know."

"No I'm not." Zephyra contradicted, "Just tell me."

Klaira glanced over towards where the two bedrooms were adjacent, then walked back over in front of Zephyra, and also leaned over the counter, "Probably the best I've ever had."

Zephyra grinned, "Bite bite, lick lick?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Nuzzle nuzzle, suck suck?"

"Oooooh!" Klaira laughed while pushing Zephyra's head away, walking to the couch.

"No no no no, not like that!" Zephyra said laughing, "I meant the neck."

"Yes," She said laughing still, "And other things, they're secret though."

"Oh come on." Zephyra cried a little, "We've been basically banned from the Turret, so what's to hide?"

Klaira rolled her eyes, "Never mind, new subject."

Zephyra grabbed his coffee and sat down, "Dunno, but what do we do now?"

Mince then entered the room with black pants on and wiped his face, "the IMA headquarters."

Zephyra's mouth dropped, "Are you mad? Do you know what they'll do to you when they find out you're in there?"

Mince nodded as he leaned against the counter, "I know what the others are after, since Misty's with them."

"You do realize that half of them have left this city, right?" She mentioned.

"And I know why," Mince said facing her, "From what's already occurred, they don't want to drag us and our followers out and be chased twenty-four seven."

"But what's the IMA gonna do about it?" Zephyra growled, "Or at least how is that company gonna affect anything?"

"A lot." Klaira said closing her eyes, "The association has billions of dollars, and if them and or us find a way to get the info out, they'll lose everything, and the building will be destroyed."

"How do we get in?" The demon-hog pointed out, "But since Mince here's the expert, I'm sure we'll get in without anything chasing us."

"The IMA's a lot more secure than the other place, they've got weapons that kill with one strike."

Zephyra laughed a little at his comment, "Are we talking about alienated creatures like what you just made again?"

Mince nodded.

"Crap…" Zephyra growled.

-----------

Rouge slammed the papers on the table with fury, "Damn it! We should've kept Tails here!"

Misty smiled a little, "We're screwed now since none of us know how to get through the security systems."

Sonic stood and laughed, "Oh yeah, no one here knows anything about the security here."

Darren smiled, "I actually do, it's just I'm wondering if anything's changed."

Rouge shrugged, "Maybe we can try and get in contact with the others?"

"We won't be able to." Misty spoke, "Unless we can try internet."

"We need something quicker though." Espio pointed out, "We don't know what's in there, and we don't know what could be hiding."

Darren shook his head, "I know someone that works there, and luckily, he deals with the security…"

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

The black echidna smiled as he stared at his computer, "No problem at all Darren, I myself wanted to kick that damn human Korin out, and make this company go down the drain."

"Where's the vault?" Daren questioned.

"Well…" the echidna said typing on his laptop to the side, "It'll be a rough ride getting up there, but it's on the fifty-first floor."

"Great…" Sonic sighed, "And what kind of security are we to face?"

"If you're careful enough," The echidna spoke, "There's three security levels. The first would be just cameras and their guns…"

"Wonderful." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Second includes the IMA soldiers going after ya." He spoke, "And the third, is releasing Acidic Logers, Laborings, and one of the top worst, what I call Snaggleteeth."

"Acidic Logers we know." Shadow explained, "But Laborings and what?"

"Laborings are the little mutants that come from the Mothers." The echidna said bringing up a picture on the screen of their computer, "And Snaggleteeth are an echidna-chameleon mix."

"So a bad temper mixed with high stealth?" Espio said.

"And damn poisonous." The black echidna added while leaning back on his chair, "If bit, within ten minutes your spine numbs up, vulnerable for paralysis, and while you're sitting on the ground unable to move, your skin starts to dissolve and the muscles just shoot out with great growth. And since you're paralyzed, and your heart and lungs get crushed by the muscle growth, you die a slow death."

All but Darren's faces turned pale.

"They're the last thing you need to see." The echidna explained, "The Laborings, well, just by what Espio's suffering, you know. And the Acidic Logers, just stay at least a hundred and ten feet away from them."

"Their tongues of course." Anna nodded.

"Now, if you want to avoid the cameras shooting at you." He continued on, bringing up more pictures, "Have something that can last fifty bullets every ten seconds, and have another person just underneath the camera, just snip the red wire next to the green one, and it'll stop firing. No cost er anything."

"How do we know if we're near one?" Rouge questioned.

"Mainly three-way Intersections." He answered, "And look of a red shiny dot on both sides of the walls."

"No problem." Shadow nodded.

"But listen." The echidna continued, "I can access a window for you guys, but the window's only going to last at least fifteen minutes. After that, you're on your own."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Word of advice though." The black echidna continued, "If you see the Acidic Logers, Laborings, or Snaggleteeth, you'd better be shooting and running at the same time. And whatever you do, if you run out of ammo, don't toss your gun!"

"Sign of weakness." Anna muttered.

"Exactly." He stated, "If you have to, snarl as loud as you can to get them to back off."

Misty grinned, "Now that won't be a problem."


	11. Acidic Stance

**Chapter 11: **

**Acidic Stance**

Zephyra stared at the main doors blankly, "Okay, it's broad daylight, and the humans are like ants, they're everywhere and all over in and out of that place. So how are we going to get in?"

"Ask Horny here, he knows." Klaira growled, also staring at the building blankly, "I don't know the place anyways."

"There! That Mercedes!" Mince pointed out, "Once he starts going up the steps we follow and put up our hoods."

Zephyra put up his black hood and glared at the chameleon, "I'd rather put them on now than later."

Klaira put hers up and watched the exotic car's door come open, "Same here."

"What's exactly in this place anyways?" Zephyra questioned, looking up towards the top of the massive building.

"Tight security." Mince explained, "One of the toughest I've known, not as bad though as some I've seen."

Klaira grabbed Mince's hood and put it over his head, "Okay, the humans are going inside, let's go."

Mince slapped Klaira's hand away, and stared back around to her, "Alright! Go slow though."

The other two nodded, and followed him when he started walking from the corner. All kept their heads lowered as they walked, trying to keep their faces hidden from society. Klaira glanced behind her to see Zephyra watching a human to the left, she spun her head to the same direction, and noticed a female with reddish hair watching the three. Mince kept his eyes forward, knowing better than to watch the other humans stare at them, and raised his head a little to find the fat human he wanted to follow.

"Oh my god! Mince Marvelo!"

All three froze in their places, and spun their heads to the red-haired girl, her hands covering her mouth as she spotted the chameleon's familiar face.

"Run!" Mince shouted.

They bolted from their places people spinning their heads towards the three runners, and the fat human they were following spun his head to the three. Mince took one glance at the fat human, and his heart dropped like a solid cement block, and tripped over the steps.

Both Klaira and Zephyra stopped and turned to Mince, seeing him on the ground, his claws drawn out.

"Come on!" Zephyra shouted.

"Too late." Klaira told the demon-hog.

The fat human trotted over to the chameleon, and knelt down beside him, "Mince, you blood-thirsty a-hole."

Mince didn't dare move, his head turned away from him, feeling his back pop, "You! How! How are you still alive!"

The fat one smiled, "Apparently what you kill turns into something similar to you Mince."

Klaira seen the human's face, and put her hands over her mouth, "Oh no!"

Zephyra spun his head to her, "What?"

"I-It's him!" She cried, "Huston Tucker!"

Mince growled loudly, "You stay away from me! You hear! Get away from me!"

Entitled Huston smiled, "Take him to the twenty-first floor. And the female and hedgehog to the thirty second."

One of the armed men walked up to the chameleon, putting up a gun at his back, and shot, a stinging pain penetrating through the chameleon's skin. His skin started to shift, hardening a little like rock, and began to have difficulty breathing as his lungs started to constrict. Two other armed men then grabbed the gasping chameleon by the arms, and dragged him from where he lied.

Klaira and Zephyra were both poked by guns of more armed men, forced to move as ordered with Huston following behind. Klaira growled a little, spinning her head behind her to take one last glimpse of Mince's Olds, seeing it had no mark on it. Just as she was about to turn her head, a white Mustang screeched to a halt behind the older muscle car, it's engine shutting off, and the driver's side door opening towards the street.

Gunshots flew from the Mustang and hit the armed men between her and Zephyra, then knocked the others to their side. They collapsed with the guns firing up into the sky, the bullets from the Stang killing them instantly. Both spun their heads towards the Mustang with a bit of surprise.

"Don't let them take Mince!" Darren snarled.

Misty, Sonic and Anna shot from the Mustang towards the building, firing at the other armed men and Huston. Many of the men dropped, but the ones that carried Mince, and Huston, went through the doors, the glass making the bullets bounce from the aim. Klaira and Zephyra waited for the four to catch up, Klaira looking at Darren with a confused expression.

"What are you waiting for?" Misty yelped going by the two.

The two glanced at one another, letting the others by, then followed through the doors behind them after their enemy.

Misty and Sonic chased the two armed men and Huston through the human crowd, shoving ahead with Darren and the other three behind them. One of the shooters spun his head around and shot at the two hedgehogs three times, missing each time, but then caused an uproar of humans screaming loudly and running. Both Misty and Sonic pulled out their guns and fired at them, trying their hardest to get them before they reached the elevator just yards ahead. One of the armed men was shot, and collapsed to the floor grasping his chest, leaving the other shooter to carry Mince himself, and Huston to stat shooting at the two hedgehogs.

"I don't believe it!" Misty cried out.

"I know! Huston! He's alive!" Sonic noticed.

"How though?" Misty questioned dodging one of the bullets.

Humans all around them started collapsing to the floor as more armed men from above started shooting at them all. Darren, Klaira, Anna, and Zephyra having to leap over innocent people that bled from the bullet wounds. Misty and Sonic were quickly catching up to them still shooting at them with their handguns, and tried to shoot the other armed man down. The elevator ahead of them opened, and the armed man and Huston leaped inside, and the doors closed, bullets hitting the door as they were being shot at. The door closed, and Misty rammed into the door with fury, banging at it and kicking at as she knew they escaped.

"Damn it!" Misty shouted, kicking the door one last time.

"What do we do?" Anna asked with the other three beside her.

Darren loaded his gun with more bullets and stared up at the other shooters that were looking for them from above, "You guys go on without me."

Klaira spun around, "Are you mad? If they find out you've also turned into a mutant like Mince, they'll take you too!"

Darren glared at her, "Better me than him."

"But what about his preg curse?" Zephyra mentioned, "If they find out about that, then the whole city's screwed!"

Darren stared at Zephyra, "I know! That's why I'm going alone!"

"Wait!" Sonic halted him, "You knew about his curse?"

"Where do you think the mutant that Klaira was attacked by came from?"

Klaira's mouth dropped, "You! You made Mince-"

"Yes damn it!" Darren snapped, "Just get to the floor with the IMA's info, and get out! Now go!"

No one said a word, and spun around towards the left of the elevator, and ran around a corner, leaving Darren to fend for himself.

---------

Huston mocked at Mince, seeing the chameleon barely breathing while placed on a table that was waiting for him by a white-coated scientist.

Huston faced the scientist, "I want a sample of his DNA, and inject three liters of lorci infertili."

The scientist's mouth dropped, "But Huston! That's not possible for him! Do you know what that'll do to his systems?"

The fat one smiled, fangs showing within his smile, "This is Mince we're dealing with, nothing will damage him."

The white coat glanced down at the chameleon, then at Huston, "But seriously Huston. Three liters? That's just under the amount we've used on our Mother Laborer before she died."

Huston nodded, "Do it, and make sure the room's locked shut."

The elevator door opened in front of them, and a blonde man walked in their scars all along his neck, and bullet holes in his shirt and jacket.

"Korin." Huston greeted.

The blonde glanced down at Mince, seeing the chameleon had finally passed out, "It's about time! The fucker needs to pay."

The scientist snorted, "You were attacked by what?"

"Him!" Korin snarled, pointing a finger at Mince, "I don't know how I lived! But that fucker tried to kill me!"

"Same goes here about six years ago." Huston reminded, "But now that he has no where to run, he's ours to torture."

---------

"Okay you guys," the echidna's voice spoke, "Remember that you've only got a fifteen minute window before security comes back on, and you're detected."

"Wait." Anna spoke, "In what areas are we able to be detected.

The intercom fell silent for a short moment, "Okay, wait until you get to the thirtieth floor, then call me back up."

"Sounds like a better idea." Sonic nodded, "This way we can get there without wasting time that we didn't need to waste."

"Right, so hurry and get there. Irin out." the echidna lastly spoke.

Klaira smiled, "So you guys are after the info also?"

"Yes, are you?" Misty questioned the female.

"Since we've been banned from the Turret until we get you and Espio, yep." Zephyra commented.

Misty pointed and laughed at the demon-hog, "Ha! Serves you right."

A small yelp came from behind Klaira, their heads turned towards the sound, to see the same small hedgehog chameleon hybrid mutant run from the corner not far from them and stood by Klaira, her ears lowered.

"How the hell did you get here." Klaira questioned the mutant.

Sonic stared at the mutant with fear, "Oh no, it isn't!"

"What?" Anna asked him.

Sonic turned his head to her, "You don't want to know."

Zephyra glared at them, "Can we go now? Before more of those stupid humans find us and shoot us?"

---------

Darren walked the hallways fearless, his blue eyes scanning the halls and rooms with his gun strapped around his shoulder and his katana in its sling around his waist. Just down the hall he heard some shooting, and froze, staring down where the shooting was coming from. From the corner ahead, a male voice cried out with fear, and in ran a green, white, and black panda with a katana similar to his, a ring in his hands, and tan pants running down the hall as he covered his head, bullets flying everywhere. Darren quickly grabbed his gun, and shot around the frightened panda, the armed men dropping like flies as each shot he made was dead on in the head or heart, and killed them instantly.

The panda stopped, hearing the shooting stop, and faced the chameleon, "Um, thanks?"

Darren smiled, seeing the panda in fear, "You shouldn't be here you know."

"Well, I was just walking down that hallway," the panda explained, "And when those armed guys found me, they just started shooting at me like mad."

Darren grinned, "What's the name."

"Ring." The panda answered, "Ring the Panda."

Darren shook his head, "Personally, that's a cheesy name for a panda like you."

The panda growled lowly, "Oh and you're a old-"

Behind the panda the chameleon seen something, and quickly shoved Ring aside, and started to shoot, seeing three Laborings coming down the hall at rapid speed. The panda collapsed beside him as he was shoved, his katana slipping from his hands and sliding a few yards away. One of the Laborings was shot, and stumbled on the floor, the other two leaping over and still charged at him. Darren quickly drew out his katana, the blade shining silver, and lashed it across the creature's faces, slicing their skulls cleanly, and fell on the floor beside the panda.

Ring stared at the chameleon, "For an old reptile, you sure got skill."

Daren pointed his katana at one of the two sliced ones, "Do you know what these are?"

Ring shook his head.

"They're called Laborings." The chameleon explained, "If you're down on the floor, you'll be carrying one of these in your stomach for fifteen minutes, and die once they rip out of you."

The panda laughed, "HA! I don't believe ya! As if that's possible."

Darren grinned, "You ain't going until you do."

Ring stopped laughing, "Huh?"

Darren smacked his hand on Ring's arm and yanked him up, "Come on."

---------

Sonic spun around and shot multiple times back behind him towards the gunmen chasing them, and leaped through a already broken window to dodge their bullets. He landed on a metal table, then slid off onto the floor, breaking some glass underneath him, and sliced his skin open to bleed. He could hear the gunshot from behind draw closer as they continued to shoot at the others, but then some snarling ahead of him. Sonic raised his head from the ground, seeing five Laborings staring at him, their tails flicking back and forth, and eager to get him at that moment.

"Crap." Sonic cursed, grabbing his gun from his belt.

Two of the creatures charged at him, instantly getting shot as Anna defended him from behind. The three others then charged, Sonic shooting them down, and getting up on his feet.

"Come on Sonic!" Anna cried out, "We don't have time!"

Sonic scurried to his feet and leaped through the window back into the hallway, dodging the bullets as quick as he could and caught up with the others. They all swung a right, the hallway going to one door ahead, which was also a dead end. Zephyra reached the door first, grabbing the handle and whipped it open for the others. Klaira and Misty dove in first, then Sonic and Anna leaped inside after them, and Zephyra spun inside, shutting the door behind them.

The room was dark, hardly any light leading them around as they stared at the door with relief. Anna took a deep breath, and spun around on her heels, and froze stiff as her face turned white, and her muscles froze solids.

"Um…guys…" Anna cried a little, trying to keep quiet.

Misty spun around and stared where Anna was staring, her mouth falling open with shock, "Shit…"

The other three spun around, even Klaira froze at the sight of what they were gawking at. Mounds everywhere, but with a chameleon head and a whip-like tail, claws shaped like black daggers, and bodies three times larger than a human. These mounds were everywhere, to Sonic, there must've been about a hundred. On the other side of the room, there was a steel door, their only escape route.

"Crap…" Sonic whispered.

Zephyra's green markings then started to glow, lighting up the room brightly with neon green. The mounds then started to move, some yawning to awake, and some just turning their heads away from the light. Klaira quickly snapped her fingers, a large coat appearing in her hands, and she covered the demon-hog up frantically.

"Zephyra!" Klaira growled as quiet as she could, "You're gonna get us all killed!"

Zephyra struggled while Klaira held the coat over his head, "Damn it woman! I can't help it! It does it automatically!"

Klaira tied the coat around Zephyra's neck, and stepped away from him as he glared at her. Misty kept her stance, as her back grabbed violently, and her muscles bulged slightly, smelling a scent that wasn't doing her any good, but it was more like a gas than anything.

Sonic stared at her, "Mist?"

Misty curled up a little and clinched her arms, "I'm fine…"

"So what do we do?" Anna asked, "What are these?"

"Acidic Logers." Klaira commented, "And more than what we can handle."

Anna gulped, "Uh oh…"

"But our only escape route is over there." Zephyra pointed, "How in the world are we gonna get over there without these bastards knowing?"

Klaira glanced straight down a small path that seemed to lead to the door, "Tip toe, and stay quiet, follow me."

They watched as Klaira got a start, stepping over a tail that was just feet in front of them. Anna followed her, then Misty, Zephyra, and Sonic, taking each step with care as they made their way to the door ahead. The suspense between life and death was tight, Klaira knew of the Acidic Logers' hunger, once they wake up, there's no stopping them until they fall asleep again, but not for another two weeks. The time though that was taking to get there seemed short, a large circle that was open in the center of the room, and Klaira stopped, seeing if any of the creature's had noticed. Sonic stared off to the side, seeing a camera in the room, his foot coming in contact with one of the creature's tail. Sonic yelped out as he fell and collapsed onto the creature's body.

Sirens went off wildly in the room, both doors behind and in front were sealed off by a laser barrier, and the Acidic Logers spun their heads to the center, seeing their food in the very center. Sonic yelped again as he got off of one of the creatures and scampered to the center without hesitation.

"We're screwed…" Zephyra mentioned, seeing the creature's getting onto their feet.

The creatures snarled loudly, and started moving towards their prey, their tongues dripping with acid, and made the five shake, all knowing they're about to die.

* * *

XDD srry to cut off here peoplz, but wait until this next chapter O.o 


	12. Found It

**Chapter 12: **

**Found It**

"HEY!" Ring shouted, "I ain't leavin' yet!"

Darren spun around and glared at him, "And why not?"

"I lost my ring!" HE snapped, "And if I don't fond it soon, I'm screwed for life!"

Daren snorted, "It's gone by now guaranteed, those Laborings probably destroyed it."

"It has a mind of its own so ya know." Ring growled.

Darren laughed, "What makes this ring so special?"

"It's a curse damn it." Ring growled at him deeply, "And it's a deadly one if someone of the wrong hands gets it."

Darren stopped, staring into the room, and stopped the panda from walking into him with his hand, and watched through the window, slightly transparent.

"Huston." A female scientist spoke, "His production rate's off the chart. The stimulant though isn't boosting it up like it should."

Huston smiled, "That's alright though."

"But sir." She spoke again, "In order for this to go correctly, it needs to be higher. Otherwise the Laborings will deform."

"And that's the last thing we need." Korin stated, "If this goes wrong-"

"Korin!" Huston snapped, "Nothing will go wrong if you'd say nothing."

Korin glared at Huston, "Excuse me?"

A small beeping sound started going off, the female scientist flicking her head over towards the sound, "Sir! His heart rate's picking up, and his muscle's are mutating!"

Darren heard the female through the glass, and brought up his gun towards the glass, "Get down now Ring."

The panda quickly ducked and covered his head, the gunshots echoing over his head as glass shattered, and the scientists inside cried out. The chameleon quickly tossed his weapon aside and leaped through the broken glass, the other scientists hurrying to stop him with the paralysis darts like they used on Mince. He drew out his whip swiftly, and slashed the humans all around him, smacking Korin's face, and Huston across his stomach, both collapsing to the floor and grasped their wounds with agony.

He spun around to the female scientist and drew out his katana, pointing it at her face, "Terminate the experiment, now!"

She started shaking after seeing the chameleon's attack, "I-I can't."

He pushed the katana closer to her face, "Why not?"

"B-Because," she said starting to let down tears, "Already a half of a liter of lorci infertili was injected."

"Just terminate it damn it!" Darren snapped.

She scurried to the computer and poked at a few buttons, then typed on the computer, the screen bringing up a pop-up that stated the process was terminated. Darren noticed the two scientists that were in the chamber, and glared at her with the katana lowered to her throat.

"Now get them out, now." Darren growled lowly, hearing Ring walk in quietly.

She nodded, and pressed another button on the computer, opening the sealed door, and letting the two scientists out of the chamber.

Darren lowered his katana, "Now get your ass out of this building while you still can."

They all nodded fearfully, and ran past Ring out the door, leaving the wounded behind and the two in the room.

"May I ask what's going on? And how the hell I got in this?" Ring asked the silver one.

---------

Zephyra started crying out, yelling out as his back tightened painfully and his head hurting, his spine trying to shift into a different form, his hands tightening with it to help form dark claws at his fingertips. The creatures drew closer, some bringing out their tongues, the acid sizzling within their mouths, and were ready to strike the five standing there.

"Got any ideas?" Sonic asked Klaira.

"No." Klaira shook her head, keeping her gun up at a few of the creatures.

"Is Zephyra gonna be okay?" Anna asked her.

"I don't know what's happening! Stop asking me questions!" Klaira cried out, "We're gonna die anyways!"

"True." Misty nodded, feeling her back twinge, "But I'd like to die trying."

The Acidic Logers started to back off, it was a strange occurrence for them, these creatures never back down. They turned their heads to Zephyra, who had the coat dropped on the ground, and his green markings glowing brightly, eyes bright red, and claws sharpened at his fingertips. His hears were lowered as he spotted one of the creatures walking fearless to him, tongue slipping out of its mouth while acid dripped onto the floor, and was about ready to lash it at him. The demon-hog though faced the mutant, and snarled loudly, fangs shining at it along with his back arched, and his demon tail twitching at the end.

Sonic and Misty both backed away from Zephyra, watching as the mutant ahead of the demon-hog slip its tongue back in its mouth and stepped away. Zephyra's snarl dimmed to a low growl as he walked to the door, his glowing red eyes scanning and watching the mutant's every move.

"What's ironic is he said we were screwed." Sonic mentioned.

Misty nodded, and grabbed Anna by the arm, dragging her from her spot to follow Zephyra, seeing a trail form within the mutant clan. Klaira kept an eye from behind, seeing that the Acidic Logers were watching closely, eager to jump, but seeing Zephyra's berserk side only warned them of tragedy.

Zephyra grabbed the door and faced them, "Hurry."

They scurried past him going through the door, making sure none of the creatures would dare to leap at them. Zephyra glanced at them one last time with his gleaming red eyes, and went through the door, and locked it behind him. As the door shut, Zephyra's eyes shifted to normal, his markings stopped glowing, and his fangs disappeared, he collapsed to the floor, short on air as the energy he pushed out was almost gone form his body, and he leaned against the door grasping his chest.

"You're a demon-hog alright." Sonic mentioned.

Zephyra gritted his teeth as his chest grew worse with pain, and shook his head, "No, that's not even close to my demon form. That wasn't even it."

"Then what was it?" Anna asked.

"That was my mutant side." He stated, "I'm not just an ordinary demon-hog…why I hate Mince…is because of what I am."

"And I knew that." Klaira nodded, "I just never seen it in the works."

He nodded, still desperate for air, "That's not even a tenth of my mutant side."

Misty lowered her ears, now thinking about hers, and wondered what was his history.

----------

Mince blinked a few times, his body aching oddly, feeling as if he just been crushed underneath rock, even as he breathed, his chest ached. He rolled to his side, clinching the edge of the table with hic claws drawn out, scratching the surface while grabbing his side. His back was then poked, for a moment he thought it was an injection, and flipped his head around over his shoulder.

Darren was standing there with his katana poking his back, "Alright, get your ass up."

Mince growled, "You again. How dare you."

Darren smiled faintly, "Oh I dare to give you another taste of your own medicine if you want it."

"No thanks," Mince muttered as he struggled to get up.

Ring stared at Darren and Mince blankly, seeing the two knew each other, "Um, you two know each other?"

"Sadly we're brothers." Darren explained, watching as Mince nearly stumbled off of the table.

Ring stared at the silver one, then to Mince, "Is he kidding?"

Mince turned his head half ways to the panda, grasping his side still, "No…"

The face of Mince made the panda back away a few steps with a nervous thought, "So you're the crazy raping-"

Darren quickly spun around and smacked the panda's back with the katana's handle, Ring's back shot with pain as he collapsed, and gasped for air.

"Say nothing!" Darren snapped.

Mince smiled, "That isn't new so you know."

The silver one glared up at Mince and pointed the katana back in Mince's face, "You may be my brother, but you're still an enemy."

Mince laughed, "Threatening me won't do you any good."

Ring watched as Darren kept his stance in front of the mutant, nearly missing Darren's grin.

"So Mince," Darren spoke calmly, "When's the next one due?"

Mince's eyes dimmed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Darren cocked his head, "It's weird, I thought I was told already a half of a liter of that contraction crap was injected in you."

Mince snarled, "Another hour. If that's how much is in me."

"Excuse me?" Ring choked, "I missed something here."

Darren glanced at the panda, "In front of me has what I call an 'endless cycle'."

"Eh?" Ring questioned.

"Just wait for another hour." Darren grinned, "Then you'll see. Until then, we're headed up to help the others, and get the fuck out of here."

Mince snarled, his eyes shifting to black with red slits, "You'll suffer."

----------

Rouge, Shadow, and Espio slept in, still asleep with peace, though horns beeped and sirens lightly were noisy outside the building. Rouge was the first to wake up, and yawned loudly, stretching her arms and popped her shoulders a few times in relief. Slowly she got up and walked to the small fridge, a small yellow paper stuck on the front with a black square magnet.

_Rouge, _

_Misty, Anna, Darren and I took off to the IMA building. If we're not back by 12 tonight, please get Shadow and Espio out of there!_

_Take good care of Espio while we're gone, whatever you do, DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR FOR ANYONE! We can't risk another problem._

_Take care,_

_Sonic_

Rouge growled, "Great."

Shadow moaned slightly hearing Rouge, "What's up?"

"Well, the others are gone." Rouge stated, "And we're to stay here until they return."

Shadow rolled his eyes carelessly, "So we're stuck here with Espio?"

"Yes Shadow." Rouge growled at him, "But it's for the better."

"Right." Shadow growled, staring at Espio as the chameleon was waking up.

Rouge also watched Espio turn in the bed, and curl up a little, though his eyes opened sluggishly.

"Morning hun." Rouge greeted.

Espio waved his hand up in reply, "Eh, morning."

"You alright?" Shadow asked getting out of the bed next to Espio's.

He shook his head, his stomach still stinging with pain that shot him in the middle of the night, "No, the pain's still hurting, and I feel like crap."

"Sick in other words?" Rouge asked.

The chameleon nodded tiredly.

"Just keep sleeping if you can hun." She advised as she sat beside him, "Hopefully the pain will fade. Will aspirin help?"

"No." Espio denied, "Not even morphine or penicillin."

Rouge lowered her ears, and glanced at Shadow, "Can you grab him something before he wastes away here?"

Shadow nodded and walked out of the room without word in reply. Rouge then started to stroke Espio's head, trying to comfort him the best she could, his skin smooth with sweat. Espio closed his eyes as she stroked him, growing a bit calmer with relaxation, her hand smooth against his head, he actually felt like purring with happiness.

"So Espio." She spoke, "Since I'm not pregnant, what does it feel like?"

Espio twitched, the calmness now shattered as the nightmares returned to him, "Too weird to describe, but at times, painful."

Rouge nodded, and stopped stroking him, "So are you and Misty-"

"No." he replied quickly, "We're not together."

She raised an eyebrow at his answer, "I guess I don't need to ask then."

He growled lowly, arching his back, "Can you leave me for a few, like, take a shower?"

The bat sighed, "Fine…"

Espio grabbed the covers and wrapped them over his shoulder, and she started off to the shower, leaving the chameleon to rest longer.

----------

Anna was left to pick the lock on the door, the pin she used luckily fitting through the lock. The rest kept their guard up as Misty dismantled the cameras that were pointed down the hall, and ripped out some wires from them. Sonic grew impatient, already the security was probably released, and they were being hunted, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand up against fifty of those creatures.

"Can you hurry up Anna?" Sonic whimpered, "I don't want to die a painful death."

"I'm trying." Anna grunted, "This lock isn't easy to pick though."

"It's a newer lock thing." Zephyra mentioned, "Like one of those lock where you use a card key thing."

"If only we had one." Klaira growled, "It'd probably go a lot faster."

The lock clicked open, and the door slowly rotated inside the room, startling the others as it squeaked open. Anna withdrew her pin and stared at the others, seeing Klaira walk in first and flipped the lights on.

"So we've found it already?" Klaira mentioned, "That was fast."

"What floor are we on?" Sonic asked, "I don't think we're that far up."

"We're right where we need to be." Anna verified, but then spun to Klaira, "Um, about Mince…"

They grew silent once Anna spoke his name, and Klaira stopped as she was feet away from the computer, the door behind Misty being shut. Klaira hesitated as she knew what was about to come at her.

She sighed, "What about him?"

"What's the story, about his accident?" She asked.

The door then started to bang loudly, the sound of fists beating on the steel door. Misty glanced through the eyehole, and noticed the two chameleon, and a panda wanting in. She spun her head to Klaira, her ears lowered with uncertainness.

"Open it." Klaira instructed.

Misty grabbed the door handle, and pulled it open, letting in Darren first, Mince, then Ring. Within seconds Sonic's ears also lowered, he could strangely smell a stench that seemed to vibe off of Mince, unlike before though, the smell was a bit bitter, and Sonic twitched towards the scent.

Ring spun to Misty as she closed the door, "M-Misty! What the hell?"

Misty stared at Ring with shock, "I should be asking you, what the hell are you doing here!"

Mince snorted and glanced at Klaira, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, luckily."

Sonic glared at them, not forgetting Anna's question, "So Mince, do you mind explaining?"

The chameleon spun his head to him and glared back, "Explain what?"

"Your two accidents." Zephyra pointed out, "Starting with the spilling accident."

"Why should he explain here exactly?" Darren faced the demon-hog.

"Cause we all want to know." Misty spoke.

* * *

srry for te short chapter XD been busy as hell the last few days

Enjoy 83


	13. The Story Part 1

**Chapter 13: **

**The Story Part 1**

Mince hesitated, his mind starting to spin with thoughts, here he was standing in front of the ones he, Klaira, and Zephyra were after, but for this case, they had to work with each other to get out. He didn't like the fact Darren was here, of anyone he knew, his brother was his worst nightmare to not only face, but to lose. Mince only glanced at the group for a short while, but stared at Misty for a deeply long time, for some reason, she looked almost identical to Klaira.

Mince grabbed the rolling chair behind him, and collapsed in it, "Alright, fine. You want to know what happened, we've got time."

Some of them stayed standing up, and the rest sat on the floor, and leaned against the wall, wanting to hear every detail this mutant had to tell.

_This was about a month before my second accident, the IMA and the FBI merged into one association, even though the FBI excluded genetic experimentation, the IMA was given full permission to do so. To hide their identity, they made a building here, the building itself was disgusted as a second FBI office building, but underground was where they were allowed to do the experimentation._

_The FBI was looking for a cure for cancer, to stop the growth and be able to basically dissolve it with just one shot, no surgery, no nothing of harm, all we needed to do was to inject it at or near the source. Me a about five others were assigned this._

"Hey Mince!" Jared yelped, "Your wife's here, and got news for you."

The chameleon froze as he was just seconds away from pouring one solution into another, and glared at the fox, "Would you not do that?"

Jared shrugged, "What? I didn't know."

Mince sighed, and set the two test tubes back into the holders, "Where is she?"

"In your office." Jared pointed, "And she seems pretty damn happy too."

Mince smiled faintly, "It must be pretty good news then."

Jared grinned and walked away, the chameleon exiting his lab and down the hall, the other human scientists greeting him, and watched as he walked down the hall peacefully.

He turned into his office, seeing a white female chameleon wearing black on her, smiling excitedly, "Hey honey."

Mince laughed slightly, "You called my love?"

"Yes, and it's important." She stated, standing up, "I went to the nurses office today."

Mince's smile faded slowly, "Huh?"

"Well," The female said looking down, "I don't know another way to say this, but…"

She then pulled out a small test slip about the size of her pinky, and held it in front of him, part of it white, and the other part blue.

Mince's heart stopped, "Oh no…"

"I'm pregnant." She smiled, "A month!"

Mince's mouth dropped, "A month?!"

She shrugged, "It's strange, I didn't even notice it."

Jared then poked his head around the doorway and stared at the two, "Hey Mince, your bro's here."

Mince closed his mouth and nodded, "Tell him to come to my office."

The fox could hear the panicking tone, and stepped inside, "I hate to be nosy, but what's the news?"

The female showed the slip to him, and the fox's head zipped to Mince, "Holy shit! Another kid?"

Mince nodded, not saying a word, and curled up a little as he faced away from him.

"Dude!" Jared grinned hugging him from the side, "Now Onterage will have a buddy! You don't have to worry."

The female set the slip onto the table, "Um, honey? Is this bad?"

Mince pushed Jared away and stared at her nervously, "L-look, I mean yeah, it's great, b-but…"

"But what?" She asked, cocking her head.

Mince shrugged, "I mean, I was just thinking about how thankfully we past the infancy of Onterage, and now about nine years later…"

She crossed her arms, "She was out of infancy six years ago. What damage is this going to do if we have another child."

Mince shrugged, "Miscarriage?"

Jared spun around and walked out the door, "I'll get Darren."

The female's mouth dropped slightly in disappointment, "Mince!"

"What?" Mince backed off a few steps, "We nearly lost Onterage when you were delivering."

She growled lowly, "That was once."

"Twice you mean." Mince corrected, "You're previous fiancé. Remember."

She stepped to him, "Don't remind me."

Mince's shoulder was grabbed, yanked backwards and almost out of the room. He grasped the arm and flung it off and stared at his silver brother.

Darren smiled, "Shiry, your mood swings."

She stopped and stood as if her light bulb finally flashed to life, "Oh, yes…"

"Thanks." Mince thanked the silver one.

Darren turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "As if you'd remember."

Shiry walked to Mince and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry."

Mince hugged back, but lightly, "Eh, yeah, no problem."

Mince." Darren growled, "I kinda need to talk to you alone."

He nodded and faced Shiry, "Find Samiria and stick with her okay?"

She nodded, and watched as Mince and Darren left the room. The two paced down the halls that were occupied by scientists dressed in white, busy with their works of experimentation as their jobs. Few were computer geeks, some were female workers, and another part were humans.

"Huston's coming here." Darren spoke, "He wants to speak to you about another project. Apparently it deals with a hedgehog and a bat about nine to ten years."

Mince turned and faced him, "Hedgehog and bat at about nine and ten? Why?"

"He says he's giving them a job." Darren explained, "About a few months from now though, and is actually wanting to try something with the Laborings."

"Now wait a fucking minute!" Mince snapped, "If he thinks those Laborings will just do their dirty work on kids at that age, he's wrong! They'd just eat them alive!"

"Exactly." Darren nodded, "That's what he wants you to change."

The silver one's eyes then went past Mince, and spotted a smaller chameleon running their way.

"Daddy!"

Mince spun on his heels and turned to the child, "Onterage!"

Onterage leaped into Mince's arms, hugging him tightly and was crying with fear, "The second floor. There's a thing loose!"

Mince gritted his teeth, knowing what she was talking about. Quickly he stood up and faced Darren, "Onterage, you're gonna go with Uncle Darry here, okay. And you stay with him."

"But Daaad!" Onterage cried, "Huston's here also."

A loud siren went off all around them, stopping the people from their work, and took action as the intercom ordered, "Code six! Code six! Mother Laborer loose on second floor. Repeat, Mother Laborer is loose on second floor."

Mince sighed, "Oh my god, why today?"

"Here." Darren spoke, grabbing Onterage out from Mince's grasp, "Go and take care of the experiment and Huston, I'll be in your office."

Mince nodded and darted down the hallway, headed up to the floor above him as he drew out his handgun from his belt, leaping through the stairs and onto the third floor. Mince hung a left, keeping his pace going fast and faster. A white blonde human the quickly stopped him with a gun in her hands.

"Mince!" She yelped, "What do you want us to do?"

"Get her cornered!" He yelled over the sirens as he ran past her, "But don't shoot unless she attacks!"

The blonde watched as the chameleon bolted up the staircase to the second floor, and grabbed out her intercom, "All units, corner her, but do not shoot, I repeat! Do not soot unless she strikes!"

Mince reached the second floor and hung a left, in front was Samiria headed his direction. The two quickly stopped, Mince sliding on a trail of blood below him, catching himself before he fell.

Samiria stopped by him, "Mince!"

"Where is she?" Mince asked her as he pulled himself back up away from the blood trail.

"This way! Hurry!" Samiria cried out as she grabbed the chameleon's arm.

She dragged him from his spot and led him down another hallway where the blood trail continued to stain the floor. Mince quickly ripped his arm from her gasp and started to trail her on his own, his handgun embraced tightly in his right hand as they hung another left.

A wall of black coated humans stood in front, their guns held up towards a corner, Mince slipped through the wall of men, desperate to get to what they were aiming at before they were ordered anything else. The men blinked down as he walked, almost falling from their feet being stepped on, still sore from a lot of running they did about two days ago. Mince came to the front of the wall, and stopped, his guard slipping downward, with Samiria just getting from the crowd and stopping beside him.

What laid there almost dead was a massive alien creature, curled up tightly in a ball with blood from its stomach dribbling out. The creature's claws digging into the floor as it tried to hold itself from sliding to its side, leaning against the corner with the tail strapped a little around it's hind leg. The creature sounded as if it was a bawling werewolf, whimpering with the thought that it knew death was around.

"Salona…" Mince muttered, seeing the creature struggling to stay alive.

"Sir!" one of the men spoke, "What's your order?"

Mince didn't listen to the human, and faced Samiria, "What happened?"

The black and white wolf scratched her neck, looking at the creature plainly and her ears lowered, "I was with her, doing an analysis about her recovery from the wounds the Acidic Loger put on her. Next thing I knew, I glanced over and saw her stomach shred open, nothing coming out."

Mince started to fall a bit blank, and faced the creature and listened to Samiria.

"I thought the Laborings were coming out for me." She explained, "So I turned around to grab my tazer, and she smacks me in the side, and jumped through the glass window. Lucy was around and she pressed the emergency button, and we followed the blood trail."

"And she ended up here?" Mince questioned.

"She went nuts at the beginning." Samiria answered, "When we caught up with her here, she had ran into the wall her, and from that point she hasn't moved from this spot since."

"Sir!" The same human growled at him, "What is your order?"

Mince sun his head to the human, glaring at him as he was trying to take everything Samiria said into his mind.

Salona was another corporations experiment, which had no idea that she was a Mother Laborer growing up quickly. When he heard of this creature and went after it, saving her from the bullets that were about to be shot at her with the same handgun he grasped in his hands. Ever since he brought her into the lab, him and the mutant were close, Salona was treated with a lot more care than she needed. Even though the creature's duty was to deliver what he entitled "new palettes", the creature respected everyone, even Mince's wife and daughter, Shiry and Onterage.

Samiria turned to him, "Everything has an end. I'm sorry."

Mince closed his eyes and nodded, "Safety your weapons men."

The wolf's expression flipped from calm to confusion, "What?"

All of the men in black lowered their guns from the creature, and stared at Mince as he jacked in a bullet, and pointed at the creature, his arms shaking.

"Ahem." Samiria snorted, holding her shotgun to him.

"I saved her with this very gun." Mince muttered to her, "I will kill her with it."

Samiria nodded, putting the shotgun sling around her shoulder. Her daughter Mellony then poked her head from behind her, and watched what the chameleon was about to do.

Mince took one last breath, "Sayonara Salona…"

He pulled the trigger, and a loud bang echoed through the halls. His eyes were closed tightly, hearing the thud of the creature's head collapsing to the floor, verifying her death.

He lowered the gun, and the men in black went to their duty, and started to figure out what to do with the dead alien.

Mellony glanced up at her mom, "Mommy?"

Samiria sighed, "I know honey."

_Even though the Mother Laborers were actually my idea, I made so many that I didn't know where they all went. But when I heard of Salona, that's when I wondered how was it another Mother Laborer could be made. _

_The day wore on, I talked to Huston about his plan, and denied it. He gave me this glare I wouldn't forget in my life. This glare was a signature of death, if that glare was put upon you, someone was to die or suffer greatly very soon._

_It came about two thirty, my wife, Darren, and Onterage left the facility, and I went straight back to work. I had no idea what was about to happen would change not only my life, but everyone within the facility's life…_

Jared walked into his office again, "Hey, Mince?"

"Yes?" Mince spoke dimly, looking through a scope examining a sample of the solution.

"Um, about Salona." Jared mentioned sitting down in another chair near the door, "Do you think it'd be possible to maybe recreated her er something? I mean, these creature's were your inventions."

"First of all, no." Mince growled lowly, removing the sample, and putting in another, "Even if it was possible, she wouldn't be the same. And second, they were only an idea, it was Huston that stole the idea and had one of his scientist make them. Then I was to create more of them."

"They're still yours." Jared verified, "But you do realize there's only three left in the whole world, right?"

"And this place doesn't deserve another." Mince stated firmly while facing him, "Huston doesn't deserve to see another one, and Korin doesn't deserve to know them. Those two only want to torture, and that's not what they were made for."

Jared rolled his eyes and stood up, "Suit yourself, I'll be with Samiria."

The fox left the lab room, and Mince was left alone to do his work again. He slid the scope away, standing up and grabbing the rack for the test tubes. He spun around to another shelf, snatching a eye dropping material and dropped blue solution into both of the two experimentations he'd been working on. He swirled one of the tubes around to mix it subtlety, watching as the blue mixture fade within the transparent liquid. He slipped the tube back in and spun around towards the desk at the other far end, his fingertips feeling the tube not going in all the way, and made the rack tip over.

He spun around to catch the tubes, the glass tubes slipping from the rack and splattering onto his hands and part of his face, his right eye within seconds starting to burn. He cried out as the solution boiled his hands and eye, the tubes breaking upon his feet, and the chameleon stumbled onto the floor, and curled up, the pain too huge to handle. The burn faded a lot faster than he expected, his eye also stopped burning, and laid on the ground almost paralyzed from the immense pain.

He slowly opened his eyes back up, his vision completely distorted while looking at his surroundings with thermal vision. About everything was blue and black, but the solutions that were on the floor were a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows, seeing a faint yellow aura float above it, like it was burning. He stared down at his hands, and seen they were green and light blue, his knees also shifting from a bright red to the same color has his hands.

"Oh my god." Mince muttered with a panic.

His back snapped, and he was thrown to the ground forcefully, his body not letting him move an inch while he cried out. The burns return all over his body, his body starting to do its own thing, jerking the chameleon around all over the floor while his body was growing so rapidly, forced to curl up, his yelling slowly turning into a loud screeching noise.

Carlos and Jared both stopped, hearing the loud screeches from where they stood, and turned their heads towards the sound.

"What's that?" the echidna questioned worriedly.

Jared kept quiet, the screeching stopped crying through the halls. Shortly after he thought that it was a loose experiment, the noise of glass shattering exploded, telling the fox that it wasn't a loose experiment. He jolted from his spot down the halls, the screeches burst out again as he ran, but was fading quickly, the screech was nothing like he's ever heard before, this screech was like a signature to something.

He hung a left and continue to run to Mince's lab, and slid to a stop as he looked inside, "Mince? Mince!"

The room was completely destroyed, claw marks were everywhere, blood, solutions and glass were everywhere on the walls and floors. He spun around and smashed a piece of the wall, a control pad revealed from the glass that hid it from anyone's view. He smacked the red button, and the sirens went off again.

"Red alert! Red alert! Uncontrollable experiment loose in facility. All units please respond to your duties! All units please respond to your duties!"

Samiria stopped, and waved her arms in the air, "Again! What the fuck is wrong with this god damn place!"

Mellony came running down the halls, the sirens startling her from what was used to be peace. She clung to Samiria's leg and cried out, Samiria forced to stop and kneel down in front of her.

"Mel! What's wrong?" Samiria questioned her, grabbing her to calm her down.

Mellony could break from her tears to tell her mother, and she curled into Samiria's arms and continued to cry. The older female grasped her daughter tightly, and stared down the hall, catching a glimpse of a massive object that just shot through another hallway parallel to the one they were in front of.

She faced Mellony, "Look, I want you to go straight to my office! Lock the door! And have a gun in your hand you understand!"

Mellony nodded, and took off running.

Jared then came running down the halls, "Did you see that!"

"See what?" Samiria asked standing back up.

"That thing!" Carlos commented stopping beside Jared, "That thing's nothing like I've ever seen!"

"Did you see it exactly?" Samiria asked him.

"Only the hind legs." He explained, "Just the muscle on the thing! It's nothing that we've ever made!"

Jared spun to him, "Ya think?"

Troops came from behind Samiria, and stopped with the guns against their chest plates, and stayed in a formation as they awaited orders.

"Samiria." One of the troops spoke, "Where to?"

"Secure the top floor, make sure nothing comes in or goes out." She ordered.

"And search for Mince." Jared stated, "He's missing."

Samiria spun to Jared with a bit of shock, "Excuse me?"

"He's gone." Jared explained nervously, "His lab is completely destroyed. Blood is everywhere, the solutions are spilled, everything!"

Samiria took the words in carefully, those words meant that the whole corporation was destroyed.

She spun to the troops slowly, "Keep an eye out for a large mutant, but do not kill it."

* * *

okay, Scarlet's gonna appear in chapter 15 XP I swear!

But please enjoy


	14. The Story Part 2

**Chapter 14:**

**The Story Part 2**

_The pain, it was flowing from my head to my tail, it was horrid, I couldn't bare it, so to try and deal with it, I laid in the downstairs lab motionless, just begging for the pain to fade. All I know was when Samiria, Jared, and the newer echidna came down, they couldn't believe it was me._

He could hear their footsteps collide against the stairway as they ran down it. He kept his body in place, and knew whatever was to happen will happen they way it should. He groaned loudly as he tried pushing himself upwards, but no energy would allow his arms to help him up, and he screeched out as the pain struck through his arms.

"What was that?" Jared stopped, within Mince's hearing range.

"It came from downstairs." another male voice spoke up, "It must be the mutant!"

"Keep it going slow, and don't fire until it attacks." Samiria ordered.

Mince begged for his body to regain life, but his body started tightening, and the pain spread from the arms down his spine, and made the chameleon screech out even more, longer and louder. He rolled to his side and curled up, unable to yell out for help, only screech wildly, echoing into the stairway. His fingertips clawed his arms, the black claws ripping at his hands, the muscle almost tearing right off of his bone.

"Okay that sounds really bad." Jared whimpered lightly, "Whatever it is it ain't anything I heard."

"Just keep your cool hun." Samiria tried telling him.

Mince's back snapped twice, and a surge of life pulsated into him, and his body jolted, making his head smack into a desk behind him. His hands slapped on the floor, and his claws scrapped across the floor wildly.

His head spun to the stairs, and there was Samiria walking down, her gun aiming right at him.

Her mouth dropped as she looked at him, and she lowered her gun, "Oh my god! Mince!"

Mince's body jolted again, forcing another screeching noise out of him, and smacked his head against the desk again, "Stay…away, please!"

Jared and the black echidna came trotting down, both dropping their weapons onto a chair and started to walk beside Samiria. She quickly scampered to Mince and tried lifting him up, the chameleon snarled loudly though and swiped his claws across her, forcing her to fall back and scamper away from him. Samiria grasped her stomach and arm, and curled up as pain crawled around her arm and stomach. She stared down and seen her shirt ripped and her arm bleeding madly, dripping around and on the floor.

"Leave me!" Mince snarled, "Keep me down here! Just go!"

"No!" Jared snapped, pulling Samiria up, "We're gonna help you! No matter what it takes damn it!"

The chameleon jolted again, his body whipped away from the desk and faced the wall in front of him, his breath growing deeper and more violent as pressure kept building inside him. The black echidna grabbed his flashlight and pointed it at his back, seeing the veins denting his skin and spreading throughout his back.

"Shoot him!" the echidna demanded, "Shoot him with the-"

Mince screeched out loudly, and flipped onto his hands and feet, and leaped onto the echidna, the black claws digging into his shoulders and took him down. Jared and Samiria scampered over to the two and tried the separate them, Mince's grip tightly on the echidna and wouldn't release him. Samiria then dragged out an injection, and stabbed the chameleon in the back, hoping the chameleon would stop and collapse.

_Before I knew it, the injection that was stabbed into me only made my body mutate faster, nothing stopped me from ripping our new member to shreds, Almost slicing him along the neck, he was lucky enough to hold me back and fight while I clawed and snapped at him. Jared and Samiria did everything they could to pull me off, I just fought back and ripped them almost to shreds, later on, the echidna died, blood surrounding him and drenched him. Last thing I remember was Samiria and Jared running away, and I chased after them._

_It was about an hour later, I woke up aching, but normal again._

Jared stomped the halls madly, Samiria forced to follow and convince him to stop with the rage and just settle down. The fox wouldn't listen, his scars reddening from his anger, not showing any weakness. He kicked the glass doors to Huston's office, the glass shattering to the carpet, and Jared walked over it.

"And you call yourself a master of security!" Jared snapped loudly, "You didn't do a damn thing when there was a flipping mutant on the loose in the Downstairs Living Hall! Are you mad!"

Samiria leaped over the broken glass and grabbed the fox by the arms, "Honey! No! We don't need another problem!"

Huston slammed his hands on the desk and glared at the fox menacingly, "It's already taken care of! What are you complaining about?"

"We lost our newest member damn it!" Jared snarled, fighting Samiria's hold, "And he didn't need to die being attacked by it! Being ripping to shreds until his blood covered him from head to toe!"

Security then walked in, Mince within their grip and threw him into the office, landing in the glass and cried out. Samiria then threw Jared down and held him on the floor as he jolted around under her.

"Sir." one of the security men spoke, "You'd better look at Mince here."

Huston threw his chair to the side and trotted over to the chameleon, watching as he got up onto his feet, his black trench coat covering him, his skin a lot darker, and an his right eye still black with a red slit. Huston grabbed the chameleon around the jaw line and stared at him madly, already tempered with Jared, but seeing Mince calmed him. It was the features that Mince carried on him, the new horns that wrapped around his head, the eye that glared at him deathly, and strange veins that looked like they bulged out of his skin.

He smiled evilly, "So, what happened?"

Mince felt like biting the human's hand off, but instead jerked his head away, "An accident."

"Sir." the other security guard spoke up, "There was evidence that Mince was part of the murder of Carlos' brother, not just with the solutions spilled in his lab, but also the wreckage of the DLH lab."

Jared snarled loudly, "Again! It was a fucking cretin, not Mince!"

Huston ignored the fox and continued to stare at Mince evilly, "Doesn't look like an accident to me Mince. What's wrong with your eye?"

The chameleon glanced over at Jared and Samiria, seeing the wolf nod lightly to him.

He smiled evilly himself, "It's a secret weapon, and did I say accident? I meant an experiment."

Samiria's mouth dropped as the words from him startled her. Jared finally calmed down and shoved her off, still angered to Huston, his claws drawn out for a attack.

Huston cocked his head, "On yourself?"

Mince decided to play along, and chuckled, his vision switching from normal to thermal view, and could see the heat coming from Huston that grew faster. He blinked and changed his view again, and seen right into his body, the bones of the fat human, and found a weak spot on his left hip. He knew now where to attack if he became a bigger threat.

"Well," Mince spoke and started to circle Huston, "I combined some of the solutions that I was working with, and seen the tremendous effects, so out of shear curiosity, I purposely spilled it on myself instead of injecting it."

"So it absorbed into your skin?" Huston stared blankly.

"Yes, and quite rapidly." Mince nodded, both of his eyes now normal, "I ran several test on myself, and found a great deal of growth in lifespan, strength, and so much more. My hearing is unlike anything that exists here. Just, everything went up."

"I see." Huston raised an eyebrow, "So does this include a great increase in agility?"

"Everything…" Mince said, grinning with fangs poking through his smile.

Huston grinned and faced one of the security guards, nodding lightly. The security guard then pulled up his gun and aimed at Samiria, and pulled the trigger without warning. Mince watched the bullet come near him, and pulled his hand in front of the bullet, to the humans, it was record speed, to Mince, it was like catching a baseball. The bullet struck his hand, and punctured his hand, but didn't go through, and blood dripped from his hands onto the carpet. All of their mouths dropped, and watched as the chameleon dropped the bullet in the small puddle of blood.

His hands was the next question for Huston to ask, especially after Mince opened his hand, and it was completely healed up within seconds.

Mince raised a hand to Huston, stopping the human from speaking anymore, "Now, let me continue with my experiment, or suffer."

Huston laughed, "Suffer? I think you'll be the one that'll suffer."

Samiria's mouth dropped and pointed behind Mince, "Shiry!"

Mince spun around, hearing a gunshot echo as he spun his head. His heart sank with shock, his wife grasping her stomach as one of the guards had his gun up at her, and lowered it as she collapsed to her knees. Mince ran over to her, scared for her life to fade away, and never give him another child. She fell into his arms and blood smeared across her shirt as within seconds her eyes were shut, and her last breath was released, brushing Mince's face a last time.

Huston spun and started walking to his desk, "Make sure to burn her."

Samiria and Jared both spun their heads to Mince, and watched as the chameleon's head slowly turned his head behind him and glared at Huston, both eyes black with red slits. The chameleon screeched, and charged at Huston, his trench coat waving as he ran after him, leaping over the broken door and drew out his claws. Huston could hear the chameleon's footsteps draw close, and drew out a pistol, watching as Samiria and Jared moved to the side, and as Mince leaped at him, his black claws aiming at his throat.

Huston pulled the trigger, and shot the mutant right between the eyes, and stepped aside as the chameleon slid on the carpet, and lay motionless, and stared with an evil smile as some blue solution spilled a little out of the wound.

_I was never the same, that bullet wasn't ordinary, I figured that out quickly once I realized what happened, and I laughed at it. Laughed at it! _

_---_

Mince slammed his fist on the wall, his back arched and tears ran down his face, "I had a plan! I had something to knock that bastard off of his feet and down to death! And what does he do? He shoots my wife!"

No one said a word, Sonic sitting on the floor and stared down with his green eyes turning gold for no apparent reason. Everyone felt the chameleon's pain, and all had their heads lowered to the floor, Misty was the only one who didn't, and held her gun tightly within her grip.

"About a week later, they tried an investigation." He explained, "But the FBI stated that I was killed because of a loose experiment. Afterwards they threw me in the lab underneath the DLH, and locked me here, not speaking a word except either I was killed, or went missing.

"I never thought the insanity would lead to my daughter's death, nor to destruction. Nor to this…"

The chameleon then started coughing, grasping around his stomach and collapsed to his knees. Klaira then walked over to the others and flipped up a small disc in her hand and smiled.

"I've got it." She smiled, "Now let's get the hell out of here."

Sonic quickly spun around and swiped the disc from her hand, and smiled tauntingly, "I think this belongs to us. Now let's go."

Zephyra snatched the disc from Sonic's hand, and spun it within his fingertips, "It's ours damn it! We got you guys here."

Anna then leaped up and snagged it from Zephyra's hand and held it with her life, "It's ours! You saved us from the creepy mutants, but you also chased after us for a while before-hand."

Darren turned to his brother, the mutant was on his side and was jolting around wildly, screeching out as he dug his claws into his own skin.

He spun his head to the others, "We must go now!"

Ring stared at the silver one blankly, "Why?"

The doors banged loudly behind them, bullets smacking on the other side, trying to break down the door.

Klaira spun her head to a large vest, "This way!"

Everyone scurried to the table just underneath the vent, Sonic braking it open and crawled inside first. One by one they slipped inside, but Misty stayed behind and tried to help Mince onto his feet.

The chameleon snarled and forced the hedgehog to back away, "Go on without me! And close the vent as tightly as you can."

"But what about you?" Misty asked over the sound of the door being banged against.

"They're about to get a surprise from me." Mince growled while getting on his hands and knees, "Now go!"

Misty was yanked back by Zephyra, and climbed into the vent, with Zephyra lastly to get in, and sealed off the vent with ice.

---

"Hurry up!" Huston demanded, "We can't let them get away!"

Korin spun around and glared at him, "Well excuse me for being captain! We've got the Acidic Logers and the Snaggleteeth patrolling the halls, they won't get out alive."

Over the bullets a enormous screeching sound echoed from the other side, and made everyone stop. The soldiers kept their guns up, but stood nervously once the screech settled, leaving everyone's back slightly tight.

"Blow it open." Korin ordered.

Huston smacked the blonde across the chest, and stepped up to the damaged door, and pushed against it, the door squeaking open. Huston lead the troops inside, their eyes directed to what looked like Mince laying dead on his side, the back facing them. Korin entered behind them, and stared around the room uneasy, the stench of blood wasn't normal, there was a tartness to it, and it wasn't a good sign.

"I don't like this." Korin muttered, raising his sniper up, "Something's wrong."

It was silence for that moment, all the soldiers kept their guns raised and pointed at Mince, still unsure whether if the chameleon was dead. Each soldier though had their eyes scan the room, all having the same feeling they weren't alone.

Huston sighed irritated, and crossed his arms, "He's dead."

Korin glared at Huston and stepped closer, "You don't feel what I feel do you?"

The fat one waved the soldiers forward, ordering them to start walking and examine the room, keeping his eyes right on Mince's body. Behind him one of the soldiers cried out, the boots squawking on the floor. Huston spun around, seeing one of the soldiers instantly dead, with two black alien-like creatures glaring at them hungrily, and snarled loudly at them.

"Fire!" Korin demanded, leaping backwards as one of the creatures sprinted at him.

* * *

Sorry for a slightly short chapter, and I was FINALLY able to get this up xDD

I might end up doing like a sepreate thingie to put like cut-outs, versions of chapters/parts, er something lol depending on how things go

Well, enjoy O.o


End file.
